Simplesmente Esquecido
by mionemalfoy14
Summary: Por que ela fugiria assim? Por que Gina Weasley que sempre amou tanto Harry Potter o laragaria sem explicações?
1. Despedaçado

Cap. 1 – Despedaçado

**I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away ****I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well ****I wanna hold you high and steal your pain **

_Eu ainda te amo, então porque você não está aqui comigo?_

_Eu sempre gostei de você eu só não sabia. Eu sei que sou complicado, e que não sou nem um pouco romântico, mas nós poderíamos ainda tentar de novo. Dê-me uma chance, eu ainda preciso de você._

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome And I don't feel light when you're gone away **

_Será que não podemos esquecer nossas brigas e voltarmos de novo? O que aconteceu com a garota por quem eu me apaixonei? Por aquela garota tímida e linda que sempre tinha todo o tempo do mundo para mim? Que jurou amor eterno e que prometeu nunca me deixar sozinho...Onde você está?_

**The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain **

_A Guerra acabou e acho que levou seu amor junto. __Agora que podemos viver o "Felizes para sempre" você não está mais aqui... Você me deixou para ficar com Ele. Como pôde fazer isso? Achei que te conhecia, mas pelo jeito ainda tenho muito que aprender. Talvez você me ache um grande idiota, que nem consegue arrumar o cabelo ou fazer um feitiço de miopia, mas esse não sou eu! Você está enganada. Mas, mesmo assim, eu ainda te amo. _

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough 'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away **

_Rony e__Hermione tentaram abrir meus olhos, e me mostrar que você já não se importava mais comigo como antes. __O que é que você quer de mim, então? Você se diz apaixonada, me comove, e agora que eu te amo, você simplesmente vai embora! Você nem se importou comigo, ou com a sua família! Você pegou suas coisas e se foi! Pois bem Gina Weasley, eu ainda estou aqui. Perdidamente apaixonado por você! E onde você está? _

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm open ****And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel light when you're gone away **

_Não quero mais discutir com você, e nem perder a cabeça de novo. Cheguei a conclusão se que se você não me ama mais, tentarei te esquecer. Porém, nunca mais olhe para mim de novo. Eu não vou agüentar. Eu já não posso suportar ser trocado por um Malfoy. Então, não apareça mais aqui, está bem? Espero que você viva muito feliz com Draco Malfoy, onde quer que você esteja. Só não me procure mais._

_Prometo tentar te esquecer..._

_Despedidas..._

_Harry Potter. _


	2. Sinceras Desculpas

**Capítulo 2 – Sinceras Desculpas **

Gina estava sentada num dos grandes sofás de couro da Sala Principal da Mansão Malfoy. Sozinha como sempre. Às vezes se perguntava por que escolheu viver ali em vez de ficar com Harry. Draco era atencioso, carinho e muito romântico, coisas que ela nunca pensou que ele fosse, mas ele vivia fora de casa. Uma viagem aqui, outra ali. Depois que traiu seu pai para se tornar espião de Dumbledore, ele ganhou muitos amigos, e tornou-se importante. _"Nunca mais foi o mesmo..."_ ela pensava.

Perdida em seus pensamentos, nem notou que uma linda coruja branca entrava pela sua janela.

Ah! Edwiges! O que está fazendo aqui? – não conseguira segurar a óbvia pergunta, sentindo uma idiota e tirou a carta amarrada a perna esquerda da coruja.

E para seu espanto, a coruja logo levantou vôo, não a deixando nem abrir a carta._ "Harry não quer uma resposta."_

Leu a carta devagar, sentindo que seus olhos se enchiam rapidamente de lágrimas. _"Como Harry podia pensar assim?_ _Depois de tantas conversas, ele não podia simplesmente ter tirado essa conclusão!"_

Terminou a carta em estado de choque. Correu até o escritório e sentou-se na enorme mesa de mogno, pronta para escrever uma resposta.

_Harry_

**_I look into my eyes… _**

**_Eu olho dentro dos meus olhos…_**

_Eu sinto muito que você pense assim de mim, muito mesmo. Mas achei que já tínhamos resolvido isso antes... _

_Não te deixei e você sabe disso! Então não se faça de bobo! Nós não fomos feitos um para o outro e você sabe bem disso._

_Só tente me entender... _

**_I'm waiting for a breath… _**

**_Eu estou esperando por um suspiro..._**

_Passei anos da minha vida te admirando, te amando, eu admito. Mas no final percebi que fora tudo em vão, nunca ficaríamos juntos. Esqueci você, mas lutei muito por isso. Não foi fácil. E quando eu finalmente te tiro da minha mente, você me pede em namoro! _

**_The last breath... _**

**_O ultimo suspiro… _**

_Meu mundo desabou! Meus pés saíram do chão e eu sem consciência alguma, aceitei seu pedido. Foi um erro. Talvez o maior erro de toda a minha vida._

_Desculpe-me. _

**_I look to the mirror _**

**_Eu olho para o espelho _**

_Eu realmente pensei que eu conseguiria te amar de novo. E consegui, mas não foi eterno. E para não te magoar eu fingia. Fingia que te amava._

_Você não sabe como é fingir que ama uma pessoa. Um sentimento de culpa vivia em minha mente. Eu já não me conhecia mais. Olhava-me no espelho e não me via. Era somente uma mentirosa, encenando para você. _

**_I don´t know the girl is looking at me… _**

**_Eu não conheço a garota que olha pra mim… _**

_E nesse meio tempo, eu me apaixonei por Draco. Ainda me sinto suja quando penso que não te contei a verdade. Tentei te contar mais tarde, porém era tarde demais. Você já não me ouvia. _

_Não era a minha intenção te magoar... eu realmente sinto muito._

**_I heard the words come out _****_Eu ouvia as palavras saindo _**

**_I felt like(that) I would die_****_  
Eu senti como se eu fosse morrer _**

**_It hurt so much to hurt you _****_Machuca tanto te machucar _**

_Você queria a verdade, e eu te contei. Foi horrível para mim, posso imaginar como foi para você. Mas eu realmente sinto muito._

_Eu não agüentava mais olhar em seus olhos, eu estava me matando. Rony, Hermione e os outros me pressionavam, foi difícil para mim também! _

_Ainda lembro da manhã em que arrumei minha mala e saí. Não tinha forças nem para escrever um bilhete. _

_Eu sei que você nunca me entenderá, mas eu não conseguia mais fingir..._

_Sinceras desculpas,_

_Virginia Malfoy._


	3. Convencendo A Si Mesmo

Simplesmente Esquecido

Capítulo 3 - Convencendo A Si Mesmo

**Ministério da Magia**

Harry passou distraído pelos corredores, sem cumprimentar ninguém, até a sua sala.

O Ministério continuava o mesmo. Um amontoado de pessoas andando apressadas e preocupadas, outras chegando a cada minuto pelas lareiras; papéis voando, chefes gritando, e bilhetes e documentos por todos os lados. Um ambiente um tanto "aconchegante" para um dia normal de trabalho.

Harry Potter era o chefe dos aurores. O chefe geral, pois ainda havia vários que se especializavam em uma determinada área.

Como sempre dizia: "_Quanto maior o cargo, maiores os problemas"._

Ele nunca entendeu como conseguira chegar até aquele posto, já que não se interessava mais pelas coisas da vida, depois que ela...

Talvez tenha sido por causa de seu poder, principalmente depois de ter derrotado Voldemort, em seu último ano. Ou talvez tenha sido por causa de todo o ódio e raiva que armazenava em seu coração. Pensar que fora trocado por um filho de um comensal! Era demais para ele.

Tentava não pensar muito nisso, mas às vezes era impossível, principalmente nos momentos de solidão.

Tivera muitas namoradas depois de Gina, mas não era a mesma coisa. Não havia mais o mesmo sentimento, o mesmo amor. **Ele** não era mais o mesmo.

E nas últimas semanas ele se tornara muito mais frio e distante do que antes. A carta de Gina o abalara. Ele ainda não acreditava em tudo o que ela havia dito. Não era desse jeito. Ele não se importava com o ponto de vista dela. Ele que estava certo e ponto final.

Balançou a cabeça, saindo da névoa de pensamentos e entrou em sua sala.

Sua sala era grande, claro, ele era o chefe! Havia uma mesa extensa ao centro e prateleiras por toda a volta; onde se encontravam livros e arquivos, todos desorganizados e misturados. Mas ele gostava das coisas desse modo, conseguia achar qualquer papel que fosse naquela bagunça, mas se fossem organizados em ordem alfabética, provavelmente ele se perderia e desarrumaria tudo novamente.

p Tirou seu paletó preto e o estava pendurando quando a porta se abriu e seu sorridente amigo de trabalho, o chefe de defesa, entrou.

Olá, Harry! Achei que não viria mais! Três semanas é um bom descanso, não? Você não respondeu minhas cartas, comecei a ficar preocupado e Hermione... – o ruivo parou de falar ao ver a expressão no rosto de Harry – Você está bem? – ele preocupou-se.

Claro, Rony. Estou ótimo. – e forçou um sorriso irônico.

Sério? – ele entrou na brincadeira, mas ainda estava angustiado pelo amigo.

Não. – confessou o moreno suspirando.

Harry, eu não sei o que está acontecendo com você, mas você precisa se recuperar. Eu sei que digo isso há anos, desde o tempo da escola, mas, por favor, tente esquecer. Além do mais...você precisará estar muito bem, porque mais problemas virão. – e o ruivo fechou o cenho.

Como assim? – perguntou Harry ansioso – Mais ataques de comensais? Ou os gigantes se rebelaram de novo? Mais outro ataque de dementadores? Conta logo, Rony!

Não. Muito pior. – o ruivo fez um ar de suspense.

Um novo líder? O que? O que? – Harry começou a ficar vermelho de nervoso, e o ruivo quase ria da situação.

Não é nada disso, Harry, acalme-se.

Harry estava desesperado, a última coisa que queria era que tudo pelo o que sempre lutara voltasse à tona novamente.

O problema é a Gina. – Harry suspirou aliviado e olhou cinicamente para o amigo. br

Isso não me interessa. – respondeu, mentindo para si mesmo, e dizendo isso, andou em direção a mesa e começou a arrumar alguns papéis.

Ah, interessa, sim. – disse Rony não se importando com o fato de Harry o deixar falando sozinho – De acordo com Malfoy, Gina saiu de casa assim que leu a sua carta. Ela está na casa da minha mãe agora, e não sairá de lá muito cedo. Ela quer falar com você e só sairá de lá depois que fizer isso.

Que pena. Vai ficar lá a vida toda. – o moreno disse soltando um riso irônico, que deixou o ruivo irritado.

Não seja bobo, Harry. Eu estou falando sério. Minha irmã está acabando com um casamento de 3 anos, que demorou 2 só para acontecer. Ou você não lembra que todo mundo era contra a relação deles? Claro, não que eu seja a favor hoje, mas eu os respeito, porque eu sei que eles se amam. Tente esquecê-la. – aconselhou o amigo.

Eu não vou vê-la. – respondeu prontamente.

Vá lá amanhã! – Rony disse como se terminasse a conversa e continuou em tom de brincadeira – Preciso voltar ao trabalho antes que meu chefe chato – e riu para Harry – comece a pegar no meu pé!

Rony piscou com um olho antes de fechar a porta e deixar Harry falando sozinho, e este último bufou antes de começar a trabalhar finalmente.

Ele não queria vê-la. E não faria isso de jeito nenhum! Ninguém o obrigaria! Já estava decidido.

E, absorto em seus pensamentos começou a trabalhar e só parou quando todo o andar estava vazio.

Guardou alguns papéis na sua maleta - resolveria aquilo mais tarde – pegou seu paletó e, quando abriu a porta, pronto para sair, viu quem se encontrava do outro lado.

_"Droga o que ele está fazendo aqui?"_ – pensou mal-humorado.

Posso falar com você, Potter? – perguntou naquela voz séria e arrastada de sempre. Draco Malfoy. Seu inimigo, ou melhor, seu MAIOR inimigo. O cara que mais odiava na sua vida. O garoto que roubara sua Gina.

Draco era mais alto que Harry, desde o quinto ano. Tornou-se espião de Dumbledore no seu sétimo ano, e graças a ele, Harry pôde derrotar Voldemort.

Draco agora era o chefe das relações exteriores. Conhecia a tudo e a todos. Convencia as pessoas para seu próprio bem estar, dava conselhos políticos e pessoais, facilitava a parte burocrática, e era também, para espanto de muitos, inclusive Harry, amigo íntimo do Ministro da Magia inglês, já que este era seu sogro.

Harry respirou profundamente, antes de responder.

Sinto muito, mas eu estava de saída e... – Harry disse sem olhar muito para Draco, tentando passar pela porta, que era inteiramente coberta pelo loiro.

Por que você não esquece a Gina? – Draco estava decidido a continuar a conversa e assim que acabou a pergunta Harry mudou a expressão de seu rosto e fitou os olhos de Draco.

Harry apenas suspirou cinicamente, olhando para Draco como se ele não tivesse culpa da esposa o ter largado, fazendo com que o marido de Gina se irritasse. O loiro pegou Harry pelo colarinho e o empurrou até a parede.

_"Boa idéia Harry!"_ – o próprio pensou isso enquanto sentia as costas doerem com o efeito da pancada. Draco não estava disposto a uma conversa civilizada, muito menos às brincadeiras cínicas de Harry.

Com o baque, Harry deixou sua pasta cair ao chão e todos os seus papéis se espalharam pelo chão.

Por que você não a esquece, hein? – Draco bateu Harry mais uma vez a parede e continuou – E nos deixa em paz?br

Antes de tudo, - Harry disse não se importando com a dor e a raiva que invadia sua mente. Poderia matá-lo agora se quisesse, mas mesmo assim não o fez, Draco ainda teria que sofrer tudo o que ele sofreu, mesmo que a idéia inicial da carta tenho sido para fazer Gina sofrer, ele estava satisfeito com o resultado. E continuou – tire suas mãos da minha blusa, e assim poderemos conversar como pessoas normais. – ele deixou um sorriso maroto no canto dos lábios aparecer assim que terminou.

Eu não sou um cara normal, Potter. E você também não. – Draco sorriu como um doente. Ele estava desesperado, no ponto de vista de Harry.

Eu não tenho culpa se ela cansou de você, Malfoy. – Harry balançou a cabeça enquanto sorria, e empurrou Draco para longe enquanto levantava seu olhar irritado. – E para a sua informação – ele apontava o dedo indicador na cara do loiro, que fora empurrado para cima da mesa – eu já a esqueci. – ele cruzou os braços – A carta dizia isso. – ele tentava convencer a si mesmo mais uma vez. br

Mentira! – loiro gritava – Eu li a carta!

Que ótimo! – Harry acompanhou a gritaria – Todo mundo leu a minha carta! Era uma coisa um **pouco** íntima, mas fazer o que, não é? – sua raiva saia de todos os poros de seu corpo, e seus olhos verdes tomaram uma coloração avermelhada.

Não tenho culpa! – ele gritava, mas então abaixou o tom de voz, e com um sorriso continuou – Ela deixou a carta em cima da mesa, quem queria ver, viu. – e antes que Harry continuasse voltou ao assunto principal – De qualquer forma! Você ainda se acaba de amores por ela, Potter! Você é doente! Há seis anos você começou a morrer, e aos poucos. Você perde um pouco de você mesmo por dia. E eu juro que se ela não voltar para mim, Potter, a sua vida acaba de uma vez!

Harry nunca vira Draco naquele estado. Seu cabelo estava despenteado, e seus olhos cinzas, estavam quase pretos. Ele falava de uma forma estranha e parecia que ia pular no pescoço de Harry a qualquer momento.

E o que você realmente espera que eu faça? – Harry continuou irônico – Implore para que ela volte para você? – ele quase ria do desespero do loiro.

Boa idéia! – Draco aproximou-se com uma expressão mais aliviada.

O que? – Harry não acreditava no que estava ouvindo – Eu não vou fazer isso! – ele zombou, girando os olhos.

Mas Draco não lhe dava ouvidos e já se aproximava da porta, bem na frente de Harry quando finalizou a conversa.

Você tem três dias, entendeu? Três dias para desfazer o estrago que fez! – e por fim, aparatou.

"_Ótimo! Agora eu preciso ir falar com ela, porque o Draquinho quer! Eu não vou falar com ela!"_ pensou Harry, mais uma vez, a mesma coisa que pensara o dia todo, tentando se conformar de que não correria atrás dela, enquanto entrava em casa. Tirou o paletó e jogou seus pertences no pequeno sofá, enquanto andava em direção ao quarto.

_"Eu esperei três anos para que ela viesse atrás! Eu não vou atrás dela depois de três semanas!"_ continuava a falar sozinho enquanto entrava no quarto e alimentava Edwiges, com um mal-humor que foi notado pela coruja, e ainda continuou quando voltou a sala.

Ainda tentando convencer a si mesmo de que não queria vê-la, foi interrompido pela entrada de uma coruja marrom e pomposa.

Era Meg, a coruja de Hermione. Harry desamarrou a carta da pata da coruja e ela se foi rapidamente.

_"Hermione não quer resposta. Provavelmente é uma bronca, ou algo do tipo."_ Ele bufou e começou a ler a carta.

E logo descobriu que não era uma bronca.

**_"Harry, _**

**_Preciso lhe avisar que Draco está furioso atrás de você, então tome culdado!_**

_'Um pouco tarde, não é Hermione?'_ pensou irônico.

**_Eu sei que Rony foi conversar com você, mas ele não te convenceu. Harry, preste atenção, eu preciso que você venha ver a Gina._**

_'E mais uma vez, a frase que não quer calar. A ambição de toda a nação. Se mais alguém me pedir isso hoje...'_

**_Eu estou aqui com ela, na casa de Molly. Harry, por favor, ela precisa de você!_**

_'E vai continuar precisando'_ bufou enquanto lia impaciente.

**_Não sei se você sabe, talvez o Rony não tenha contado, mas Gina está doente._**

'Harry ficou pálido'

**_E eu creio que seja grave. _**

**_Bem, o aviso foi dado. Estamos lhe esperando._**

**_Ansiosamente, _**

**_Hermione Weasley._**

Gina estava doente. Ele precisava vê-la, não poderia perdê-la de novo. Dessa vez não!

Vestiu o casaco e partiu.


	4. Toda História Tem Dois Lados

Simplesmente Esquecido

Capítulo 4

Harry aparatou na frente da casa dos Weasley's. Lembrou-se da antiga Toca, e de seus moradores verões inesquecíveis com a família de Rony.

Mas a Toca não era a mesma. Nem os próprios donos. O senhor Weasley tornara-se Ministro da Magia há alguns poucos anos. Já a senhora Weasley continuava a excelente dona de casa que sempre fora, mas agora ela também participava de trabalhos sociais aos desamparados com a última guerra, e tinha três elfos domésticos em casa; para desaprovação de Hermione.

Carlinhos e Gui continuavam nos seus antigos trabalhos, mas haviam subido alguns cargos. Gui casara-se com Fleur e eles tinham uma linda garotinha chamada Marcella. Ela parecia um anjo, tinha quatro anos, era uma miniatura da mãe, mas com o temperamento rebelde de seu pai. Enquanto isso, Carlinhos mantinha seus namoros por no máximo um mês e logo estava com outra, não pensava em se casar tão cedo.

Percy havia implorado o perdão da família, depois de sua rejeição em alguns anos anteriores, e agora trabalha como assistente do senhor Weasley. Harry tinha certeza de que ele estava pagando todos os seus pecados nas mãos do senhor Weasley, e ficara contente por isso.

Os gêmeos eram donos da maior rede de lojas de logros e brincadeiras mágicas da Europa, haviam até falido a Zonko's. Além disso casaram se com duas gêmeas que conheceram em Hogsmade, Ágatha e Melanie. Viviam juntos a pouco tempo e ainda não tinham filhos. "Ainda" pensou Harry sorrindo.

Rony se casou com Hermione, como Harry sempre imaginara que um dia seria, e os dois tinham dois filhos: Sirius e Elizabeth. Sirius era o Rony de criança, e Elizabeth era a cópia em todos os sentidos da estudiosa e sabichona Hermione. Ele completara a pouco seu quarto ano, enquanto ela tinha apenas três.

Rony e Hermione trabalhavam no ministério; Rony era chefe do esquadrão de defesa, e Hermione trabalhava no departamento de mistérios. O que ela fazia lá era segredo absoluto, que provavelmente nem Rony saberia, mas Harry não era tão interessado em saber. Só a menção desse departamento fazia nascer um arrepio que ia da nuca até a ponta dos cabelos, e tristes lembranças voltavam à tona.

E por último Gina, que casara se com Draco, um ano após sair de Hogwarts. Não trabalhava – Harry sempre se perguntara o por quê – mas podia ser vista em eventos sociais, e nas campanhas solidárias de que a mãe participava. Harry se perguntava se ela era feliz desse modo. Vivendo com quem ela escolheu no final. Mas nunca perguntaria isso para ela.

Desse modo, o senhor e a senhora Weasley moravam sozinhos na nova Toca, reconstituída recentemente, muito maior e mais bonita. Por dentro ainda era a mesma, com os antigos móveis e objetos familiares, como o relógio da família e a lareira de tijolos. E, além disso, era o lugar mais aconchegante do mundo para Harry, um lugar onde sempre pode chamar de lar.

Por fim, Harry afastou as antigas lembranças e se aproximou da porta. O moreno estava quase desistindo de tocar a campainha, quando foi visto por Hermione, da janela do segundo andar, que prometera descer para recepcioná-lo.

_"Bom, agora já está feito."_ pensou soltando um pesado suspiro.

Esperou poucos segundo até que a porta se abriu e de dentro da casa se encontrava uma sorridente Hermione. Harry estranhou a felicidade no semblante da amiga, mas guardou o comentário para si.

- Que bom que você veio, Harry! – a morena o abraçou – Venha, eu levo você até lá.

Harry entrou e encostou a porta. A toca continuava como se lembrava, a única diferença é que parecia estar deserta a não ser pelos dois, e Gina no andar de cima. Realmente a Toca não era a mesma sem os Weasley andando de um lado para o outro, brigando e falando o tempo todo. O amor que existia na casa parecia perdido, e Harry se sentia mais sozinho do que nunca.

Voltou à realidade quando estavam subindo as escadas. Harry estava sendo conduzido – no sentido real da palavra, já que Hermione não largava a sua mão, _"Como se eu fosse fugir"_ ele pensou – para o suposto quarto de Gina. Pararam a frente de uma porta grande de magno e assim que Hermione depositou sua mão na maçaneta, Harry a interrompeu.

- Como ela está, Mione? – ele estava sério.

O sorriso no rosto da amiga sumira completamente, e agora um semblante preocupado olhava para Harry.

- Ela não comeu, não sai da cama, quase nem fala, e não quer fazer nada há três dias. Estamos a obrigando a comer, mas ela já tem 22 anos, não podemos simplesmente fazer "aviãozinho" toda a vez que ela não quiser comer. Então estamos fazendo o que ela pediu. – ela o olhou de uma maneira misteriosa que deixou Harry sem graça – Ela pediu para falar você.

Hermione o olhou ainda por alguns instantes antes de partir sem dizer uma palavra.

_ "Está na hora."_ pensou depois de alguns segundos, enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos desgrenhados, e abriu a porta.

O quarto estava escuro, havia apenas uma vela iluminando todo o ambiente. A cama ficava ao centro da parede direita e na posição em que estava, Harry não podia ver seu interior, por causa da sombra que o mosqueteiro projetava.

Ele se aproximou vagarosamente, estava nervoso e suas mãos suavam.

_ "Será que ela está bem?" pensou. _A cama foi se aproximando e sua ansiedade aumentava cada vez mais._ "Ela ainda não acordou? Ah, claro! Eu estou rastejando até a cama dela, como ela poderia me escutar? A não ser que eu chamasse por ela."_ Mas não conseguia. E também não era mais necessário, pois ele já chegara na beira da cama. Afastou com a mão o véu e...estava vazia!

_ "Que ótimo! Onde ela está?"_ confundiu-se.

Nesse instante uma porta lateral, que ele não havia notado, se abriu e Gina voltou ao quarto.

A expressão de espanto ao ver Harry quase o fez rir, mas a situação era séria.

- Harry? Er...ah...já chegou? – ela estava visivelmente perturbada, e desarrumava os cabelos disfarçadamente enquanto falava.

- Não vou ser sarcástico. – ele estava a ponto de rir, mas segurou-se. Fora enganado tão estupidamente que só podia rir de si mesmo – Você não estava doente? – ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Mas eu** estou **doente! – a ruiva fingiu uma tosse falsa. Ela era uma péssima atriz.

Gina **realmente **não parecia doente. Não estava pálida, não parecia cansada, não havia olheiras, e ela nem tinha um ar de pessoa doente. Ela parecia ótima, e cada vez mais linda, na opinião de Harry. Seus olhos ainda tinham o mesmo brilho de que ele se recordava e os cabelos estavam impecáveis.

- Por que não tenta me dizer a verdade? – ele tentava controlar a sua vontade de pular no pescoço dela, e respirava lentamente para poder fazer isso – Pela primeira na vez na sua vida. Experimente. – ele a provocava, e ela não deixaria barato.

- Você não acreditou mesmo, não é verdade? – ela debochava – Você quer a verdade? Então lá vai. A idéia não foi minha, foi da Hermione.

- Hermione? – ele riu baixo – Hermione não faria isso comigo. Para falar a verdade ela não teria uma idéia dessas! –

- Não? – ela falava movimentando as mãos como fazia no tempo da escola, Harry ainda se lembrava perfeitamente – Você não tem idéia do que Hermione é capaz. Quando ela me disse que se eu fingisse que estava doente você viria correndo, eu não acreditei que você seria capaz disso. Mas ela mês garantiu que você cairia, e...aqui está você! Você não pode negar que o plano era idiota e infantil, mas você caiu como um pato!

Ela ria enquanto falava, e Harry começava a ficar vermelho, mas ele estava controlando-se muito bem, a princípio. Suas íris perderam o brilho de antes, e seu cabelo ficou mais arrepiado. Ela mantinha a pose confiante, mas por dentro estava aflita e se que depois de tudo, o plano não desse em nada? Precisava falar com ele e ele iria ouvir!

- Obrigado por me fazer de palhaço,** mais uma vez**, então, agora que já servi de diversão, eu acho que já posso ir.

- Não! – ela entrou na frente dele, e se encontrava entre ele e a porta. Estava muito próxima dele, como há muito tempo não ficava. Sentiu um arrepio percorrer pelo braço, mas não tinha tempo para aquilo.

- Eu preciso que você me escute, Harry! Se eu fiz tudo isso foi por um bom motivo! Eu preciso, eu **preciso** falar tudo o que eu guardei comigo todo esse tempo. Por favor, me dê só alguns minutos. – ela parecia sincera e assim ele resolveu ouvir o que ela tanto tinha para dizer.

Tirou o pesado casaco, o quarto estava quente, e sentou-se na cama. A olhava de uma maneira ofensiva e ela pensou bem como começar a conversa.

Ele não entendia por que ela estava tão nervosa. Ele que foi o bobo, o palhaço da história! Elas o enganaram como se engana uma criança, e ele nunca se perdoaria por isso. Por fim pensou, tudo aquilo iria valer a pena?

Ela tentou começar umas mil vezes, e isso só deixava Harry mais ansioso. Depois de um tempo ela começou.

- Vou dizer tudo de uma vez, e não quero que você me interrompa, está bem? – ele consentiu e ela continuou.

Estávamos em Hogwarts, era o seu sexto ano e depois na nossa aventura no ano anterior eu havia pensado que a nossa aproximação poderia finalmente surgir e uma onde de certeza tomou conta de mim, o meu sonho de namorar você não parecia mais tão impossível.

O ano começou e minhas esperanças desmoronaram assim que você começou a sair com aquela garota estranha! Ainda não acredito que você saiu com Luna Lovegood? – ele lembrou-se dos dias que passou ao lado de Luna. Ele sempre pôde confiar nela, mas não se lembrava por que haviam terminado. Por que mesmo? – De qualquer forma, eu tentei mais uma vez esquecer você, sem sucesso. Saí com outras pessoas e foi aí que eu conheci o Draco. Descobri que ele era um cara legal, e não era tão mal quanto todos pensavam que ele fosse. E quando eu finalmente pensei que tinha conseguido esquecer você, o que acontece? Você me pede em namoro! De uma hora para outra! Aquilo foi um baque! Mas eu ainda gostava de você, e nunca perderia a chance que eu sempre quis ter na minha vida. Terminei tudo no mesmo dia com o Draco e aceitei seu pedido.

Foram dias maravilhosos, mas depois de um tempo eu sentia falta de alguma coisa, e eu percebi que o que eu sentia falta era de querer algo que eu não poderia ter. Não queira entender o que se passa na minha cabeça, mas eu precisava desejar algo que estava fora do meu alcance. Nosso namoro ia bem, quando todo o amor que eu sentia por você, eu comecei a sentir pelo Draco. Foram dias terríveis, e noites intermináveis sem sono, pensando em o que eu faria da minha vida! Por que aquilo estava acontecendo? E o que eu realmente queria. No fim, você já não era o mesmo, a guerra havia consumido todo o amor que existia dentro de você. E não faça essa cara, senhor Harry Potter porque você sabe que eu estou falando a verdade! – e ele não podia negar – Você estava diferente, não falava mais comigo da mesma maneira, me escondia as coisas, e se abria mais com Rony e Hermione do que comigo.

Nesse tempo em que estávamos meio brigados, eu me tornei uma grande amiga do Draco, e assim sem eu perceber, eu gostava mais dele do que você. E você sempre distante e cheio de problemas não me pareceu o Harry que eu sempre quis para mim. O Harry corajoso, bom, que ajudava a todos e era o cara mais legal do colégio! Não, você não era mais aquele Harry, mas era uma pessoa fria, distante e que pouco se importava para mim. Então eu terminei tudo com você, isso já era no começo do seu sétimo ano, e comecei a namorar o Draco de novo.

Você entrou em parafuso! Ficou doido, me perseguia nos corredores eu até cheguei a pensar que um dia você seria capaz de me bater por tudo o que eu tinha feito para você. Fiquei apavorada, e tentava me esconder de você a qualquer custo. Meu irmão tentou te ajudar, mas você estava estranho, e tornou-se um ciumento desesperado. – Harry abaixou a cabeça, não poderia olhar para os olhos cheios de água dela. Como ele pode ser tão imbecil? Não se lembrava do motivo que fazia aquelas coisas, mas ele se sentia no direito! Tantos erros nunca poderão ser esquecidos.

Eu tentei. Eu juro que tentei, Harry. Mas você não me entendia. E nunca entendeu minha decisão. Você passou mais de cinco anos, e há até dez minutos você ainda não compreendia o porquê de eu ter feito aquilo. Mas eu só fiz o que era realmente necessário, e o que o meu coração dizia para eu fazer.

Desculpe-me, Harry, se eu te magoei. Não foi a minha intenção.

Ele sentia-se o maior idiota do planeta! Será que só pôde entender agora que ela chorava e pedia desculpas por uma coisa de que ele era culpado? Será que todos os anos em que a amou não passaram de remorso por um erro cometido por ele? Será que ele fora tão cego para não ter percebido isso antes? Só tinha uma única resposta em mente, sim, para todas as suas perguntas. Ele fora um idiota todo esse tempo, e jogara a culpa nela por coisas que ele a fizera cometer. Não poderia se perdoar nunca.

Ela enxugou as lágrimas que corriam descompassadas, e olhou para ele. Não esperava uma resposta, mas queria só saber a sua reação depois tudo que ela dissera.

Ele não pode se segurar. Levantou da cama de imediato e a abraçou. Ela retribuiu. Ele a abraçou como há muito tempo não fazia com ninguém. Ele se sentia uma criança precisando de carinho, como se um abraço fosse fazê-la esquecer de tudo o que se passara entre eles. Ficaram um tempo incontável abraçados e quando ele a soltou Harry segurou seu rosto para perto de si.

- Gina, eu não sei porque eu fiz aquilo. Eu não sei porque eu agi desse jeito esse tempo todo. Eu não sei porque as coisas não deram certo entre a gente. Eu simplesmente não sei lhe explicar, mas uma coisa eu posso dizer. Você não me deve desculpas. Eu devo desculpas a você. E fiz coisas injustas com você, e todo esse tempo eu sofri o remorso que se sente ao fazer uma pessoa sofrer também...você pode me perdoar?

Ela abriu um sorriso. O plano de Hermione dera certo afinal! Estava contente por finalmente poder esclarecer as coisas, mesmo que para isso precisasse mentir, fugir do marido e se esconder na casa de sua mãe, agora, pelo menos, sentia seu coração mais leve, e não tinha mais aquele sentimento de culpa por fazê-lo sofrer sozinho todo esse tempo.

- Claro! Era a única coisa que eu esperava por hoje. Que nós nos entendêssemos. – Harry não se lembrava de como seu sorriso era bonito.

Olharam-se durante algum tempo, e antes que pudessem explicar ou interromper, Harry aproximou-se e a beijou.

Talvez se ele pensasse que estaria fazendo isso naquela noite não teria dado tão certo. Uma onda de felicidade invadiu seu corpo e ele não pudera fazer nada. Precisava dela. Ela era tudo para ele. Mas ela não pensava assim. E mesmo aturdida com o beijo depois de uma relutância da parte dele, ela se soltou.

Não foi preciso dizer nada. Estava estampado no semblante dela o erro que ele cometera. _"E o burro erra novamente!" _culpava-se.

- Desculpe, você não estava me dando uma chance. Mas apenas me mostrando a verdade. – ele pegou seu casaco e saiu.


	5. Encare a Realidade!

Simplesmente Esquecido – Capítulo 5 – Encare a realidade!

Muito tempo se passou até que Gina retornasse a realidade. A voz de Harry ainda ecoava em sua cabeça e as lágrimas não cessavam.

_ "Você não estava me dando uma chance." _

Suas pernas estavam bambas e ela nem sabia o porquê. Passava as mãos pelo rosto, mas este continuava molhado.

"_...apenas me mostrando a verdade"_

Dirigiu-se a mesinha ao lado da cama e serviu-se de um copo d'água.

Por que estava se sentindo assim? Por que não conseguia parar de chorar? Por que raios ela não podia se controlar?

Em uma impulso de raiva, arremessou o copo para longe. Ele atingiu a parede, escorrendo água até o chão, formando uma pequena poça.

Não podia estar se sentindo daquele jeito. Não era o que estava previsto. Não queria se sentir confusa daquele jeito outra vez, não outra vez!

Seguiu em direção ao banheiro e se olhou no espelho, apoiando-se na pia a sua frente. O rosto inchado e vermelho, pelo choro, não parecia ser da mesma garota tímida e sorridente que sempre fora.

"_I look into the mirror" _

"_I don´t know the girl is looking at me…"_

Não se reconhecia. Onde estava a forte Virgínia Malfoy, com suas frases na ponta da língua e sua coragem triunfante?

"_Será que ela ainda existe? Ou ela nunca existiu?"_ perguntara-se.

Lavou o rosto, deixando a água escorrer; repetiu isso diversas vezes, na tentativa de fazer a água fria levar embora todos os maus pensamentos. Depois de um tempo já retornara ao quarto e sentara-se desleixadamente na cama desarrumada.

Quando, **finalmente** as lágrimas acabaram, Hermione bateu na porta, antes de entrar.

- Oi. E então, como foi? – a morena estava entre a porta e o batente e apoiava-se de um jeito infantil. Ela mantinha um fino sorriso nos lábios, que perturbou ainda mais a ruiva.

Gina não respondeu, mas apenas seu olhar já era necessário para Hermione, que continuou.

- Tudo bem, péssima pergunta. – Ela fechou a porta e se dirigiu à amiga - Não imaginei nada de bom também, pelo jeito que Harry saiu daqui.

- Ele não escutou nada, não é verdade? – Hermione abraçou gina e esta apoiou sua cabeça no ombro da amiga.

- Ao contrário, ele até pediu desculpas. – a ruiva disse sem emoção.

Hermione surpreendeu-se, soltando-se do abraço e olhou nos olhos de Gina.

- Que ótimo! – seu sorriso era verdadeiro, e se estendia de uma orelha a outra – Isso quer dizer que vocês se entenderam!

- Bem até demais... – a ruiva acabou com o sorriso da amiga.

- Como assim? Não me diga que...

Exatamente.

Hermione ficara pálida e agora estava de pé e apontava o dedo para a ruiva, como se ela fosse uma criança malcriada.

- Como você pôde fazer isso?

- Não foi minha culpa! – Gina levantou-se também – Ou você acha que eu ia agarrá-lo assim que ele entrasse no quarto?

- Não eu não pensei nisso, mas eu pensei que você tem um marido. Lembra –se dele? – Hermione cruzou os braços parecendo uma mãe muito brava.

- Claro que eu lembro dele! – a ruiva jogou os braços para o ar – Esse é o problema! – voltou - se para a cama, sentando – se desolada.

- Desculpe – me, está bem? – fez o mesmo que a amiga – Conta para mim. O que realmente aconteceu?

Ela virou – se para a amiga, antes de começar.

- Eu falei com ele. Disse tudo o que eu precisava dizer, e ele ficou chocado por saber que havia outro lado nessa história, mesmo eu já tendo contado boa parte na carta, lembra? – a amiga assentiu – Mas ele entendeu errado, e no final ele veio e...

- Beijou você. – Hermione concluiu, como sempre. Ela adorava fazer isso.

- Exatamente.

As duas ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, até Hermione continuar.

- Bom, mas...foi só um beijo, não é? Não se preocupe, Harry superará... – ela forçou um sorriso.

- E eu? Eu conseguirei superar?

- Gina, você já tem uma vida pronta! Uma casa, um marido. E o Draco? Só por causa de um beijo você vai largá-lo de vez? Você não o ama mais, por causa de um beijo?

- É claro que eu o amo! Eu só...fiquei confusa, entende? - os olhos castanhos da ruiva cintilavam, e por pouco ela não começou a chorar novamente. Ela só queria respostas para o que estava sentindo, mas Hermione não parecia ser a pessoa certa para isso.

- Não. Eu não entendo. – Gina abaixou a cabeça, como se desistisse – Mas eu sei o que é isso. – a morena abriu um pequeno sorriso e segurou a mão de Gina – É normal você estar confusa, você fez muitas coisas sem pensar esses dias, então eu recomendo que você vá lá embaixo, converse com o Draco e volte para casa. Vai lhe fazer bem.

- Draco está aqui? – o coração da ruiva disparou.

A morena escondeu o sorriso.

- Está sim. Ele cruzou com o Harry quando ele chegou. Não foi uma cena muito amigável. – a morena desviou os maus pensamentos e encorajou a amiga com mais um de seus sorrisos – Mas venha – ela levantou-se, puxando a amiga – Vamos descer.

- Só vou tirar essa roupa, primeiro. – a ruiva virou-se em direção ao armário, mas mudando de idéia, retornou e fitou Hermione.

Por um momento ela não disse nada, e Hermione ficou esperando enquanto a amiga tentava achar as palavras certas, por fim desistiu e perguntou de uma vez.

- E o Harry? – seu semblante era preocupado.

- Eu vou dizer para o Rony ir falar com ele.

- Acho melhor ele ficar um tempo sozinho. – a ruiva prendia os cabelos com dois palitos que encontrara na mesa de canto.

- Tudo bem, eu vou falar com ele. – Gina a fitou de uma forma ameaçadora, e antes que ela dissesse alguma coisa, Hermione continuou – Ele nunca me escuta mesmo, não vai fazer a mínima diferença.

Elas sorriram, e Gina seguiu para o banheiro, a fim de trocar de roupa.

Cadeiras, papéis, roupas, tudo estava fora do lugar.Quem olhasse para aquela sala, pensaria que um tremendo furacão passara por lá. E esse furacão era um homem alto, de porte atlético, com cabelos negros desgrenhados e olhos verdes esmeraldas.

Harry encontrava-se estirado no sofá, que fora anteriormente atirado para o lado e suas almofadas encontravam-se espalhadas por todos os cantos da sala. Permanecia com os olhos cerrados, tentando esquecer a raiva que o consumia. Respirava com certa dificuldade, tentando se controlar, mas parecia impossível.

Além disso, por mais que tentasse, ele não conseguia entender o por quê de estar tão nervoso. Se era por todo o mal que fizera a ela, ou se era por que havia caído em uma brincadeira tão tola – o que diriam os seus colegas de trabalho, se soubessem disso? – ou se ainda era por quê, mesmo depois de tudo, Gina não o amava.

Passou um tempo a esmo, somente olhando para o teto e tentando não pensar em nada. As idéias de Hermione realmente tinham algum valor, não todas, claro. E assim, seguindo as técnicas de relaxamento, explicadas pela amiga, uma porção de vezes, depois de trinta minutos, ele estava completamente calmo.

"_Nunca pensei que funcionaria, mas devo agradecer a Hermione, pelas suas técnicas de relaxamento."_ ele pensou em voz alta.

- Por que não tenta fazer isso agora? – a própria perguntou, assim que aparatou no centro da sala.

- Hermione, mas o que... – o moreno pulara do sofá e já sacara a varinha. Assim que avistou o sorriso da amiga ele proferiu algumas "palavras feias", enquanto a amiga continuava rindo.

Passou – se algum tempo, até que Harry voltasse a sua cor original, e pudesse proferir algumas palavras, sem ser ofensas.

- Agora...que eu já estou...mais calmo... – Harry falava lentamente, respirando profundamente entre os intervalos – Vou te dizer uma coisa. Nunca, entendeu, **NUNCA **entre desse modo na casa de um auror! Eu poderia ter matado vocÊ! É sério, Hermione, não me olhe com essa cara! Eu ia mesmo matar você!

- Está bem, Harry, está bem. – a morena ria ainda mais, enquanto ele se recuperava do susto – Eu não te disse? O meu livro: Técnicas de Relaxamento de Lao Ching – Para Dias Tempestuosos é fantástico! E realmente funciona! – ela balançava a cabeça afirmativamente, e recebia dele apenas em olhar sem emoção – Ajuda muito o Rony de vez em quando.

Harry riu abafado, imaginando o amigo tentando relaxar com Hermione falando o tempo todo, "Rony faça isso, não você está fazendo errado. Olha pra mim, é assim que se faz!" . Lembrou do tempo de escola, e algo que não pôde explicar o tomou conta, mas ele logo avistou o novo sentimento e dirigiu-se à Hermione.

- Você não veio aqui para falar do seu livro de Ling num sei o quê! Então, por favor, se puder começar logo... – o moreno a olhava com ironia.

Hermione fitou o amigo e o observou por alguns instantes. Ele estava mudado. Poderia estar um pouco chateado no momento, mas estava aliviado. No fim, a conversa com Gina fizera bem a ele. Ela olhou a sua volta. _"E essa bagunça também ajudou!" _pensou.

- O que aconteceu aqui, Harry? – ela tentou não tropeçar no abajur quebrado, que se encontrava perto do seu pé esquerdo.

- Ah...er...eu... – o moreno, sem graça, começou a recolher alguns papéis – eu estava um pouco nervoso. – riu sem humor.

- Fique parado. – a amiga sacou a varinha e tudo ao redor começou a voltar ao seu lugar.

Harry a olhou envergonhado, enquanto a morena coloca ordem aos seus pertences. Em poucos segundos ela havia terminado.

- Está mais feliz agora? – moreno fazia birra, cruzando os braços – Eu poderia ter feito isso sozinho!

- Assim está bem melhor! – ela não lhe deu ouvidos, enquanto olhava ao redor, se parabenizando, pelo trabalho bem feito.

- Devo dizer obrigado? – Harry perguntou irônico. Ela lhe lançou um olhar infantil antes de responder.

- Na teoria, sim. Mas eu não espero um "obrigado" seu há tantos anos, então não é agora que você precisa me dizer. – ela disse séria e ele perdeu o jeito irônico.

- Você fala como se eu fosse o cara mais grosso e insensível do planeta! – o moreno descruzou os braços.

- Você não é grosso, Harry. Você só está enclausurado dentro de você mesmo, de uma tal maneira que você não consegue nem agradecer, quando alguém lhe faz algo de bom. – ele ficara sério e ela quis quebrar o gelo que se formara – Porém, você parece estar voltando a ser o meu antigo amigo Harry, o garoto bom, corajoso, e cheio de vida que eu conheci no expresso de Hogwarts, e eu fico contente por você ter superado isso.

Ele não sabia explicar, mas Hermione o compreendia tão bem, que ele se irritou por não ter dado ouvidos a ela antes. A amiga sempre sabia o que ele sentia, e estava sempre ao seu lado, nos momentos bons e ruins. Confiara muito mais em Rony, desde o início, mas por trás da Hermione mandona e sabe-tudo, havia a melhor amiga dele, e isso ele não podia negar.

Até ele se sentia diferente, e estava grato consigo, por finalmente ter perdido aquele mal-humor de antes. Ele não se sentia como o verdadeiro Harry, mas sabia que voltaria aos poucos a ser quem ele realmente era, porque logicamente, o livro de Hermione não era tão bom assim!

Abriu um sorriso sincero, como há tempos não fazia. As vezes você precisa que as pessoas joguem as coisas na sua cara, para você realmente entender o que acontece a sua volta. Relembrou-se da carta de Gina, e notou que o que ela havia lhe dito, há alguns minutos, não passara da mesma história que fora contada na carta, mas ele não havia enxergado isso antes. Estava completamente cego pelo ódio.

E agora ele sabia o que Gina sentia, e isso era o que ele sempre desejara saber. Tentou lembrar-se de seu tempo de escola, mas nada lhe vinha a memória, em todo o caso, Hermione provavelmente lembraria.

- Você se lembra de como eu era no sexto ano? – ele perguntou de repente, ela surpreendeu-se com o assunto.

- Ah, claro. Você estava amargurado pela morte de Sirius, e estava mais fechado e distante. Rony e eu começamos a namorar e você acabou ficando mais longe de nós, ainda. Tentamos saber o que se passava com você, mas você nunca deixava, e estava sempre sozinho.

"Quando em um dia, de uma hora para outra, você apareceu namorando a Gina. Todos nós ficamos contentes, e eu havia pensado que com ela, você deixaria todos os seus problemas de lado, e poderia tentar viver um pouco, mesmo que fosse difícil com a guerra e tudo mais. – ela respirou profundamente, antes de continuar – Mas não foi isso que aconteceu. Naquele momento eu não havia entendido, mas agora eu compreendo completamente.

Você tinha medo, Harry. – ele espantou-se e Hermione, sem dar chance dele retrucar, continuou.

- Você tinha muito medo. Medo, caso acontecesse algo conosco, medo pela Gina, medo por todo o mundo envolvido, e medo principalmente, do que você poderia causar a nós.

Depois da morte de Sirius, você se sentia culpado, e com receio de causar mais mortes, inclusive a um de seus amigos.

- Eu me mantinha longe de vocês, com receio de lhes fazer algum mal. – ele a interrompeu – Eu me afastei, na expectativa de Voldemort pensar que eu não tinha mais ninguém a quem ele pudesse matar para afetar a mim. Eu não queria colocar a vida de vocês em perigo.

Ele estava falando a verdade. Fora muito difícil separar-se dos amigos, mas pensara que seria ainda mais, se eles se fossem para sempre.

- E foi aí que o meu plano foi por água a baixo. – ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos negros.

- Não entendo.

- Eu me apaixonei por Gina, e isso não era programado.

Por um momento, todas as suas lembranças voltaram à tona, e ele se lembrava perfeitamente de tudo agora. Até que ele não estava tão errado.

_Toca_

Hermione não esperara a amiga trocar-se e seguiu direto para a casa de Harry. Gina sabia que Hermione o ajudaria, mas da mesma forma, um frio arrepio tomou conta de seu estômago.

Abriu o armário e escolheu a primeira roupa que viu. Uma calça jeans simples e uma blusa preta, de gola alta.

Dobrou com cuidado o pijama que vestia antes e o guardou na primeira gaveta.

Fez tudo com muita calma e paciência e sabia o porquê. Não seria muito fácil encontrar Draco e explicar-lhe toda a história.

Mas no fim, ficara feliz por tudo. Apesar dos incidentes, conseguira entender-se com Harry, e sentia-se satisfeita. Mesmo que ela tivesse que fugir de casa, brigar com Draco, mentir e esconder-se na casa de sua mãe, ela ainda assim, estava contente pelo resultado.

Soltou a cascata de fogo e deixando os cabelos livres dos palitos de madeira, - que foram jogados de qualquer jeito na cama desfeita - vestiu seu casaco de couro.

Estava na hora, e ela não poderia se esconder mais. Suspirou pesadamente, antes de abrir a porta e encontrar parado a sua frente, tamanha recepção.

- Vocês formavam um belo casal, Harry. Mas não tinha como dar certo.

Hermione ainda tentava o consolar, mas todo o trabalho era em vão. Ele não precisava de consolo, agora ele sabia porque ficara tão bravo com Gina, aquele tempo todo, e sabia que ele não era o culpado. Nem ela tinha culpa também. Foi simplesmente um conjunto de erros cometidos pelos dois.

Talvez eles nunca poderiam dar certo mesmo. E por um momento, Harry pensou que havia tirado Gina inteiramente de seu coração, mas ele ainda estava no começo, apesar de saber que não a amava mais com a mesma intensidade. Não correria mais atrás de uma mulher que não a amava. Dessa vez partiria para outra, porque ele sabia o que acontecera de errado.

- Eu sei disso, Mione. Mas tem coisas que vocês não sabem sobre aquele tempo. Coisas que eu escondi de todos.

- Que tipos de coisas, Harry? – Hermione o olhou intrigada, e mostrou um meio sorriso que ele não notou.

- Além do medo de eu poder ferir vocês, muitas coisas ainda passavam pela minha cabeça. Eu nunca tinha notado Gina, além da garota tímida, que se mostrara corajosa no final do meu quinto, mas eu só a via como a irmã do meu melhor amigo. Porém, tudo mudou.

_Flashback_

Mais uma conversa com Dumbledore, que não o levara a nada. Nada de novo, nada de nada. Dumbledore sempre escondia as coisas, mas um dia Harry perderia o controle e não falaria por si. Ele precisava entender o que estava acontecendo. Ele precisava entender o que Voldemort estava à procura e por que. E, além disso, ele precisava saber porque Voldemort ainda não tentara o matar.

Pensando nesse turbilhão de problemas, Harry voltava para o salão comunal da grifinória, quando uma cena um tanto diferente chamou a sua atenção.

Gina Weasley e Draco Malfoy conversando? Por incrível que parecesse, os dois estavam juntos, e conversavam como grandes amigos. O mundo estava de ponta cabeça, ou Harry ficara maluco e ninguém avisara?

Uma Weasley e um Malfoy, amigos? Aquilo era realmente estranho.

Harry não queria atrapalhar, mas também não pôde deixar de notar que eles conversavam sobre algo meio escondido por um código, que só eles pareciam conhecer. Por fim, a curiosidade venceu e ele ficou ouvindo, atrás de um pilar do corredor.

- Você já tem uma resposta? – Malfoy parecia um pouco nervoso, nada parecido com o metido loiro que Harry tanto odiava.

Gina corou antes de responder. Harry não havia notado como ela era tão bonita.

- Eu pensei sim, Draco.

"_Draco? Que intimidade com um Malfoy." _Harry pensou enciumado.

- E eu já tenho uma resposta. – Gina tinha um sorriso fino nos lábios.

Draco estava mais nervoso, e Harry, que nem sabia o que era o assunto, estava tão nervoso quanto ele. E Harry nem sabia o porquê!

- Eu aceito sim, Draco. Porque eu também gosto muito de você, e apesar de saber que vamos passar por muitas coisas para ficarmos juntos, eu ainda sim, amarei você, Draco. E estarei sempre com você.

Harry ficou espantado. Gina e Draco, juntos? Gina amava o Draco e o Draco...Onde estava a sanidade daquele planeta?

Harry não agüentava mais ouvir aquilo, e sorrateiramente seguiu seu caminho.

Chegou no salão comunal tão rápido que nem se lembrava de ter passado pelos outros andares. Só conseguia pensar no que ouvira há alguns minutos, e o que mais o intrigava era, por que ele se importava? Gina já tivera outros namorados, e ele não sentiu nada, e então, por que agora ele estava daquele jeito?

Disse a senha, e assim que a porta abriu, deu de cara com Rony.

- Harry, você viu a Gina por aí? Não consigo achá-la em lugar algum. – o ruivo parecia preocupado, e Harry notou que sua face queimava.

- Ah...er... – as palavras não saiam, e a feição de Rony, só estava piorando as coisas.

- Você viu ou não viu, Harry? – o amigo estava impaciente, e suas orelhas estavam mais vermelhas que os cabelos. Isso era um péssimo sinal.

- Não. – disse de imediato.

- Obrigado, então. – o ruivo nem o olhou e saiu à procura da irmã por todo o castelo.

Harry ainda estava ainda se recuperando do susto, quando Hermione se aproximou.

- Você está bem, Harry?

A amiga parecia preocupada e ele não queria chamar a atenção para si.

- Eu estou ótimo, mas não posso dizer o mesmo da Gina.

- Do que está falando? Você a viu? – ela parecia mais preocupada, e Harry se perguntou por que ela causava mais preocupação que ele, de uma forma um tanto infantil.

- Ela está conversando com o Malfoy, perto do salão principal. Se eu fosse você, eu ia até lá, antes do Rony ter um ataque.

- Nossa... – a amiga ficou desconcertada, mas já parecia saber do assunto – eu vou lá agora mesmo. Obrigada, Harry.

Ela lhe lançou um último sorriso antes de sair apressada atrás da amiga.

Fim do Flashbak

- Harry. Harry...Harry! – Hermione estalou os dedos nos olhos de Harry, e este saiu do transe.

- Añh? Ah, sim...o que foi?

- Você não ouviu nada do que eu disse, Harry. – a amiga sorria – Onde você estava?

- Desculpe-me. – ele sorria também – Eu estava me lembrando do porque eu comecei a notar a Gina.

A morena riu.

- Essas coisas não têm um motivo concreto para acontecerem, Harry.

- Mas eu tive um. – o moreno sorriu pelo canto dos lábios, enquanto a amiga o olhava curiosa.

Continua...

N/A:Capítulo onde você começa a entender as coisas, alias, a fic está no fim, não é? Mas eu prometo que ainda tem mais coisas por vir.

Vou tentar fazer o próximo capítulo mais rápido, blz? Eu estava em semana de prova. ; ) Obrigada pelos comentários e comentem mais vezes, viu!

Beijos...

E até a próxima.


	6. Nada Era O Mesmo

Capítulo 6 – Nada mais era o mesmo

**Três Horas Antes**

"_Será que ele vem?"_

Era a pergunta que não queria calar.

"_Eu acho que não. Ele não seria tão bobo de acreditar no plano de Hermione. Ah, as idéias de Hermione já foram boas, mas essa, sinceramente, foi horrível! Claro que eu não ia dizer a ela..."_

Gina estava deitada em sua cama, na Toca. As cobertas ajeitadas milimetricamente até o seu estômago, de forma que suas mãos ficavam descobertas, e ela podia brincar com os seus dedos, enquanto olhava para o teto.

Não havia nada que pudesse fazer para conter a sua ansiedade. Já tentara de tudo. Já ficara de pé, já ficara sentada, bebera água uma porção de vezes, e as mesmas tantas já organizara o quarto, penteara o cabelo, e brincara com seus dedos.

Não tinha mais o que fazer! E muito menos o que pensar! Estava tão atordoada, que só tentava se acalmar. Tudo em vão.

"_Bem que Hermione podia largar o Rony por uns instantes e vir aqui conversar comigo!"_ ela bufou enquanto pensava. Mas abriu um sorriso logo em seguida.

Lembrara-se dos romances escondidos e das confidencias da amiga, quando ainda estavam em Hogwarts. _"Ah! Bons tempos aqueles, apesar de tudo!"_.

Rony e Hermione formavam realmente um lindo casal. Mesmo depois de todas as brigas tolas dos dois, eles formavam o "marido e mulher" que ela sempre sonhara para ela.

Aborrecia-se com o seu "feliz para sempre" ao lado de Draco. Não que ele não fosse um marido bom, isso ela não podia negar. Ele era realmente muito bom! Ruborizou ao pensar nisso.

Mas ele nunca estava ali, ao lado dela, como Rony estava ao lado de Hermione, e vice-versa. Ele passava muitos dias viajando, e estava sempre preocupado com o seu trabalho, e com os problemas que se passavam no mundo todo. Mas ele nunca estava preocupado com os problemas que se passavam **dentro** da sua própria casa! Ele pensava que estava tudo perfeito, e que Gina estava sempre feliz. Ele nunca suspeitara de nada. E a ruiva também nunca o alertara.

E agora ela estava ali. Fugida de casa, escondendo-se na casa da mãe, que não ficara muito contente com o ato da filha, mas a acolhera como qualquer mãe bondosa faria, esperando pelo seu antigo namorado, que nunca a esquecera.

O que ele pensava sobre ela? O que ela pensava sobre ele? O que Draco pensaria sobre tudo isso? Ela não sabia, mas também não se importava. O que realmente importava era se no fim das contas, toda essa maluquice serviria para alguma coisa. Se ela conseguiria fazer com que Harry visse, que ela não era a culpada e que ele estava errado o tempo todo! Ela tentara explicar, mas ele sempre foi muito teimoso.

Por que ela então não batera na porta dele?

Ela não gostava de admitir, mas estava com medo. Ela estava apavorada pelo o que aconteceria. Gina odiava não ter o controle sobre a situação, e naquele momento ela não tinha controle algum. Simplesmente não sabia o que fazer, e nem como agir, mas sabia que na hora certa ela faria o que lhe viesse à cabeça, e aquilo a apavorava.

Bufou muito mais forte. Agora estava mais nervosa que antes. Por que tinha que pensar sobre o Draco de novo?

Tentou afastar os pensamentos da cabeça, e levantou-se. Serviu-se de um copo d'água. _"É mais um!"._ Deixou o copo pela metade, e seguiu para o banheiro. Ouviu um baixo ruído vindo de trás da porta do quarto, mas não deu importância. Numa casa grande, há sempre vários ruídos.

Entrando do banheiro, movimentou a sua mão em um giro, e com isso acendeu a vela que se encontrava fixada na parede, dentro de uma lamparina. Olhou-se no espelho e não pôde conter-se, sendo assim, ajeitou, mais uma vez, os cabelos com as mãos. Suspirou pesadamente, enquanto apagava a vela, que nem tivera tempo de queimar direito.

Abriu a porta, fazendo com que o seu coração disparasse! O que ele estava fazendo ali, **agora**? Ela não estava pronta ainda. De uma hora para outra toda a ansiedade que sentira, na espera daquele momento, desapareceu fazendo com que calafrios tomassem conta de seu corpo. Ele achava que ela estava doente, e ela não conseguia nem disfarçar. Sua cara de espanto a incriminava.

Como ele não disse nada ela tentara começar, mesmo aturdida.

Harry? Er...ah...já chegou? - tentou desarrumar os cabelos, mas eles continuavam no mesmo lugar. Assim, ele percebera, e ela ficara mais vermelha ainda.

Não vou ser sarcástico.

Ah! Ótimo, era tudo o que ela precisava agora!

Você não estava doente? – ele disse levantando uma sobrancelha, que quase a matou por falta de ar.

Por que ela estava se sentindo daquele jeito?

Mas eu** estou **doente! – ela tentava, mas não conseguir convencer nem a si mesma.

Sabia que aquele era o fim. E que agora ela teria que agir como não imaginara. Respirou profundamente e se preparou para tudo o que viria naqueles próximos minutos.

E qual foi o seu motivo então, senhor Harry Potter? – Hermione disse num tom sarcástico, ainda rindo.

Mas Harry não lhe responderia, por que, aliás, ele não estava a ouvindo mais, e sim, absorto em mais uma de suas lembranças.

_Flashblack_

O salão principal de Hogwarts parecia estar mais lotado do que nos outros dias, mas Harry não comentou nada.

Entrou sem reparar muito na morena oriental que tentava chamar a sua atenção, mais uma vez naquela semana, e dirigiu-se a um lugar vazio na mesa dos grifinórios.

Cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça alguns dos colegas, e sentou-se desleixadamente.

Já soube da novidade?

Não levantou a cabeça de seu prato, mas já sabia que aquela voz animada só poderia ser de sua amiga Hermione.

Não. – ele respondeu sem emoção.

Gina e...

Eu não quero saber, obrigado. – o moreno parecia decido.

A amiga lhe lançou um olhar fatal, o qual ele não se importou, apesar de saber que ela nunca desistiria.

Ótimo. – ela dirigiu-se a ele falando rapidamente – Se você não quer saber que a Gina está namorando o Malfoy, tudo bem, eu não digo.

Harry estava surpreso, mas não queria demonstrar, porém, foi impossível controlar os seus olhos, quando estes se abriram exageradamente.

Pode acreditar. – a amiga sorria para ele.

Harry não pôde deixar de notar que Rony e Gina não se encontravam ali, e que provavelmente estariam juntos.

Onde está o Rony? – ele perguntou para alegria da amiga.

Está conversando com a Gina, lá no salão comunal.

Espero que ele não esteja a matando. – o moreno sorriu fino.

Não se preocupe. Eu avisei a Gina para se manter pelo menos a três passos de distância dele, assim ela poderá correr com mais eficiência.

Não estou preocupado.

Hermione fez uma careta, que quase fez Harry rir, e desistir de tentar irritar a amiga, e voltou à atenção a sua torrada com geléia.

O sinal tocou e todos saíram apressados em direção às suas aulas. A primeira aula de Harry era História da Magia. Ele nunca prestara a atenção na aula, mas sabia que naquele momento estava mais distraído do que nunca.

Por que o Malfoy? Tantos garotos na escola, o que Gina Weasley tinha visto nele? Harry não se achava um modelo de beleza, mas entre ele o Malfoy, ele se garantia.

O Malfoy era chato, metido, frio e gostava, de sempre que podia, estragar o dia de qualquer Weasley, então, o que eles estavam fazendo juntos?

Mas Malfoy também era rico, as garotas corriam sempre atrás dele, e ele tinha uma lábia inigualável.

Harry sentia-se derrotado, mesmo sem tentar fazer algo. Gina não gostava dele? Ela não o amava desde a primeira vez que o vira? E por que raios ela estava com o Malfoy e não com ele?

Harry se surpreendeu pensando nisso.

Talvez seja por que Harry nunca a procurou, ou melhor, nunca trocou mais do que duas palavras com ela, desde o final de seu quinto ano, quando seguiram em jornada ao Ministério da Magia.

Talvez, também, por que nunca pensara nela como uma garota, mas sim como a irmã de seu melhor amigo.

Ele bufou, chamando a atenção da amiga que tentava animar Rony, enquanto andavam pelo corredor, indo em direção a aula de transformação.

Por que não parava de pensar em Gina? Por que ele odiava ainda mais o Malfoy naquele dia? Por que, por Merlin, ele não podia pensar em outra coisa, que não o fizesse lembra-se da ruiva?

O problema era que ele sabia o porque...e por isso ele teria que mudar essa situação. O quanto antes.

_Fim do flashback_

Bom, você não esta me ouvindo mesmo, então eu posso dizer que você é idiota, burro, um tonto que fica me olhando com essa cara de... – Hermione se aproveitava da situação, mais uma vez, enquanto Harry não a ouvia.

Ei! – até que ele voltou à realidade – Eu estou ouvindo!

Ah, desculpe... – a morena ria mais ainda.

Estava só pensando...você podia muito bem esperar. – o moreno tentava fazer cara de sério.

Ah, claro. Então toda a vez que você mergulhar de cabeça no seu passado, eu vou ter que sentar aqui e esperar até que você resolva lembrar que eu estou na sala! É...realmente faz **muito** sentido. – debochou a amiga.

Vamos parar com a brincadeira, está bem? – sua expressão de "será que você não cresceu?" era inconfundível.

Hermione sempre fora àquela garota centrada, pensando sempre nos estudos e parecendo adulta o tempo todo. Bem, Hermione ERA assim. Não que ela tenha mudado completamente, claro que não, uma prova disso era que no natal ela dava livros sobre cidades turísticas do mundo mágico para seus filhos, enquanto Rony tinha que comprar todos os brinquedos sozinho. Mas a morena havia mudado muito desde que se casara com Rony. Ela parecia mais livre e despreocupada com a vida. Não tinha que ficar pensando em notas o tempo todo e o seu trabalho, apesar de ser um segredo total e muito importante, não parecia interferir tanto assim na sua vida pessoal. Ela parecia uma criança feliz, quem sabe porque agora ela se sinta feliz. Não feliz como antes, um sorriso ali, e outro aqui, mas realizada. Sentia-se bem assim, e fazia a todos a sua volta sentir-se bem também, a partir do momento em que ela chegava.

Muitas coisas haviam mudado na vida dos três. Empregos, casamentos, filhos, missões, tudo havia virado de cabeça para baixo, mas os três ainda continuavam bons amigos, como se nada tivesse acontecido. E agora que Harry se sentia mais tranqüilo, ele sabia que poderia curtir mais a amizade de seus dois grandes amigos.

O olhar infantil perdeu seu espaço e a Hermione adulta voltou ao corpo da amiga.

Por mim, tudo bem. – Ela sentou-se no braço do sofá – Mas você ainda não me disse o tal motivo.

Hum... – o moreno riu com a curiosidade da amiga – você não vai gostar...

Suas mãos tremeram por um instante, mas ela queria mostrar seriedade. Não queria que os dois soubessem que o coração dela disparara no instante em que abrira a porta. Mas isso era apenas uma ilusão.

Depois do primeiro susto, Gina tentou mostrar calma, e parecer neutra a presença dos dois na frente de sua porta.

"_O que os dois estão fazendo ali?"_ pensou consigo.

Isso só poderia indicar problema. Quando aqueles dois homens, os homens que ela mais amava em toda a sua vida, juntavam-se, ou era problema nacional, ou era problema familiar. E pela expressão na face de seu pai, ele não deveria estar contente.

Então, - ele começara, já que todos permaneceram calados – já arrumou suas coisas?

Ele não parecia muito calmo, e suas orelhas estavam vermelhas, e como todo o Weasley deveria saber, quando algum membro da família está nervoso, o suficiente para matar alguém, suas orelhas podem tornar-se avermelhadas.

"_Péssimo sinal."_

Ela não sabia que o pai estava de volta. Quando chegou na Toca, sua mãe a informara que Artur estava em uma viagem de negócios, e só voltaria na semana que vem. Então, o que ele estava fazendo ali, em plena sexta-feira?

Tentou não entrar em choque ao responder a pergunta de seu pai.

Sim, é claro. – forçou um sorriso torto – Está tudo pronto na minha mala.

Isso é muito bom. Pegue suas coisas, e volte para a **sua **casa. – o pai sorriu fino, num tom de deboche.

A ênfase na parte da "sua casa" fez com que testa da ruiva franzisse levemente. Ele a estava expulsando dali? A Toca não era mais a casa dela? Como ele podia estar falando desse jeito com ela?

Desculpe, por invadir a **sua **casa sem permissão, papai. Eu não queria lhe ofender.

Ai, essa doera. E só piorou as coisas.

Agora, não era só as orelhas do senhor Weasley que estavam vermelhas, mas sim toda a sua face tornara-se avermelhada.

Acho que você não entendeu o que eu quis dizer, Gina. Eu não estou mandando você embora, porque essa casa não é sua. Estou mandando você embora, porque nem eu e nem o Draco aqui – apontou para o loiro platinado que o acompanhava – estamos felizes com essa sua brincadeira sem graça.

Aquela foi a gota d'água.

"_Brincadeira?"_ a ruiva pensou em deboche.

Isso não é uma brincadeira. Fiquem vocês sabendo que eu tive os meus motivos. E eu não estava tentando ser engraçada. – ela olhou para Draco, que se mantinha sem reação nenhuma, encostado no corrimão da escada – Ou ao invés disso, eu teria colocado um nariz vermelho e sairia saltitando por aí.

"_Opa, eu não disse isso!"_

Que bom que você tenha seus motivos. Draco vai adorar ouvi-los. – o senhor Weasley desistira de ter uma conversa civilizada com sua filha e retirou-se, seguindo pelo corredor.

Gina ainda estava transtornada pelo pai pensar que ela só tinha feito aquilo de brincadeira. Para sentar no sofá e rir depois. Ele não sabia o quanto àquela situação era séria.

Bufou depois que o pai não pudesse mais ouvi-la e notou que Draco a fitava. Dirigiu sua atenção a ele e notou que aqueles olhos cinzas não pareciam felizes, apesar na sua face se manter intacta.

Podemos ir? – sua voz parecia mais arrastada que o normal, e isso não era bom.

Está certo. Só vou pegar minha mala. – ela virou-se para dentro do quarto, mas ele a impediu, já entrando no quarto.

Deixa que eu pego, vá falar com a sua mãe, assim poderemos sair.

Ela concordou e começou a descer as escadas.

Enquanto descia ia pensando consigo mesma. De duas uma, ou Draco estava muito nervoso, ou estava muito calmo, porque ela só o vira agir assim, em situações muito drásticas. Gina não achava que essa situação se encaixava no perfil, alias, ela só passara três dias na casa da mãe dela, Draco não estava em casa mesmo, não faria a mínima diferença.

De qualquer forma, ficou torcendo para que ele estivesse calmo demais, e apenas cansado.

Afastou os pensamentos assim que entrou na cozinha para despedir-se de sua mãe.

Não se preocupe. Conte-me e eu lhe direi se eu gosto ou não. Você é surpreendente, mas eu estou me acostumando já. – Hermione estava quase morrendo de curiosidade, mas nunca deixaria transparecer, apesar de Harry conhecê-la tão bem, que ele já sabia disso.

Você que pediu.

Tudo bem, eu aceito as conseqüências, dessa enorme decisão! – a morena debochava com humor.

Uma das grandes culpadas por isso foi você, Mione. – ela sorria vendo a reação da amiga.

O que? – seus olhos castanhos se abriram de forma exagerada – O que eu tenho haver com isso, Harry?

Eu vou te explicar...

Gina despediu-se rapidamente da mãe e seguiu com Draco, até o jardim, já que não poderiam desaparatar dentro das imediações da Toca.

"_Tudo isso por segurança!", _a ruiva ainda podia ouvir a voz de Alastor Moody, o conselheiro do ministro, enquanto escolhia os mais diversos feitiços de proteção, para serem executados por toda a Toca. E isso incluía o feitiço contra aparatação.

"_Esse é muito importante!"_ o velho auror dizia _"Porque você não quer ser surpreendido no meio da noite, não é mesmo, Arthur? Imagine seqüestradores ou antigos comensais foragidos! Todos poderiam entrar a qualquer momento aqui, mas não se preocupe, meu caro amigo, eu cuidarei de tudo!" _

Resultado, a casa poderia apitar, ou até mesmo explodir a qualquer momento, de tanta magia concentrada por ali, mas, logicamente, Arthur não diria nada ao amigo, já que este só queria o seu bem.

Gina e Draco subiam os pequenos morros, que se postavam ao redor da Toca. Um silêncio mórbido tomara conta dos dois, e isso deixava a ruiva muito descontente.

Ela tentara iniciar uma conversa diversas vezes, mas faltava coragem, e ela não sabia porque estava se sentindo daquele jeito, perante o marido.

Olhou ao redor, a procura de qualquer coisa que servisse de assunto, e sentiu uma leve brisa tocar seus cabelos soltos. Isso era um bom começo para uma conversa.

Está frio hoje, não é mesmo? – sua voz era delicada e esperançosa por uma resposta.

Que não obteve. Draco nem sequer moveu sua cabeça, e continuou o seu caminho, sempre dois passos a frente da ruiva.

Hoje está mais frio do que ontem, você não acha? – ela teria que ser persistente, não podia desistir – Sabe, porque eu pensei que começaria a fazer calor, já que estamos em meados de...

Ela falava sem parar sobre nada, de tanto nervosismo. Porém, foi interrompida pelo loiro, que ao fitá-la, não parecia muito feliz.

Fique quieta, está bem? Não finja que nada aconteceu entre nós, porque você me ainda deve muitas explicações!

Seus olhos transbordavam raiva e sua voz parecia mais grossa, do que a costumeira.

Ele havia parado de caminhar, e agora estava de frente com a ruiva.

Gina não entendia o porquê de todo aquele nervosismo e ela não o deixaria a tratar como criança.

O quê? Ah é, senhor "eu sou o dono da razão", então acho que está na hora de resolvermos algumas questões por aqui! – ela balançava a cabeça freneticamente enquanto falava, o que o deixou ainda mais impaciente.

Roupa suja, se lava em casa. Eu só vou resolverei com você, lá! – o loiro soava decidido.

Ah, espere aí! – mas a ruiva também – Porque não podemos resolver aqui e agora?

Porque eu não quero ficar gritando com você, como se nós fossemos loucos, obrigada. E isso já está decidido. – ele sorrira irônico, pelo canto dos lábios, e recomeçara a caminhada.

A ruiva o alcançou, parando na sua frente, no intuito de fazê-lo ouvir.

Você está redondamente enganado, se pensa que... – porém, foi interrompida novamente.

CHEGA! Você já passou dos limites, está bem? Eu não agüento mais, então pára! – sua voz saiu estridente e a ruiva estremeceu. Draco nunca gritara com ela antes. – Resolveremos isso em casa e ponto final. – e assim, ele recomeçou a caminhar novamente.

A ruiva ficou paralisada, enquanto ele se afastava, cada vez mais depressa.

"_Ele gritou comigo?"_ ela sentia-se uma idiota _"Ele **realmente **gritou comigo? Esse não é o meu Draco."_

Gina ainda estava no mesmo lugar, nem um único centímetro a frente, quando ele virara-se e voltara a falar.

Você não vem? – sua expressão era de desgosto, como há muito tempo ela não o via fazer.

A caçula dos Weasley voltara à realidade e seguira com ele até o último portão.

Desaparataram no mesmo instante.

É bom mesmo. Porque eu não tenho culpa se você é doido ou não, Harry. – Hermione o intimidava, ainda perplexa com o que o amigo dissera.

Você ficou enchendo a minha cabeça deque eu estava diferente, de que eu estava gostando da Gina...e isso e aquilo. – ele debochava imitando a amiga enquanto falava – Até que chegou um dia que eu acreditei.

Eu nunca fiz isso. – a morena balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Ah, então você não se lembra daquele dia...

_Flashback_

Harry estava sentado em um dos inúmeros bancos de madeira da biblioteca. Amaldiçoando todos os professores que passaram lições naquela semana, quando notou que Hermione sentara-se ao seu lado.

Por um momento, ambos nada disseram, e o moreno ainda esperando a amiga lhe dizer o que estava fazendo ali, afinal, começou a conversa.

Algum problema, Mione? – ele não soava irritado, mas apenas impaciente.

Sim. – a morena respondeu em tom de confissão, o que confundiu Harry ainda mais.

E qual é?

Você, Harry.

"_Ah, não. Mais uma vez, não!"_

Se Hermione fosse começar mais uma vez com aquela conversa de: "Harry, fale pra mim o que está lhe incomodando" ou "Harry, eu estou achando você um tanto diferente", ele não falaria por si.

Mais uma vez, Hermione? – a impaciência do moreno transbordava pelos seus poros.

Harry, eu sei que você está passando por vários problemas, mas você tem que admitir que depois que a Gina... – Hermione falava numa voz maternal.

Não! Não, não, Hermione! – o moreno chamara a atenção de um grupo de alunos do primeiro ano, mas nem ele, nem Hermione deram atenção – Eu já lhe disse, eu não tenho nada com a Gina, e não vou ter! Isso não me importa!

Era ridícula a forma como ele tentava convencer a si mesmo, sem sucesso algum.

A amiga ouvia os seus gritos sem nenhuma mudança em seu semblante calmo. Ela já se conformara com a paixão do amigo pela ruiva, e nada a faria mudar de opinião. Mas Harry tinha que abrir seus olhos antes que fosse tarde...

_Fim do Flashback_

Não venha dizer que você não se lembra desse dia, e nem dos tantos outros em que você me infernizou, Hermione! – o moreno sorria, mas um ar de "eu estou certo" tomou conta.

Se eu lhe falar que eu nem lembrava desses dias, você vai acreditar? – a amiga estava surpresa.

Pois eles ocorreram...e você todo o dia, aparecia para lembrar-me que eu amava a Gina, e que eu tinha que fazer algo a respeito, antes que eu a perdesse para sempre. Mas o que você não sabia é que eu nunca poderia tê-la.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio. Hermione sentiu-se culpada por um momento, e Harry notou isso.

Não fique assim. A culpa não foi só sua também...tem muito mais gente envolvida...

Do que você está falando? – a morena parecia confusa.

Hum...depende...você está curiosa?

Harry não vai começar de novo, não é?

Harry a olhava de uma forma engraçada, a deixando mais curiosa do que o normal, e ela não estava agüentando mais aquilo.

Você quer parar de fazer tanto suspense por uma coisa sem motivo, e dizer logo o que é, por favor? – Hermione cruzou os braços num tom de reprovação.

Está bem, está bem...a culpa toda é do Malfoy. – ele confessou por fim.

O que? Será que você não notou que você culpa o Malfoy por todos os seus problemas, Harry? Será que o problema não está em você? – a Hermione adulta e sensata voltava a ativa.

Não é isso. Eu fiquei confuso; logicamente a culpa é minha também...

_Flashback_

Harry amava Gina. Ele não podia mais negar, e isso o consumia de tal forma, que ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Imediatamente!

Passara todos aqueles anos sabendo do amor interminável da ruiva por ele, e nunca sentira nada com isso. Então, por que agora era diferente?

Porque ele era um idiota.

Gina esteve sempre a sua "disposição", digamos assim, o tempo todo. Ele sabia que ela a amava, e isso o fazia sentir-se bem, porque, pelo menos, alguém pensava dessa forma, em todo o mundo. E ele nunca se preocupara com Gina em si, mas agora que ela não se importava mais com ele, a coisa toda era diferente.

Ele precisava do amor dela para viver, e nunca havia notado isso. Nunca percebera o quanto precisava dela por perto, mesmo que fosse só às escondidas, ou apenas em sua imaginação, mas sem ela, ali, espreitando por ele, ele sentia-se só.

E agora? Como ele diria a ela, que demorou, mas ele finalmente compreendera o quanto sempre a amarara? Como diria que precisava dela, como precisa do ar que respira?

Malfoy nunca fizera nada de bom para ela, e não a merecia. Ao certo, ele também não a merecia, mas ainda sim, na opinião de Harry, ele era melhor que o Malfoy, em todos os sentidos.

"_Além do mais, Draco está metido com o lado errado, e não importa o que façamos, ele arruinará a vida dela"._

O ciúme que sentia por Malfoy, por Draco poder ter o que ele não podia, o consumia e crescia a cada dia que passava. E ele nada podia fazer.

Fora Simplesmente Esquecido, e nada mudaria isso.

A culpa toda era do Malfoy!

Harry sabia que ele só a notara porque era o seu rival que chamara a atenção da ruiva, ao invés de qualquer outro rapaz da escola. Alias, Gina já namorara tantos outros, e ele não havia se importado, mas com o Malfoy era diferente.

Justo Draco Malfoy, com centenas de garotos na escola! Ela estava o provocando, não era possível! Por que Draco e não ele? O que Draco tinha que ele não tinha? No que Draco era melhor que ele?

Harry queria enfiar sua cabeça para fora da janela e soltar o trinco, assim sofreria menos. Esse turbilhão de perguntas, e o rosto com linhas suaves e pele macia de Gina, não saiam de sua cabeça.

Dormia pensando nela. Acordava pensando nela. Fazia as lições, andava, assistia às aulas pensando nela, até **respirava **penando nela!

"Por Merlin, isso tem que parar!"

Hermione, Rony, e todos haviam notado que ele estava diferente. Estava mais desligado do que a taxa permitida para um aluno do sexto ano. Ele não era mais o mesmo, e isso não podia ficar assim.

Sorriu, pensando no plano que colocaria em prática. Poderia não funcionar, mas se funcionasse, ele jogaria na cara de toda a escola que Harry Potter era muito melhor, além de sempre ganhar no final, do que Draco Malfoy!

_Fim do Flashback_

N/A: Oh! Tanto mistério por causa de uma coisa tão boba...desculpe...mas é que foi engraçado fazer todo esse suspense!

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, tanto quanto eu gostei de escrevê-lo! ;)

E mais uma vez eu atrasei a conversa decisiva da história. Gina e Draco! Essa conversa deveria ter saído no cap. 4, mas aí eu me empolguei e já viu, né? Mas prometo que ela vai sair no próximo, de qualquer maneira! A Quel num agüenta mais ouvir eu dizer isso..heheh

Fic acabando... :(

Não vou dizer se a fic vai acabar D/G ou H/G, pq esse é mistério da fic, então parem de perguntar! ...heheh

E um último obrigada as pessoas que estão acompanhando a fic: Miaka, Camila, Carol, Nan, a Quel (por pura pressão!heheh) ..e se houver outras...obrigada tbm! ; )

E pra quem quiser falar comigo, eu adoro conversar(deu pra notar...) meu MSN: 


	7. Outra Versão dos Fatos

Capítulo 7 –

Draco, seguido de perto por Gina, aparatou no centro do enorme Hall de entrada da Mansão Malfoy. Gina suspirou olhando a sua volta. Tudo parecia igual, mas ela sabia que não verdade. Ela sabia que ás vezes, as coisas parecem ser o que elas não são.

A Mansão Malfoy localizava-se em terras longínquas e secretas a todas as pessoas que não pertencessem à família. Muitos feitiços a cobriam, e outros tantos, a deixavam longe dos olhares de trouxas, e até de alguns bruxos, menos poderosos.

Gina olhou para os tantos quadros a sua volta, e parou num lugar em especial da parede, onde outrora, podia ser visto o retrato de Lúcio Malfoy. Ainda podia ouvir ao longe a voz de do mesmo, no dia de seu julgamento.

"_Eu posso ser levado para prisão._ – ele dizia enquanto dois guardas o levavam, depois de ouvir sua sentença; a morte – _Mas eu prometo, sua fedelha amante de trouxas, você nunca será feliz com esse traidor de minha família!"_

Gina o olhava, amedrontada, enquanto Draco postava-se ao seu lado, segurando a sua mão, lhe dando confiança e coragem para não se importar com o que ouvia.

" _Você nunca será feliz na minha casa! Nem você, nem esse traidor do próprio sangue!"_ ralhou o loiro.

Draco aproximou-se do ouvido da ruiva: _"Não ligue pra isso, já temos toda a felicidade do mundo. Em alguns minutos ele estará morto, e nós livres." _ Ele a encorajava, porque não queria criar uma discussão na frente de todas aquelas pessoas. Acima de tudo, ele era um Malfoy, e Malfoys têm educação e bom senso, na frente dos outros. Mas o loiro também sabia que o seu pai, apesar de muito mais preocupado com a honra da família, do que ele, já não era mais o mesmo, e se permitia dizer o que lhe viesse à cabeça.

Quentes lágrimas rolavam pelo seu rosto pálido de medo. Não queria ouvir aquilo, não queria que amaldiçoassem seu casamento, e acima de tudo, não queria sentir o medo de perder Draco. Não podia ficar sem ele, não suportaria sofrer mais uma vez. A voz de Draco a consolou, e por um instante, tudo parecia calmo e estável, mais uma vez, até que a voz de Lúcio ecoasse novamente, já da saída da grande sala de julgamentos.

"_Não se esqueça das minhas palavras, Weasley. Você nunca será feliz, enquanto o nome Malfoy fizer parte do seu!" _

A ruiva soltou um suspiro alto, e abraçou o loiro ao seu lado. Não conseguia dizer mais nada, e também não era necessário. Lúcio já saíra e outro prisioneiro sentara na cadeira com algemas, a qual ele havia se sentado uns minutos antes.

Passou as mãos pelos cabelos de fogo, os jogando para trás, da mesma forma, que espantava as más lembranças. Não queria se lembrar de tudo aquilo que fazia seu coração parecer pequeno e frágil.

Gina olhou pela janela, apreciando a magnífica paisagem da extensa propriedade.

O terreno de toda a mansão era maior que todo o Vaticano e seu jardim, reorganizado por Gina, que não tinha mais nada para fazer, enquanto Draco viajava, era o sonho de todos os floristas do mundo bruxo.

A mansão era envolta por firmes e altas grades de prata, que na entrada principal, traziam o brasão da família – um M, dentro de um escudo de cavalheiro, envolto por uma cobra; suas cores eram prata e verde – além, de o nome Malfoy, ao alto.

Esse portão levaria você, a um longo caminho de um piso prata reluzente, passando por quase toda a propriedade, até chegar a casa, em si. O Jardim de Gina, que antes pertencia a Narcisa, localizava-se a poucos metros da entrada, do lado esquerdo.

Certa vez, a ruiva mostrara uma foto bruxa desse esplendido jardim a Hermione, que o comparara com o filme "O Jardim Secreto"; o que criou uma grande confusão na cabeça da ruiva, que nem ao menos sabia o que era um filme; e deixou-a impressionada.

A grama verde musgo cobria todo o chão e pequenas árvores de flores roxas encontravam-se na entrada, como se, abrissem passagem para suas companheiras. A partir daí, as mais belas flores inundavam o ambiente, que fora enfeitiçado, fazendo com que o céu sempre estivesse aberto, e com um grande arco-íris, acentuando as mais diversas cores nas flores que ali estavam. Roxas, amarelas, laranjas, brancas, rosas, vermelhas, azuis, e até verdes, todas as cores encontravam-se naquele mar de pétalas incontáveis.

Sem falar no aroma. O odor de todas aquelas flores formava um único e mais perfeito perfume feito no mundo. Gina passara tanto tempo ali, que aquele cheiro impregnara nela, e Draco passou meses chamando-a de Flor do Campo, o que a deixava ruborizada todas às vezes.

A ruiva podia passar horas e horas a fio, apenas olhando o vôo das borboletas ao redor das flores, ou o trabalho intrigante das abelhas, ou ainda, admirar as tantas joaninhas que moravam ali.

Com certeza era a parte da casa que ela mais gostava.

Mas a mansão era muito maior e também incluía: um amplo espaço para lazer, uma quadra de quadribol profissional – que Draco ganhara no seu décimo segundo aniversário, quando entrou para o time da sonserina – as sombrias masmorras, uma imensa biblioteca, um poço, o lago ao fundo das imediações, o quarto dos elfos domésticos – um pequeno cômodo, fora da residência, onde os mais de quinze elfos dormiam enfileirados, além do mausoléu da família Malfoy, um lugar onde Gina jamais quisera entrar.

A ruiva não compreendia o porquê de tantos cômodos, se ela não utilizava – e nem conhecia – a metade deles, e Draco passava mais tempo fora, do que dentro de casa. Mas o loiro nunca reformaria nem uma porta quebrada que fosse da mansão, que sempre fora a mesma, durante tantas gerações.

O Hall de entrada era recoberto por um papel de parede de veludo verde, com seu piso frio cinza escuro cobrindo todo o chão do espaçoso cômodo. Duas armaduras medievais encontravam-se ao lado da enorme porta de mogno, a porta de entrada, enquanto vários quadros de familiares loiros, de olhos acinzentados e com olhares malignos perante a ruiva, a fitavam de forma mais ameaçadora, do que o normal.

Gina não se sentia bem ali, não naquele momento, e temendo cair de uma hora pra outra, ela dirigiu-se à primeira cadeira que avistou. Por um instante, percebeu que Draco não se encontrava mais na sala, e no intuito de ir atrás dele, a ruiva levantou-se e notou que uma porta lateral, a qual ela nem sabia da existência, abriu-se e dela o loiro entrara.

- Você está bem? – seu tom era de preocupação, apesar de estar bem disfarçado pela amargura que sentia.

Ela assentiu com um movimento de cabeça.

- Ótimo. – o loiro encostou a porta, e olhando para ela de uma forma sinistra, esfregou suas mãos, uma na outra, antes de continuar – Acho que já podemos conversar.

O tom de ansiedade e impaciência na voz do loiro, quase fez o coração de Gina parar.

Hermione ainda olhava atônita, para um Harry sincero a sua frente. A reação da amiga, ao contar-lhe a verdade, não fora das melhores. Ao contrário, fora muito pior do que imaginara, já que ele nunca pensara que deixaria Hermione sem palavras. O moreno tinha certeza de que Hermione gritaria, e diria um imenso sermão sobre como ele manipulava seus sentimentos de forma obscura e diferente dos outros. Ou ainda, como ele podia ter feito aquilo com Gina, será que ele não tinha consciência?

Mas não. Ela simplesmente ficou ali, parada, olhando para ele de uma forma grotesca, que quase o fez rir. Agora ele se perguntara se foi uma boa idéia contar tudo o que lhe passava pela cabeça, quando tinha dezesseis anos.

A morena tentou começar uma porção de vezes, mas em todas, mudava de idéias e calava-se por fim. Harry já não agüentava mais de suspense e depois de alguns minutos ele tentou tirar alguma resposta dela.

- E então? O que você achou? – o moreno ria do confuso semblante da amiga, enquanto sua voz saia um pouco insegura.

Hermione riu - e ele não sabia se era dele, ou com ele - e depois se sentou relaxadamente no sofá, a sua frente, sendo seguida por Harry.

A morena o fitou, e olhando bem nos olhos verdes a sua frente, as palavras pareciam ter simplesmente voltado à tona.

- Você é um sacana, Harry. – a voz dela saia calma, e assim o moreno rira alto, e ela continuou – Não, você é sim. – ela também sorria – Eu não acredito. Será que você não percebeu?

- Percebeu o que?

- A que ponto chega o seu ciúme pelo Draco! – ela exclamou, empurrando-o levemente pelo ombro.

- Calma aí! – ele parara de rir, e fingia estar sério – O que você quer dizer?

- Quero dizer que o seu ciúme pelo Draco, é doentio, Harry. – e ela debochou – E se eu fosse **você...**eu tomava cuidado, viu?

- Não começa, Mione! – o moreno voltara a sorrir, enquanto ela ria solta – Meu negócio é mulher!

- É verdade, é realmente perigoso, Harry.

- Muito engraçado, Hermione... - o moreno fingia-se ponderado.

Os dois riam alto, já que Hermione debochava dos estranhos gostos do amigo, e permaneceram desse modo por um longo tempo, só dizendo bobagens, um para o outro.

Harry finalmente parecia feliz, na opinião de Hermione. Ele voltara a ser quem ele era, o mesmo Harry de sempre. O Harry seu melhor amigo. Seu irmão. O garoto que poderia contar para todas as horas, e que sempre estaria lá para ajudar, combater, e rir das forças do mal, que teimavam em perseguí-los.

Sorriu, pensando em como Rony ficaria contente com a notícia. Mas ainda assim havia uma certa insegurança que a consumia. Uma angústia de que Harry, talvez, pudesse estar se enganando mais um vez.

E se quando ela fosse embora, quando ele ficasse sozinho, sua mente se voltasse a Gina, e ele novamente mergulhasse naquele abismo. Hermione sabia que Harry era teimoso, e difícil de se convencer, principalmente a si mesmo, será que ele conseguiria dessa vez?

Torcia por dentro, para que aquilo não fosse somente um truque para que a dor voltasse mais forte e renovada, porque ela sabia que Harry não agüentaria.

Apesar de tudo, ele parecia bem. Não tinha mais aqueles olhares cínicos ou debochados, nem aquela voz sempre nervosa, ou entediada, que permaneceu por todos aqueles anos. Ele parecia normal, e até um pouco tímido, como era em Hogwarts.

"_Esse é o Harry que eu conheço. Sem sombra de dúvida!" _ ela concluiu, depois de o ver ruborizado por causa de uma frase a respeito de uma certa aluna loira, que corria atrás dele, nos tempos de Hogwarts. Uma garota doida, e sem futuro na opinião de Hermione, que era totalmente contra a visão que Harry tinha de Luna Lovegood.

Voltaram no tempo, correram até o futuro, e olharam para o presente. Tudo parecia normal, e perfeito na visão de Hermione.

"_E assim como antes, nós somos os mesmos"_

Mas ela não contava com o que estava por vir. Hermione nem fazia idéia de que, num lugar um tanto longe dali, uma decisão estava sendo feita.

Uma decisão que poderia mudaria tudo...

Gina queria fugir dali. Correr e só voltar quando tudo estivesse resolvido. Não queria enfrentar aquilo sozinha. Não queria estar ali, agüentando aquele olhar frio e sombrio de seu próprio marido, enquanto ela tentava achar uma solução. Mas ela sabia que era impossível. E ela sabia também que não era mais uma criança, e teria que enfrentar as conseqüências de seus atos.

Respirou profundamente antes de responder.

- Podemos falar sobre o que você quiser, Draco. Só não vejo o motivo para isso. – ela queria descobrir o que o havia deixado mais nervoso. Ela sair de casa de uma hora pra outra, com mala e tudo, ou o encontro dela com o maior inimigo, vivo, dele, Harry.

- Ah, você não sabe o motivo? – o loiro perguntara calmamente.

E ela não entendia porque, mas ela realmente preferiria que ele gritasse logo de uma vez.

– Então eu vou lhe dizer, querida.

Aquele "querida" não era um bom sinal. _"Querida? Desde quando ele me chamava de querida?" _

- Vou lhe contar como **eu** me senti com tudo isso, está bem?

- Senta que lá vem história. – a ruiva não pode conter-se, e olhar que recebeu em troca transformou seu pequeno sorriso, num semblante nervoso.

O loiro respirou fundo antes de começar.

Mais um dia duro de trabalho. Por que havia tantos países no mundo? E por que todos tinham que ter problemas? Pareciam que estavam competindo para ver quem tinha mais problemas! E acima de tudo, por que raios ele aceitara o cargo de Chefe das Relações Exteriores?

Jogou sua maleta em cima da mesa do escritório, assim que aparatou em casa. Tirou o casaco, e o colocou organizadamente no encosto da cadeira, alisando uma dobra que ficara. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos platinados, quando ao naquela mesa o chamou a atenção.

Uma carta aberta, dois pergaminhos amassados, o tinteiro aberto, e a pena de Gina deixada de lado, ainda com algumas gotas de tinta, que assim mancharam o exemplar do profeta diário, que ali se encontrava.

A principio, ele não queria ler uma carta que não fora endereçada a ele, mas a situação não permitia educação que sua mãe lhe dera, e ele começou a ler a carta a sua frente.

Era a carta de Harry.

"_O que o Potter quer dessa vez?" _não pôde deixar de pensar.

A cada linha que era lida, um ódio incontrolado crescia dentro dele.

Por que Harry não desistia? Ele tem sempre que vencer no final? Por que ele não se contenta, de que dessa vez, o loiro havia ganhado, e o moreno nada podia fazer contra isso? Gina era dele, e Harry não tinha mais com o que lutar.

"_Por que ele não encara a realidade, e não nos deixa em paz?"_

Leu o pergaminho a sua frente, rapidamente, e o amassou violente ao fim. Arremessando, a pequena bolinha de papel que se formara, para longe, ele pegou seu casaco e deixou a sala.

Procurou por todos os cantos. Todos os lugares. Todos os cômodos, no lago, na cozinha, em todos os quartos, e até no jardim que ela tanto gostava, e nada. Gina não se encontrava em lugar algum.

Subiu novamente ao quarto, e ao entrar notou algo, que antes não havia dado atenção.

O guarda-roupa encontrava-se aberto, e algumas roupas espalhavam-se pelo chão. Ele abriu um segundo armário, e notou que uma das malas não estava ali.

Respirou profundamente, diversas vezes e tentou não perder o controle.

"_Você é um Malfoy, lembre-se você é um Malfoy."_

Na opinião dele, a ruiva não poderia ter ido atrás de Harry. Não, ela não seria capaz de tanto. Ou seria? Ela seria louca o suficiente para largar tudo por causa de uma carta melosa? O loiro sabia que podia fazer uma, mil vezes melhor, mas a sensação de que Gina o largara não saia da sua mente.

Tentou raciocinar por um momento. Tentou ser lógico, apesar de saber, que sua, até então, dedicada e feliz esposa, não era uma pessoa completamente sã, e ele sabia que ela agia por impulsos, o que poderia ser perigoso. Para os dois.

Com quem ele poderia falar? Quem poderia saber onde ela estava? Quem? Quem? Qu...foi quando lembrou de alguém.

Quem melhor que sua grande amiga, e não podia deixar de pensar, sangue-ruim, sabe-tudo, metida..., enfim, Hermione Gran...quer dizer, Weasley? Ele ainda não se acostumara com a idéia.

Hermione com certeza saberia onde ela estaria, e certamente o ajudaria a encontrá-la também. Pronto, o caso estava resolvido.

Ou quase.

Ele nunca pediria alguma coisa a Hermione. O que dificultava algumas coisas. Tentou e tentou, e forçou-se a apartar no ministério e ir atrás da morena, mas uma força maior, chamada de orgulho, o manteve parado no mesmo lugar de antes.

O que ele faria agora?

Amaldiçoou-se várias vezes consecutivas, até uma luz invadir sua mente. Se Hermione saberia onde Gina estaria, então Ronald Weasley também saberia. E com o ruivo, apesar de ser difícil, ele falaria, aliás, eles praticamente trabalhavam juntos.

Vestiu seu casaco e partiu.

O Ministério estava cheio àquela hora, a chamada "Hora do Rush".

O enorme relógio de entrada marcava exatas 1:00 hora da tarde. O horário em que a maioria dos trabalhadores volta ao trabalho para finalmente resolver, o que eles enrolaram para fazer na parte da manhã.

Inúmeras pessoas corriam de um lado para o outro, enquanto muito gritavam, outros escreviam petições e outros ainda tentavam se concentrar no trabalho.

Draco passou por todo aquele turbilhão de pessoas e entrou no elevador, ao final do corredor, instantes antes do mesmo fechar suas portas completamente.

Apertou o andar desejado, com uma certa dificuldade, já que com ele, o elevador transportava mais quatro pessoas, três bruxos estranhos e uma bruxa com aparência de uma velha bibliotecária, além de vários bilhetes voadores, que atrapalhavam a visão de Draco.

Depois da bruxa descer, ele foi o próximo, restando no elevador, apenas os três bruxos, que o olhavam como se ele fosse uma divindade.

Tentando não pensar nos três, ele se dirigiu rapidamente, até a sala do chefe de defesa dos aurores, Ronald Weasley.

Andou por dois, ou seriam três corredores até perceber que não fazia idéia de onde era a sala de Rony. O loiro tinha apenas uma idéia geral de onde seria, porque nunca estivera ali antes, alias, sua esposa nunca havia fugido de casa também! Ele não podia se culpar.

Draco ia desistir de procurar, e finalmente engolir aquele orgulho masculino, que o impedia de pedir informação a qualquer um, quando uma voz irritada o chamou a atenção.

"Já disse que temos que achá-lo de qualquer forma, não importa como! Será que você não entende?" a voz saia da segunda sala a direita de Draco.

Era sem sombra de dúvida a voz de Rony Weasley. Encaminhou-se até o local, e ao chegar, certificou-se do palpite ao ler a inscrição "Ronald Weasley – Chefe de Defesa do Departamento de Aurores do Ministério do Reino Unido". O loiro achou um desperdício de tempo, terem escrito todas aquelas informações desnecessárias, que ocupavam duas linhas, em uma letra minúscula, mas aquele era o governo! E isso explicava tudo.

Bateu de leve na porta, com os nós dos dedos e recebeu um olhar desapontado do ruivo, sentado numa enorme – e bagunçada – mesa a sua frente. Logo depois o ruivo fez um sinal com a mão para que entrasse e em seguida pediu para que o loiro esperasse.

Não era só a mesa de seu cunhado que estava em desordem, isso também se aplicava ao restante da sala. Pergaminhos, pastas, penas, além de uma grande mancha de tinta, que Draco não pôde deixar de notar, "enfeitavam" o ambiente, trazendo um ar de, na opinião de Draco, chiqueiro.

"O lugar condiz com o dono." comentou maliciosamente consigo mesmo.

Passaram alguns minutos, e o loiro continuava lá parado, encostado na parede, com os braços cruzados. Já tinha perdido a – pouca – paciência que tinha, enquanto o ruivo continuava a gritar para um espelho, este, Draco presumiu, ser um meio de comunicação, já que podia ser ouvida outra voz vinda dele.

- Weasley, eu... – o loiro começara, mas foi interrompido.

- Só um momento, Malfoy. – o ruivo lhe lançou um olhar impaciente, e o loiro conteve-se para não azará-lo.

"_Você tem que achar a Gina, Draco. Pense na Gina!" _ele tentava se convencer a não fazer nada precipitado.

- Quantas vezes eu vou ter que lhe dizer, Lincon, - Rony ainda gritava com o espelho, enquanto revirava alguns papéis, à procura de algo. – temos que achar aquele cara! Olha, só falta ele. Só um, entende? Então, podemos tirar férias, e eu vou poder ver a minha mulher nos dias de semana, ao invés, de eu chegar sempre depois da meia-noite! Será que você me compreende? – a voz do outro lado concordou – Ótimo, isso é muito bom. ENTÃO POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO FAZ O QUE EU MANDO, HEIN?

Draco bufou, olhando para o ruivo, que estava mais vermelho que seus cabelos, e ofegava de tanto gritar, enquanto esperava pela sua vez, impaciente.

- Como assim você não conseguiu tirar nada do Avery? – Draco levantou os olhos e prestou atenção na conversa, no que Avery estaria metido agora? – Vá lá de novo e tente saber alguma coisa! Não, eu não posso lhe fornecer um Veritasserum, meu pai nunca permitiria...

- Espera, Weasley, eu...

- Só mais um minuto Malfoy, eu já resolvo o seu problema.

- Estou só querendo dizer... – o loiro quase explodia de raiva, pela impaciência do ruivo – que eu conheço o Avery, desde...

- Legal, Malfoy, eu o conheço também. Muito interessante. – o ruivo tentava ser sarcástico.

Draco segurou firmemente sua varinha, dentro de seu bolso, mas deteve-se.

Será que Weasley era tão idiota assim?

"_Sim, ele é"_ o loiro confirmou.

- Eu posso ajudar, qualquer coisa. – mas ele não desistiria.

- Obrigada, Malfoy, mas eu não preciso de sua ajuda. Eu posso me virar sozinho! – olhar de desprezo nos olhos de Rony, despertou um ódio maior ainda em Draco.

- Presta a atenção, Weasley. – ele tentava manter a calma – Eu sei que nos não somos amigos...

- Que bom que reconhece. – o ruivo sorriu em deboche.

Draco se parabenizara por ter agüentado até àquela hora sem sacar a varinha para o ruivo "nervosinho" a sua frente.

- Mas nós temos uma coisa que nos une...

- Gina. – o ruivo completou, uma mania irritante de Hermione, que ele se apegou com o tempo.

- Que sumiu.

- O quê? – o espanto de Rony era notado pelo seu queixo caído.

Ele permaneceu uns instantes mudo, ainda paralisado, e só lembrou-se de onde estava, por causa da voz do rapaz, do outro lado do espelho.

- Ahñ? Ah, er..eu falo com você depois. – e dizendo isso guardou o espelho em uma das gavetas.

Dirigiu-se preocupado a Draco.

- Como assim? Desde quando?

- Eu não sei! – o loiro largou-se em uma das cadeiras a frente da mesa – Eu cheguei aqui hoje, fui para casa e não a encontrei em lugar nenhum!

- Ela pode ter saído.

- Para onde ela poderia ir com uma mala cheia de roupas? – o loiro levantou uma sobrancelha ao olhar assustado de Rony.

Draco levantou-se, lembrando de algo.

- Sem contar com isso aqui. – e entregou-lhe um pergaminho dobrado em dois.

Rony abriu, e não pôde deixar de rir ao final.

- O que é tão engraçado, Weasley?

- Essa carta é do Harry.

- Sério? Eu podia jurar que era minha!

- Hahaha, Malfoy, muito engraçado. – o ruivo debochou impaciente – Estou dizendo que isso não tem importância. Gina não liga mais para ele.

- Bom, não é o que parece.

Passaram uns segundo mudos, até que Rony levantou-se, com uma expressão decidida.

- E o que você quer que eu faça? A esposa é sua!

Rony já tinha problemas demais, para ter que se preocupar com as brincadeiras da irmã.

- E sua irmã! – o ruivo ia dizer algo, mas ele o interrompeu – Além disso, **sua mulher** é a melhor amiga dela.

O ruivo pensou por um tempo antes de responder.

- Tudo bem, nós vamos fazer o seguinte: você tem que falar com algumas amigas mais próximas à ela. Eu vou tentar falar com Hermione. Nos encontramos aqui, está bem?

O loiro concordou e aparatou.

Lisa Felix, Victoria Spellman, Ágatha Coller e mais outras e outras, e nenhuma sabia onde Gina poderia estar.

Procurou em bares, hotéis, lojas e todos os tipos de lugares em que a ruiva pudesse ter ido, e nada. Ela simplesmente desaparecera.

Estava quase sem esperança quando se lembrou dos elfos domésticos. _"É isso!" _pensou _"Há vários deles em casa, algum deve saber onde ela está!"_

Aparatou segundos depois na cozinha da Mansão Malfoy e lá encontrou com dois deles.

- Olá, senhor Malfoy! – disseram em coro – em que podemos servi-lo?

Realmente, seu havia educado muito bem seus elfos.

- Onde está a sra. Malfoy?

- Não a vimos hoje, senhor. Mas Dink a serviu pela manhã.

– Ótimo, quero ele no meu escritório imediatamente!

Os elfos obedeceram e o loiro seguiu para o andar de cima.

Dois minutos depois o elfo aparecera.

- Senhor, os outros disseram que o senhor queria me ver.

- Sim. – Draco aproximou-se e foi direto ao assunto – Onde está a sra. Malfoy?

O elfo parecia calmo e sonhador, o que fez Draco franzir a testa violentamente.

- Deve estar em seu quarto, senhor, geralmente...

- Não, você, não entendeu! Ela não está em casa...

- Nem no jardim?

- Nem no jardim. – o loiro quase batera na cabeça do elfo.

Como ele podia estar tão calmo, enquanto ele estava quase desmaiando de nervosismo?

- Ela não está em aqui, você tem alguma idéia de onde ela possa estar?

- Não, tenho não, senhor.

- Você a viu hoje? – Draco era persistente.

- Sim, senhor. – o elfo sorriu.

- E o que ela estava fazendo?

- Ela estava arrumando algumas roupas em uma mala.

Os olhos de Draco brilharam, pelo menos ele estava no caminho certo.

- E então?

- Bom, senhor, eu me ofereci para ajudá-lo, mas a sra Malfoy recusou. E quando disse que ia sair, eu perguntei para onde iria, assim eu poderia avisar o senhor.

- E o que ela disse? – ele não se agüentava de curiosidade.

- Ora, a sra Malfoy me contou para onde ela ia! – o elfo parecia óbvio.

Draco irritou-se.

- E para onde ela disse que ia? – ele quase gritara.

- Ah, desculpe-me, senhor, mas ela me fez jurar segredo. – Dink estava sério. Suas grandes orelhas estavam estáticas para o alto, e seus olhos não desgrudavam dos olhos de Draco.

- Como é que é? – o loiro parecia não ter ouvido direito.

Segurou o elfo pelos braços e o balançou, para frente e para trás, repetidas vezes.

- Você irá me contar, seu verme!

- Não, eu não posso, senhor! Por favor, não me obrigue! – a voz do elfo saia abafada, enquanto Draco o chacoalhava cada vez mais.

- Vamos diga logo! – ele parara, apesar de ainda segurá-lo. – Eu posso fazer coisas terríveis com você, se você não me contar agora. – o olhar fatal dele, assustou ainda mais o pobre elfo.

- A sra Malfoy me alertou disso, senhor, ela disse que...

O loiro o soltou, bufando.

Como uma criatura tão insignificante poderia tirá-lo do sério daquela maneira?

- Vá embora daqui! – ordenou, apontando em direção a porta, e o elfo obedeceu rapidamente.

Draco proferiu alguns xingamentos para aquela sala vazia e decidiu que por esse modo, não chegaria a lugar algum.

Olhou para o relógio e viu que passava das 4:00 horas.

"_Será que Weasley conseguira alguma coisa?" _e pensando nisso, partiu em direção ao ministério.

A sala de Rony estava vazia. Draco constatou assim que entrou, dessa vez achou a sala em poucos minutos.

Pensava em onde poderia encontrá-lo quando ouviu alguém entrar. Virou-se rapidamente e assim que viu o ruivo a sua frente, perguntou sem hesitar.

- E então, conseguiu alguma coisa?

Rony ria. _"Como se tudo fosse uma grande piada!" _

O ruivo cruzou os braços, apoiando-se no batente da porta. Respirou profundamente para conter o riso antes de começar.

- Você não vai acreditar...

- Já sabe onde ela está? Então, diga logo!

- Ela está na casa de minha mãe.

O loiro não conseguia acreditar.

N/A: Bom...quanta enrolarão, não? Mas é necessário!...e mais uma vez, não aconteceu a incrível conversa entre Draco e Gina, mas eu prometo que no próximo cap. Ela sai com certeza! ;) Já estou escrevendo ele também!

Bom...eu estava pensando, depois de terminar essa fic, que terá mais uns 5 caps, mais ou menos, eu poderia fazer uma continuação, o que vocês acham? Eu já tenho o final, e umas idéias apareceram...enfim...eu vou pensar ainda. )

Continuem comentando...eu fiquei muito contente por saber que tem mais gente (Laura) lendo a fic:D

É isso aê..

Até a próxima...e a rapidez do próximo cap. depende da quantidade de comentários! ;)

Beijos...


	8. Acerto de Contas

Simplesmente Esquecido – Capítulo 8 – Acerto de Contas

Gina estava sem fôlego de tanto rir. Tentara controlar-se, mas aquilo era mais forte do que ela. E apesar do olhar maligno, que seu marido lhe lançava, ela só controlou-se minutos mais tarde.

Será que todos ao seu redor, com exceção de Hermione, esqueceram-se de como pensar?

Onde estava Rony Weasley, o chefe de defesa, o homem para estratégias, o garoto que comandou o melhor jogo de xadrez de toda a Hogwarts?

E onde estariam Draco Malfoy, gênio do mal, aquele que descobria de tudo e resolvia os problemas de todos, o "senhor inteligência", o melhor aluno da Sonserina, durantes seus sete anos lá?

Era impossível que ninguém sequer pensara na casa de sua mãe! Ela era a única filha, a protegida, a caçula dos Weasley!

"_Olááá! Que pessoa, nesse mundo todo, me acolheria sem hesitar, não importando a razão ou motivo? Minha mãe!" _

Pensando nisso, esforçou-se para manter a calma, e notou que alguns objetos encontravam-se ao redor do loiro parado, a alguns metros, na sua frente.

"Magia involuntária." Pensou consigo mesma "Acho que já está na hora de parar" concluiu, por fim, parando de rir.

Desculpe-me. – disse ainda com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

Juro que não consigo achar a mínima graça, nessa história toda, mas deve ser muito divertido rir as custas dos outros.

O olhar dele era igual ao de uma criança brava e mimada, fazendo assim com que o sorriso da ruiva sumisse completamente, e ao invés disso, uma expressão de "diretora-malvada-prestes-a-dar-uma-baita-bronca" tomasse conta de sua face.

Você não tem motivos para ficar irritado, Draco. – disse, calmamente, em tom de deboche – **Vocês **é que não souberam pensar!

Ah, claro! – ele gritava, jogando suas mãos para o alto – Eu chego em casa, morrendo de saudades da minha mulher, e tenho que decifrar enigmas para achá-la!

"_Draco, seu cinismo não é tão divertido, quando você faz comigo!" _

Ah, Draco...- dizia impaciente – você não...

Não, Gina, **você** não está entendo! – o loiro concluiu a frase dela – Eu quero chegar em casa e ver a minha mulher **aqui, **me esperando!

Aquela atitude machista, ao ver dela, motivou-a levantar-se e dizer umas verdades, que ele precisava ouvir.

Ah, é? Ah, é, senhor Malfoy, o machista. – intimidava-o – Bom, eu vou dizer o que eu quero, está bem? Eu quero estar em casa COM o meu marido! Eu quero viajar, e não estou falando a negócios, COM o meu marido! EU quero o MEU marido aqui e comigo! – parou uns segundos, para tomar fôlego, enquanto suas faces tornavam-se avermelhadas, e Draco a olhava atônito – Mas eu não tenho isso, Draco. E nem por isso, eu exijo algo de você. – a ruiva terminou em um murmúrio.

E o que você quer que eu faça, Gina? – o loiro não mais gritava – Quer que eu largue me emprego?

Não, Draco, eu não disse isso. Eu só...

Ela parecia mais calma, e Draco não a deixou terminar.

Se você quer ir comigo, nas minhas viagens, tudo bem! Se você quer ter que agüentar um chefe chato, pegando no seu pé, encarar um monte de problemas, ter infinitas reuniões, inacabáveis, com pessoas metidas e esnobes, e tudo isso para manter o ministério inglês em perfeita ordem, ótimo! Eu não me importo! Você pode vir comigo!

O loiro estava sendo sincero com ela, de uma forma que ele nunca agira antes, Geralmente, ele não falava muito de seu trabalho, e esse assunto era algo de pouca importância para Gina também, o que mantinha um certo equilíbrio entre os dois.

Mas a ruiva nunca pensara que ele odiasse o seu emprego daquela maneira. Pensara que podia ser cansativo, algumas vezes, como todo o emprego normal, mas não que ele não gostasse do que fizesse! Não conseguia entender por que ele ainda fazia algo de que não gostava.

As faces de Gina estavam agora tão vermelhas quanto seu cabelo, mas dessa vez, o motivo era as lágrimas que rolavam soltas, passando por todo o seu rosto e morrendo ao final de seu pescoço, ao encontro com a blusa que vestia, no momento um pouco úmida.

O loiro continuava.

Desculpe, está bem! Eu pensei que você gostasse da vida que você tem!

Draco, eu nunca disse que...

Mas ele não a escutava.

Eu pensei que era bom para você estar perto da sua família e de seus amigos. Poder sair e fazer compras, sempre que quiser, poder ficar aqui e mandar nos elfos, além de ter tudo o que desejar! Não ter preocupações.

Isso ela não podia negar. Tinha tudo e todos ao seu redor, a hora que bem entendesse. Nada lhe faltava e ela tinha sempre as melhores roupas, os melhores perfumes e o melhor marido. Aquele que lhe dava sempre o melhor.

Draco, - ela não podia mais suportar aquilo – eu adoro a minha vida, eu estava apenas...

Não, me escute primeiro! Você entenderá... – o loiro a fitou, esperando seu consentimento antes de continuar – Quero que você entenda, que eu nunca disse que você não podia trabalhar, Gina. Eu nunca pensei isso, mas tente ser lógica, está bem? O que você sabe fazer? Não, eu estou falando sério, o que você **realmente **sabe fazer?

O loiro esperou uma resposta e depois de Gina pensar por uns segundos, consigo mesma, ela respondeu encabulada.

Nada. – e antes que ele pudesse recomeçar ela continuou – Mas eu poderia tentar alguma coisa!

A ruiva o olhou triunfante e ele respondeu com um pequeno sorriso calmo.

E por que você nunca tentou, então?

"_Ótimo."_ pensou _"Você me pegou nessa!"_

Na realidade, ela nunca pensara em fazer alguma coisa, bom, nada muito concreto. Eram apenas idéias soltas, mas ela nunca foi, realmente, atrás de alguma coisa, sempre deixara para depois, e depois, e no fim, acabava esquecendo.

Culpou-se. Sempre pensou em suas amigas como mulheres esnobes e acomodadas, já que só sabiam gastar o dinheiro de seus maridos, mas ela agia do mesmo modo.

Suspirou derrotada, e tentou mudar de assunto.

Por que estamos falando sobre isso tudo? Não precisamos pensar sobre isso, é tarde demais para mudar certas coisas.

Não. – o loiro balançou a cabeça negativamente – É aí que você se engana. Há três dias você tomou como decisão que mudou tudo.

Do que é que você está falando, Draco?

Você foi atrás do Potter. E isso significa que você quer mudar o rumo de sua vida.

Harry olhou para o relógio digital, na segunda prateleira, de cima para baixo, da enorme estante de madeira, encostada na parede. Já passava das 3:30 da manhã, mas isso não o alarmou.

Era sábado.

Não precisaria preocupar-se com o trabalho, ou com os problemas que ameaçavam o mundo bruxo. Ah, não, não hoje. Deixaria tudo para segunda-feira. As coisas não piorariam muito até lá.

Suspirou calmamente, olhando para Hermione, sentada ao seu lado, que permanecia com um olhar nostálgico ao encontro de um porta-retrato, na mesa de canto. Era uma foto velha, de quando ainda estudavam em Hogwarts. Harry, Rony e Hermione, com os antigos uniformes da grifinória, encontravam-se perto da cabana de Hagrid, que podia ser vista ao fundo. Hermione e Rony discutiam, já que o ruivo não aceitava fazer a pose que ela planejara, enquanto Harry desenhava no ar um coração, com os dedos indicadores, e mandava beijinhos, sorrindo. Claro que o jovem casal não sabia que a foto estava sendo batida, a não ser Harry, que discutiram, ainda mais, com Colin Creeve, por não os ter avisado antes.

Harry riu, chamando a atenção da amiga.

Nós brigávamos muito, não é verdade? – comentou sorrindo.

O tempo todo.

A morena, que até aquele momento, olhava sorrindo para a foto, ao seu lado, virou-se em direção ao moreno de olhos verdes, com uma expressão zangada, sem deixar de sorrir.

Não era para você concordar, Harry! – a morena deu-lhe um leve empurrão no ombro.

Ah, eu...

Está querendo dizer que eu brigo demais, é isso? Ou está querendo insinuar que eu sou muito mandona ou...

Hermione...

Ou que o Rony tem toda a razão quando ele diz que...

Hermione? – o moreno cruzara os braços, ainda sorrindo para a amiga.

Tudo bem, Harry, porque se você quiser...

HERMIONE!

A morena parara, finalmente, de falar, e parecia desconcertada.

Quer parar de gritar, por favor?

Harry esforçava-se para não rir da expressão, sem jeito, da amiga.

Desculpe. – murmurou, olhando para as suas mãos.

Não tem problemas, já estou acostumado. – Harry disse zombeteiro.

A morena sorriu falsamente, jogando uma almofada na expressão cínica do amigo.

Hey! – ele reivindicou.

E antes que Hermione pudesse lhe atacar novamente, ele segurou a almofada azul, que ela segurava, no alto, e disse:

Acho que já somos grandinhos demais para isso, não é, Mione?

Ah, claro. – ela revirou os olhos.

E no momento em que ele depositou a almofada ao seu lado, ela, rapidamente, jogou outra, que acertou em cheio o nariz do moreno, criando assim uma guerra de plumas.

Eu não quero mudar a minha vida, Draco. – a ruiva disse rudemente – Eu gosto de viver do jeito que estou.

E por que você foi atrás do Potter, então? – disse levantando uma sobrancelha.

"O mestre do cinismo!" pensaram ao mesmo tempo.

Draco não a entendia. Simplesmente era demais para ele. Era um assunto fora...de seu raio de compreensão.

A ruiva o desafiara, o fizera de idiota, correndo atrás de um ex-namorado, que não os deixava em paz, e agora ela estava lá, parada a sua frente, com quentes lágrimas correndo por todo o seu rosto, como se ela fosse a vítima!

Era demais para ele.

Eu não fui atrás do Harry, Draco. – Gina disse pausadamente, tentando ser paciente – Eu fui até a casa de minha mãe, e lá eu encontrei com Hermione. Conversa vai, conversa vem, decidimos chamá-lo para esclarecer assuntos pendentes.

A ruiva estava confiante, mas assim que o loiro riu seco, sua expressão era de revolta.

O quê?

Esclarecer assuntos pendentes? Que tipo de assuntos?

Draco não começa! – disse a ruiva colocando sua mão na testa.

Não começar o que? – o loiro ria sarcástico – Começar a ser ciumento? É isso, por acaso?

Draco, eu só fui até lá, porque o Harry precisava ouvir, e entender, algumas coisas. Só isso, não aconteceu nada demais.

As lágrimas de Gina cessaram e sua expressão era serena. Pelo menos era o que parecia.

Lutava, consigo mesma, tentando convencer-se de que **nada **aconteceu, entre ela e Harry, há algumas horas, na Toca. Mas sabia que era impossível. Nada a faria esquecer aquele beijo.

Você não entende, não é? – o loiro perguntou largando–se em uma cadeira, à suas costas.

Ele não parecia o mesmo, ou melhor, ele **não era** o mesmo. E ela, provavelmente, não seria também mais aquela Gina adolescente e tímida, de antes.

A ruiva nunca imaginara Draco, daquela forma. Suas roupas estavam amassadas, restando do terno italiano, apenas a camisa branca, um pouco fora da calça, e ainda com alguns botões abertos, e sua gravata, solta em seu pescoço.

Seus cabelos loiros não estavam mais, elegantemente ajeitados com gel, mas espalhados em uma completa desordem, o que lhe dava um ar mais jovial e rebelde. Enquanto seus olhos expressavam um sentimento confuso e novo para ele.

Uma dor nostálgica lhe acertou em cheio, e um medo sem sentido tomou conta da mente da ruiva.

Será que isso era o fim?

A pequena sala, do apartamento de Harry, estava coberta por uma névoa de brancas plumas, que cobriam os móveis e todo o chão.

Ali, os dois parados no centro do cômodo, segurando vazias capas de almofadas, deram conta de que era a hora da brincadeira acabar.

Hermione estava corada, e não conseguia acreditar que dois adultos pudessem fazer toda aquela bagunça!

Arrumaram tudo em poucos instantes, o que provavelmente, sem uma varinha, demoraria anos, e, então, a morena decidiu que era hora de ir.

Fique mais um pouco, Hermione. Está cedo, olha só – olhou para o relógio de pulso – são 4:00 horas da manhã ainda.

A morena sorriu, revirando os olhos, e ele continuou.

Você deveria estar acordando daqui a pouco, não é?

Exatamente. – preocupou-se – E você também!

Não. Eu não trabalho aos sábados, Mione.

Sorte sua. Seu emprego é muito fácil. – zombou a morena sorrindo.

Ah, claro. – concordou sarcástico – Procurar e derrotar seres malignos ou poderosos bruxos, sempre lidando com muita magia negra, e estar sempre em perigoso constante, é um trabalho que tiramos de letra! – ele fez um "ok" com os dedos, como seu antigo instrutor sempre fazia.

É realmente muito divertido ficar aqui, discutindo com você, Harry, mas eu tenho um marido em casa, que não deve estar muito feliz com a minha ausência.

Diga ao Rony para não ser tão ciumento.

é mais fácil fazer porcos voarem, do que mudar aquele ruivo teimoso! – ele sorriu e Hermione o fitou por um momento – Além disso, eu já fiz o que eu vim fazer aqui.

Harry a olhou curioso.

Você ainda não me disse o que veio fazer aqui.

A morena sorriu; com certeza Rony não poderia ter feito um trabalho melhor.

Eu só vim alegrar você, Harry. Ter certeza de que você estava bem, mesmo que para isso eu tenha que jogar algumas almofadas na sua cabeça, para chacoalhar um pouco, seu cérebro. Mas acho que fiz um ótimo trabalho, não?

Harry sorriu com sinceridade. Era bom saber que havia pessoas que se preocupavam com ele, e que só queriam o seu bem, como Rony e Hermione, que estavam sempre ao seu lado, para os bons e maus momentos.

Obrigado, Hermione.

Não tem o que agradecer, Harry. – ela sorriu indo em direção ao amigo, o abraçando em seguida.

Não se preocupem comigo, - ele disse depois que se afastaram – Harry Potter está de volta, e nada pode me deter agora.

Mas ele estava enganado.

Quando eu entrei na Toca – o loiro recomeçara – e vi o Potter descendo as escadas, sabe o que se passou pela minha cabeça?

Que sou uma qualquer, uma vagabunda, que trai o seu marido? – ela debochou.

Não. - ele respondeu seco – Naquele momento, eu descobri algo, que demorou muito tempo para ser compreendido. Eu descobri, o que muitas pessoas, às vezes, nem imaginam, mas isso acontece sempre, Gina. – o loiro falava confiante e sonhador, ao mesmo tempo, que a fez lembra de sua antiga amiga de escola, Luna Lovegood – Isso acontece com todos, e aconteceu conosco também.

Ele parou uns segundos, deixando a ruiva curiosa e antes que ela pudesse reivindicar, ele concluiu.

Nós não somos os mesmo de antes. Nós mudamos completamente, Gina.

O olhar desnorteado do loiro, em sua direção, confirmou suas palavras.

Eu já sabia disso, Draco. Demorei a perceber, também, mas...

Espere. – levantou-se – não é só isso. Há dimensões muito maiores, as quais, nós não podemos controlar.

Draco soava desespero, mas sem deixar seu olhar superior sumir. Ela sempre se perguntara, sobre como seria a aparência de um Malfoy em desespero, já que eles eram sempre tão centrados e calmos, sem perder a autoridade. Bom, Draco respondeu sua pergunta.

Mas o que você... – a ruiva ia perguntar sobre o que raios ele estava falando, quando tudo ficou claro em sua mente. Como se os seus olhos fossem cegados por uma luz, e essa luz fosse a dona da verdade; era quem encaixaria as peças no seu devido lugar.

Ela estava paralisada, enquanto o loiro a fitava furtivamente, aproximando-se, e percebeu que sua mão tremia levemente.

Você me entende agora, não é? – Draco estava a sua frente, e soava um pouco mais calmo.

Eu sinto muito... – proferiu a ruiva, com os olhos marejados novamente.

Eu também.

Ele a indicou duas cadeiras, uma ao lado da outra, e ambos se sentaram.

Draco, não está certo, olhe aqui, - olhou em seus olhos – nós podemos tentar de novo e...

Não, Gina. – ele soava decidido – esse é o fim. Não há como voltar. Não há o que tentar de novo!

Draco, escute...

Tente entender, Gina. – segurou os ombros da ruiva, trazendo-a para perto de si – Nós mudamos, e você não é mais a Gina que eu amo, e eu não sou o Draco com quem você se casou, está bem? Está na hora de por um ponto final nessa história.

A ruiva balançava a cabeça negativamente, ela não podia acreditar que aquele era o fim. Não! Não daquela forma! Não **naquela** hora!

Eu estava confuso, mas agora eu entendo perfeitamente. Olhe bem para mim; isso. Quando eu fui lhe buscar na casa de sua mãe, eu notei que a Gina que voltou comigo, não era a mesma que eu esperava encontrar, e eu fiquei furioso, mas só agora eu pude ver!

Ninguém muda de um dia para o outro. – a ruiva disse sem ânimo.

O loiro concordou com um movimento de cabeça e secou lentamente as lágrimas que rolavam pela face avermelhada dela. Culpou-se por estar quase chorando como ela, mas não, ele nunca faria isso!

Não disse que mudamos desde ontem. – disse soando como um bom professor, explicando pela décima vez, a mesma questão, pacientemente – Mudamos todos os dias, Gina. Estamos sempre nos modificando, só que nunca notamos. Não estou culpando a sua...ah...como posso chamá-la...er...fuga, como o motivo principal, estou apenas dizendo que ela abriu nossos olhos.

Parou, refletindo por um momento, antes de continuar.

Ás vezes você pode até ser mais feliz do que você é agora. Talvez essa não seja a vida perfeita para você.

O sorriso nos lábios dele, a fez ficar mais vermelha que antes, como ele podia sorrir numa situação dessas?

Você está errado. – ela ainda tentou, quase sem esperanças.

Sabe, eu sempre achei que duraria para sempre.

Gina lançou-lhe um olhar severo, mas ele não viu, e logo já estava de pé.

Draco, espera. – ela levantou-se também, e tentava soar mais racional; talvez isso trouxesse o loiro à realidade – Você não pode facilmente fingir que nada aconteceu, nós...

Esqueça isso. Acabou. – ele parecia ferido e triste, como se lhe tivessem arrancado algo de muito precioso dele – Não dará certo tentarmos de novo.

Você não sabe o que está dizendo! – a ruiva gritava, sentindo-se traída. Era somente um briga, já houve tantas outras, por que se importar com algo tão insignificante?

Ah, um conselho para você. – Draco já estava parado à porta, prestes a abri-la – Não desfaça sua mala, já é uma a menos das que você precisa fazer. – e bateu a porta, já fora da sala.

GROSSO! Tudo bem, senhor Draco Lucius Malfoy, eu espero! Você está de cabeça cheia, talvez você deve ter até bebido um pouco, então quando você voltar à realidade, nós conversaremos!

Ela gritou a plenos pulmões, como se aquilo pudesse expulsar toda a dor que sentia, de dentro de seu peito. Mas ela não desistiria tão fácil assim. Aquele não era o fim para Virgínia Malfoy.

N/A: Bom, finalmente a conversa saiu, mas fiquem calmos D/G! A história ainda não acabou, muitas coisas ainda podem acontecer...um sorriso malicioso aparece em meus lábios . E eu já me decidi, vou fazer uma continuação, seria legal se vocês pudessem me dar dicas de nomes, porque minha criatividade está um pouco defeituosa...enfim, eu queria algo como NÃO ESQUEÇA SOBRE NÓS. Ou algo do gênero, mas eu ainda vou ver...

Beijos e muito obrigada a todos que comentaram! ...Vocês são demais!

E agora uma palhinha do próximo capítulo.

_No próximo Capítulo_

Olhou curioso para a porta de madeira, pintada de branco, e não conseguiu imaginar quem poderia ser. Sendo assim seguiu até lá e a abriu.

Harry, eu preciso muito falar com você!

Aquela seria a última pessoa que imaginaria ali, em **todo** o mundo, e principalmente, naquele estado.

Gina, você está bem?


	9. Plano de Vingança

Simplesmente Esquecido – Capítulo 9 – O Plano de Vingança

Seus olhos verdes abriram-se lentamente naquela manhã de Sol. De um intenso Sol, ele era obrigado a dizer. Bocejou, ainda coberto de sono, e pôde constatar que a sua manhã de intenso Sol, não passava de 2:00 horas da tarde, e então, toda aquela luz, entrando pela sua janela, foi explicada.

Seu despertador, que fora desativado naquele dia, marcava 2:07, e ele ainda relutante, resolveu levantar-se. Apanhou os óculos, na mesinha ao seu lado e dirigiu-se a porta de vidro, que delimitava a sua pequena varanda.

Apesar do frio que fazia lá fora; o Sol não adiantava muito naquela época do ano; o aquecedor, de seu pequeno apartamento trouxa, o permitia vestir apenas a samba-canção preta e lisa que usava, enquanto avistava, na extensa avenida abaixo, dezenas de pessoas vestindo enormes casacos, o que lhes davam o aspecto de gordos pingüins.

Riu baixo com a comparação que fez, pois ele tinha dó dos pobres pingüins. E com isso, apanhou a varinha e depositou-a no cós de sua cueca.

"_Segurança antes de tudo!" _lembrou-se de seu professor, na escola para aurores, e do seu memorável lema, que poderia ser o ouvido todos os dias, em suas aulas de Feitiços Práticos. Acenou para a cama, que começou a fazer-se sozinha, enquanto ele seguia, ainda cambaleante, para a cozinha.

Pensou em tomar um pequeno café, antes de seguir para o ministério. Exatamente, ele iria ao trabalho, mesmo que hoje o departamento de aurores estivesse vazio – sem contar os estagiários de plantão - e não fosse obrigada a sua presença lá, mas ele marcara com Rony e Simas Finnigan uma reunião de emergência. A situação não era boa. Apesar de que, comparada a seus tempos de estudante, aquele momento poderia ser considerado como "paz mundial", porém, ainda existia uns bruxos delinqüentes, ou aspirantes a bruxos do mal, que os importunava, cada vez mais.

Entretanto, não tinha pressa alguma e como o seu estômago parecia estar colado em suas costelas, já que não comia, desde o almoço do dia anterior, resolveu preparam algo mais nutritivo para si, do que o café amargo do Ministério.

Abriu os armários e depois se dirigindo a geladeira, constatou que não havia ingredientes necessários para um bom café da manhã como: pães, leite, manteiga, torradas, ou qualquer outra coisa comestível, sem contar uma bolacha doce murcha ou um adoçante vazio. Fechou todas as portas abertas a sua frente, amaldiçoando-se por ser tão irresponsável e resolveu apelar para a sua magia.

Respirou profundamente, concentrando-se, e em poucos segundos, com apenas um giro de sua varinha, uma deslumbrante mesa de café da manhã aparecera a sua frente, ao lugar da sua antiga – e pequena – mesa de cozinha.

Diversos pães; doces salgados; bolos; grandes, pequenos, com açúcar ou com desenhos; ovos, bacon, geléias, queijos, além de sucos e leite quente, e o famoso café.

Logicamente, que ele nunca conseguiria comer tudo aquilo, mas era bom, olhar para todos aqueles quitutes a sua disposição e poder escolher o que saborear primeiro. Tudo aquilo o lembrou Hogwarts e os magníficos banquetes de lá, e assim, uma calma sensação tomou conta de seu ser.

Meia hora depois, uma boa parte da mesa não estava mais presente, e Harry sentia-se satisfeito. Organizou a cozinha, fazendo com que a velha mesa reaparecesse, e tudo conjurado sumisse.

Caminhou lentamente até a sala, já que não poderia tomar banho naquele instante, pois acabara de devorar o que provavelmente comeria em uma semana, e enquanto pensava sobre o que faria até a hora da reunião, a campainha tocou.

Olhou curioso para a porta de madeira, pintada de branco, e não conseguiu imaginar quem poderia ser. Sendo assim seguiu até lá e a abriu.

- Harry, eu preciso muito falar com você! – sua voz era nervosa e ansiosa.

Aquela seria a última pessoa que imaginaria ali, em **todo** o mundo, e principalmente, naquele estado.

- Gina, você está bem?

Tentou não perder a calma mais por fim não conseguiu e só se deu conta, de toda a raiva que sentia, quando não havia mais objetos a serem quebrados, no Hall da mansão.

Estava exausta, e sentou-se, escorregando lentamente pela parede, ao chão. Olhou ao redor e concluiu que além de estar cansada, ela também deveria estar louca. E Draco, provavelmente, também ficaria louco, quando descobrisse o que ela havia feito com a sua casa; já que a ruiva não pertencia mais a aquele lugar.

Draco estava bêbado. Só podia ser isso, se não, por que eles brigariam? E daí, se ela foi atrás do Harry? E daí, se eles mudaram? E daí, se eles são outras pessoas agora? Todo mundo passa por isso, e mesmo assim, há vários velhinhos vivendo juntos até hoje! Por que isso não aconteceria com eles também?

As lágrimas voltaram a seus olhos, mas dessa vez, era pela raiva que sentia naquele momento. Não se sentia mais triste, nem chateada, muito menos abalada. Não, ela só estava com raiva daquele loiro idiota, que não dizia coisa com coisa. E dessa forma, ela começou a pensar de um outro ângulo, sobre Draco.

Será que Draco teria uma amante?

Bom, isso explicaria tudo. As longas viagens, as noites fora de casa, o esquecimento, por completo, de Gina, e agora isso, a separação.

Mas por que Draco arranjaria uma amante? O que ela teria de melhor do que a ruiva? Seria mais bonita? Ou mais magra? Ou talvez, o loiro, somente, cansara-se dela.

E se, depois de separados, Draco se casasse com ela? Ela moraria com ele na mansão? Ela ocuparia o lugar da ruiva? Ela ficaria com o jardim de Gina?

A ruiva arregalou os olhos, ao pensar nisso tudo, e levantou-se, subitamente.

Precisava sair dali. Respirar um pouco. Pensar sobre todas os eventos que estavam acontecendo ao mesmo tempo, mas, longe daquele maldito lugar.

Andou rapidamente, por alguns corredores, e pegou seu casaco, em um dos closets da casa, e ao retornar ao Hall, para finalmente sair, passou por uma porta dupla de magno, que a fez voltar.

A raiva que sentia, agora se transformara em vingança, e uma idéia divertida surgiu a sua mente. Draco não era mais o marido dela, certo? Então, ela poderia fazer algumas coisas que o incomodariam, **se** eles ainda fossem casados. E o seu primeiro passo foi abrir, triunfante, com um largo sorriso, a porta dupla daquele cômodo, e entrar no bar da Mansão Malfoy.

_Flashback_

_O salão de Hogwarts nunca esteve tão lindo, como naquela noite de primavera. Repleto de enfeites brancos e azuis marinhos, com um largo espaço ao centro, para dança, e um palco à frente para os formandos. As mesas brancas, espalhadas ao redor do espaço de dança. _

_Ao fundo havia um bar, e era lá onde a ruiva sentava-se, num dos bancos de madeira, à frente do balcão. _

_Segurava uma taça de champanhe, e depois de brindar sozinha, para o barman, que sorriu, retribuindo, ela levou a taça aos lábios vermelhos, mas foi interrompida, por uma mão masculina, tirando a bebida de suas mãos. _

_- O que é isso? – ela retrucou ao avistar aqueles olhos acinzentados, que ela tanto conhecia. _

_- Melhor para por aí, não é verdade? _

_- Virou meu pai agora, Draco? _

_Ela pediu outro drink ao barman, que, recebendo o olhar de Draco, voltou-se para a loira estudante, que atendia antes. _

_Ela ia dizer-lhe algumas grosserias, quando ele a interrompeu. _

_- Você já bebeu o suficiente por hoje, ok? – percebendo a expressão zangada da ruiva, ele tentou se desculpar – Olha, eu não quero ser chato, Gina, mas você sabe que não é muito boa pra bebida, então..._

_Ela revoltou-se._

_- Está me chamando de fraca? É isso? Está dizendo que eu ainda sou uma criança para beber? É isso o que você está querendo me dizer, Draco, hein? _

_Ele bufou, antes de responder. _

_- Gina, você sabe, **muito bem**, o que eu estou querendo dizer, ou você não se lembra da festa na casa do Avery, nas férias, e a sua idéia brilhante de... _

_- Ah, não! – ela levantou-se – Você não vai falar de novo dessa estúpida festa! Eu concordo, eu concordo que eu bebi demais, e... – abaixou o tom de voz, fazendo com que só ele a ouvisse – disse algumas coisas embaraçosas, principalmente, para você, - e soltando um sorriso irônico ela voltou ao tom normal – mas já passou! E eu não bebi tanto assim hoje, então, se me der licença..._

_Ela tentava puxar a taça da mão de Draco, que a levantava num nível mais alto, fazendo com que os braços da ruiva, não a alcançasse. Ele ria, vendo as inúteis tentativas dela, enquanto Gina ria junto, com a brincadeira. _

_Ela parou por um momento, cruzando os braços, e sorriu maliciosamente para o loiro. _

_- Nem esse seu olhar vai me fazer abaixar essa taça, Gina Weasley. Desista. – sorriu ao ver a ruiva indignar-se, ainda sorrindo. _

_- Tudo bem. _

_Ela fingiu prestar atenção em algo mais ao longe, e quando Draco detraiu-se, ela pisou fortemente no seu pé, o fazendo soltar um grito baixo de dor, e assim, ela roubou a taça que voltara ao alcance de suas mãos. _

_Com o sorriso vitorioso da ruiva, Draco a puxou para perto de si, não resistindo àqueles lábios repletos de batom, e a beijou fazendo a maquiagem borrar e a ruiva pular no colo dele._

_Ele a girou, chamando a atenção das pessoas envolta, mas eles não se importavam, o mais importante era o amor que sentiam um pelo outro, e quão divertido isso poderia ser..._

_Fim do Flashback_

- Claro... – a ruiva dizia enquanto lembrava de sua formatura – era divertido, mágico, e maravilhoso, simplesmente por que eu estava bêbada, e Draco não era mais o cara sem graça, de agora.

Bufou, levando o copo de uísque, mais uma vez, a boca, e terminou com tudo, de um só gole. Pegou a garrafa, ao lado, e encheu o copo, colocando mais dois cubos de gelo.

O começo do plano dera certo, e não era nenhum sacrifício, para ela, fazê-lo. Mas sabia, que depois de um tempo, ela perderia o controle de si mesma, e então só esperava que não fizesse alguma bobagem muito grande.

- Um brinde ao nosso desastre! – levantou a taça, brindando com o nada.

A garrafa, do melhor uísque que Draco tinha, havia acabado, e ela a arremessou em direção ao espelho, do bar a sua frente. Ficou um tempo, observando os poucos cacos dispostos sem ordem, que restaram na moldura, e não reconheceu o rosto que via.

Aquela não era Gina, mas sim uma mulher de 24 anos, com os cabelos bagunçados, o rosto inchado pelo choro, e um olhar desnorteado. Aquela Gina que seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa, e principalmente, a mulher capaz de fazer tudo, sem pensar.

Suspirou profundamente, abrindo um sorriso irônico.

- Bom, Gina, você já está totalmente bêbada, agora está na hora partir.

Depositou a taça no aparador de copos, ajeitou os cabelos com as mãos e aparatou.

Aparatou com um surdo "ploc", e notou que quase esbarrara na beirada da cama. Além de tudo, seu senso de direção fora um pouco afetado pela bebida.

Ainda tentando equilibrar-se, em uma perna só, graças à proximidade que estava da cama, apertou os olhos, não enxergando nada, naquela escuridão total. Avistou um fio de luz, por trás de uma porta a direita, que provavelmente levaria ao banheiro, e notou que apenas uma pessoa dormia, espaçosamente, a sua frente.

Não pôde deixar de pensar em como aquele ruivo era preguiçoso, e bufando, lembrou-se do motivo, o qual estava ali, e começou a gritar.

- HERMIONE! RONY! HERMIONE! ALGUÉM! RONY!

O ruivo levantou-se de imediato, sentando-se na cama, assustado. Olhava para os lados, a procura de algo.

- Fogo! Fogo? Onde? Salvem-se! Fogo!

Gina o olhava, confusa, e estava quase rindo da expressão de pânico em sua face, quando a porta lateral de abriu de imediato, e todos gritaram juntos.

Um tempo se passou enquanto uma Gina surpresa gritava e um Rony assustado berrava para uma Hermione, também aos gritos, com a varinha em punho. Depois que as duas se acalmaram, apesar da ruiva ainda arfar pesadamente, com o susto, e Hermione guardar a varinha, desnecessária na ocasião, fitaram o ruivo, que ainda gritava.

Após alguns vários segundos, Rony acalmou-se, mas sua expressão alarmada, transformara-se em um olhar maligno, em direção a sua irmã.

Gina sorriu, tentando remediar, e notou que a morena a olhava do mesmo modo. Suspirou profundamente, soltando um "Ufa", e sorrindo um pouco mais.

A morena cruzou os braços.

- Posso saber o que foi isso?

- Boa pergunta! – o ruivo voltara ao normal, e agora estava de pé, ao lado da esposa.

- Eu não sei, vocês começaram a gritar, e então eu me assustei, e...

- Não, não... Antes disso?

- Mione, seja mais direta, - o ruivo cruzou os braços também, e a ruiva lembrou-se de seu pai, e de como ele ficava zangado do mesmo modo - o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu precisava falar com vocês! Vocês não podem acreditar o que aconteceu!

- Ficaria mais fácil se você falasse, aliás, nós – apontou para a morena – não temos uma bola de cristal, eficiente.

- Draco, ele...

- O que ele fez? – agora o espírito de irmãos protetor o dominara – Pode me dizer, não tenha medo, eu vou lá e acabo com aquela doninha...

- Calma, calma! Não aconteceu nada...desse tipo.

Gina o repreendeu com um olhar, como se ele tivesse falado a coisa mais absurda do mundo, e sentou-se na cama, sendo acompanhada por Hermione.

- Então **o que** aconteceu?

- Draco quer o divórcio. – ela proferiu essas palavras com tanta magoa e raiva, que por um momento, sua sensação de êxtase, provocada pelas grandes doses de uísque, desapareceu. Mas só por um momento.

- O que? – disseram em coro.

- Exatamente, de acordo com ele, na minha opinião uma idéia idiota e biruta, nós dois mudamos, e não nos amamos mais.

- Isso é verdade.

- Hermione? – disseram em coro, mas dessa vez os irmãos.

-Isso é verdade mesmo, você – dirigiu-se a ruiva – não pode negar. Você não ama mais o Draco.

- Não venha dizer quem eu amo ou deixo de amar, está bem? – indignada, levantara-se da cama.

- É isso mesmo, não venha dizer quem ela ama ou não, Hermione, ela ama aquele cara, mesmo ele sendo o cara mais babaca do mundo, mas ela gosta dele, e vai ficar com ele pro resto da vida!

A morena continuou serena, no mesmo lugar de antes, enquanto eles a olhavam, triunfantes, e ela só pôde responder.

- Tudo bem, se vocês pensam assim. Mas fique sabendo, Gina, que uma hora ou outra, você vai enxergar a verdade, e quando você finalmente puder ver, o que está embaixo do seu nariz, talvez seja tarde demais.

Lançou-lhes um olhar decidido e seguiu para o banheiro, no intuito de arrumar-se para o trabalho. Alcançou a porta quando foi interrompida pela ruiva, que parara a sua frente.

- O que está dizendo? Hein? O que pensa que está dizendo? Vamos, diga logo!

- Já disse tudo o que tinha que dizer. Mas você, assim como o seu irmão, – o fitou, zangada - é mais teimosa do que burro quando empaca, então eu vou simplesmente deixar você fazer o que quiser, ou sendo mais precisa, eu estou lavando minhas mãos.

Alcançou a porta, empurrando de leve a ruiva, e bateu a porta com um forte baque.

- Não entendi nada. – ela deu de ombros, e sentou-se com o irmão da beirada da cama.

- O que você vai fazer agora?

- Não faço a mínima idéia.

- Mas vocês brigaram mesmo? Quero dizer...foi definitivo? – Rony calculava as palavras certas, e ruiva respondeu, com a voz ainda embriagada.

- Pior que foi. E eu...eu não sei como reverter isso...

- Eu acho que em primeiro lugar, você não devia ficar bebendo por aí...não é bom, você sabe.

- Eu não bebi! – ela não enganava ninguém, e ele a olhou divertido – Juro! Eu não beb...opa...- soluçou – eu não bebi nada!

- E eu sou o cara mais compreensivo do planeta!

- Rony, pára. – ela o empurrou de leve, na altura do ombro.

- Quer alguma poção? Daqui a pouco sua cabeça vai estar explodindo, e seria bom, se você estivesse sóbria quando você for falar com **ele**. – acentuou o "ele" como se estivesse falando da criatura mais asquerosa do mundo.

- Não se preocupe, eu vou tomar algo quando voltar para casa, e logo estarei melhor.

- Além disso, você poderia dormir um pouco, né? Você parece exausta!

- Eu não estou cansada... – disse num tom pouco convincente.

Rony a fitou, tentando descobrir a verdade, por detrás daqueles grandes olhos cor amêndoas, mas ele sabia que a irmã nunca lhe diria o que realmente tanto escondia.

- Vamos diga, Gina – mas ele poderia, pelo menos, tentar – o que você está tramando?

Ela arregalou os olhos, fingindo inocência, e como o ruivo não desistiu, ela simplesmente disse numa voz fina e ingênua.

- Eu não sei do que você está falando, querido Rony.

- Não é esse sorrisinho que me fará acreditar no que você está dizendo, Gina. Eu não caio nessa. Não mais...

- Ok. Você venceu. Mas se acha que eu vou lhe dizer o que se passa pela minha cabeça agora, você está muito enganado.

Abriu um pequeno sorriso no rosto, e levantou-se, arrumando as vestes negras.

- Pode pelo menos me dizer onde vai?

- Bom, no momento eu não sei...vou dar uma volta por aí...mas daqui a algumas horas, vou estar num lugar, que provavelmente o surpreenderia se eu dissesse, mas... – enfatizou – é necessário.

- Onde? – ele não se agüentava de curiosidade.

- Você acha mesmo que eu poderia lhe contar?

E com um sorriso triunfante, aparatou.

- De verdade...não eu não achei.

- Gina, você está bem? – levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Claro! – ela se apoiava no batente da porta com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra se apoiava em sua fina cintura, e depois de tentar sorrir, em vão, continuou – Eu acho que não...

Harry a fitou confuso e antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ela caiu em seus braços, quase adormecida. O moreno a segurava desajeitadamente, ao mesmo tempo, que cabelos de fogo dela, espalhavam-se pelo seu tórax nu. Tentou trazê-la para dentro, mas por fim, a pegou em seus braços, como um bebê indefeso, e já sala adentro, fechou a porta com o pé. Deitou-a lentamente em seu sofá preto, preocupo-se com sua cabeça, a apoiando em uma das almofadas, já arrumadas, por ali.

Gina respirava vagarosamente e seus seios arfavam com o ar que enchia seus pulmões, fazendo com que ela tomasse a forma de uma criança adormecida. Ela parecia tão perdida e solitária ali, esparramada no pequeno sofá, criando uma imagem que o fez lembrar de seu segundo ano, e de como seu coração se enchera de alegria ao vê-la a salvo, daquele maldito diário. Bom, talvez, **naquele** momento, ele não tivesse percebido isso, mas agora ele entendia.

A ruiva revirou-se, acordando ainda um pouco zonza, e ao perceber onde estava, começou a levantar-se, sendo impedida por Harry parado a sua frente.

- Eu preciso me levantar...

- Não. – a empurrou de volta, fazendo-a sentar-se.

Gina o fitou amargamente, mas não pôde manter o olhar por muito tempo, já que isso piorava ainda mais a sua terrível dor de cabeça.

"_Bem que o Rony disse..."_ pensou apoiando uma das mãos a testa, sentindo-se ainda um pouco estranha.

Gina não fazia mais idéia de como aquela dor era forte, e quase arrependeu-se de começar o seu "plano de vingança", mas ela já estava ali, agora teria que ir até o fim.

Foi então que olhou direito para Harry, e um sorriso maroto surgiu no canto de seus lábios. Ela realmente estava vendo aquilo? Harry realmente era muito mais bonito do que quando ela se lembrava da época da escola...

- Harry?

- Sim... – ele soava preocupado e distraído.

- Concordo com você que essa é a sua casa, e tudo mais, mas você costuma ficar assim ...tão a vontade, na frente de visitas? – a ruiva apontou para o leve short que ele usava.

Harry ao perceber a situação constrangedora, em que estava, tentou cobrir-se com as mãos, sem sucesso, e seguiu rapidamente até seu quarto onde se vestiu, voltando ao recinto tranqüilamente, como se nada tivesse acontecido, enquanto Gina ria cada vez mais.

- Pronto!

- Você é tão divertido...

- Hahaha, muito divertido...só se for pra você,

- Sim. É exatamente isso que eu estou dizendo.

O moreno lançou-lhe um frio olhar, mas Gina não ligou, já que havia se largado no sofá, passando as mãos pelos cabelos desordenados. Tentou respirar lentamente, logo que teve uma leve ânsia, e disse pra si mesma que aquilo era fruto da imaginação dela, que ela estava ótima, e nada estava errado. E lentamente, após uns minutos ela já estava bem de novo, e foi então que notou que Harry não estava mais ali. Mas antes que pudesse sair a sua procura, duas mãos a puxaram para cima do encosto do sofá, de modo que ela ficasse suspensa ao ar pela cintura. Tentou soltar-se, porém as duas mãos a viraram e agora ela estava deitada de bruços no ombro direito de Harry, que a segurava pelas pernas.

- Você quer me soltar, por favor? – ela gritava, enquanto davas leves socos em suas costas.

Harry continuou, como se nada tivesse acontecido, e quando seus passos se interromperam, ela continuou.

- Você sabia, que não é muito recomendável ficar de cabeça para baixo, depois de beber algumas?

- Sabia. Mas não se preocupe, você não vai ficar assim por muito tempo. – e dizendo isso entrou no banheiro e a colocou dentro do boxe, de pé. Ela lançou-lhe um olhar irônico e irritado, ao se ver parada embaixo do chuveiro.

- Você não acha que eu vou tomar ba...AH! QUE GELO!

Harry abrira o chuveiro no máximo, e segurou a cabeça da ruiva embaixo do jato de água fria. Gina gritava em meio a toda aquela água, fazendo caretas com a quantidade do líquido que engolia, e cada vez mais, seus xingamentos desciam aos níveis mais sombrios.

O moreno fingia que não ouvia aquelas palavras sendo proferidas pelos doces lábios dela, e continuava mantendo-a embaixo do chuveiro, enquanto sua outra mão segurava, firmemente, a torneira que Gina tentava abrir em vão.

Por fim, depois de alguns minutos, a ruiva desistira de lutar e conformou-se, cruzando os braços, tentando não olhar aqueles olhos verdes que a fitavam profundamente, como uma criança emburrada.

Ele olhou em seu relógio de pulso, sem mover as mãos de onde estavam, e constatou que já passara tempo suficiente, sendo assim, fechou a torneira e soltou Gina. Por um instante, fitaram-se; a ruiva mortalmente, e ele dando de ombros divertido, quando ela, finalmente, decidiu se pronunciar.

- Está feliz agora? Eu estou toda embarcada!

- Mas, concorde comigo, você está bem melhor do que antes. Agora parece que você bebeu só metade do que você bebeu de verdade. – sorriu.

- Muito engraçado, oh, estou enfartando de tanto rir! – levantou os braços, bufando em direção ao moreno.

Harry não fizera aquilo por mal. Ele não estava tentando divertir-se as custas dela, ele só queria ajudá-la a passar toda a ressaca, porém depois dessas palavras, o moreno não pôde se conter, e riu abertamente. Recebeu em troca um severo olhar da amiga molhada e tentou desculpar-se, o que não funcionou do jeito que previra, porque Gina lhe deu alguns tapas molhados em troca, por toda a sua camisa.

- Ei, ei, pára! – segurou os punhos dela, de modo que ficassem muito mais próximos do que antes.

Podei sentir a respiração apressada da ruiva e notou que seus lábios tremiam levemente. Com isso a soltou, ainda com olhos colados nos dela e apanhou uma toalha branca, com um enorme H bordado em dourado, na borda esquerda, e entregou-lhe.

- Deve estar com frio...

- Obrigada. – gruniu descontente.

Ele seguiu até a porta, e saiu, a fim de deixá-la a vontade. Entrou no seu quarto, á direita, e largou-se sentado na macia cama de casal, amassando a borda do lençol, outrora, esticado.

Devia estar louco. Isso, ele estava louco, Essa era a única explicação lógica para todos os últimos acontecimentos. A conversa, o beijo, seus pensamentos confusos, almofadas voando, e agora Gina de roupão na sua frente, ou melhor com SEU roupão; era demais para ele.

- Minha roupa está...bem, eu pensei que...- ela dizia, com as mãos no bolso e os cabelos encharcados.

- Claro, claro. – sentiu a voz faltar, então pigarreou baixo, e levantou-se – Não tem problema nenhum, você está certa.

- Eu sei disso. Você não tinha direito algum de fazer aquilo comigo.

- Vamos parar discutir sobre isso, está bem?

- Tudo bem. – eles se calaram por um momento, enquanto Gina pensava em como pedir aquilo, até que simplesmente desistiu – Harry, não sei se você se sente a vontade de roupão mais, eu ficaria muito mais confortável em alguma roupa de verdade. – a careta confusa, feita por ele, enquanto passava as mãos pelos cabelos, a fez sorrir, mas logo continuou – Você pode me emprestar alguma?

- Ah...ok.

O moreno seguiu ao armário branco a sua frente, e escondido pelas portas abertas, murmurava em tom baixo, consigo mesmo. A ruiva sorria, o vendo jogar diversas roupas no chão e por toda a cama vazia, até finalmente dirigir-se a ela, triunfante, com uma camiseta dos Cannos nas mãos, e uma bermuda azul marinho.

Gina mordeu o lábio inferior, pensativa, ao se mirar no espelho trajando aquele conjunto, cinco vezes maior que o tamanho dela, e lembrou-se de quando era mais nova e usava as roupas de Fred e Jorge, enquanto eles estudavam em Hogwarts.

Abriu a porta do quarto dele, em que antes se trocara, e seguiu, sorrateiramente, até a sala, onde Harry sentara-se a sua espera.

- Serviu?

- Depende do que você chama de "servir". Sim, eu estou vestida, mas não é a melhor roupa que já usei na vida.

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas, enquanto ela sorriu meiga.

- Não precisa usar, se você não quiser. Você pode me devolver, e voltar por onde entrou. – ele soava sério, apontando decidido para a porta, as suas costas.

- Não, eu...- a ruiva tentou desculpar-se, sem jeito, mas ao ver o sorriso maroto do moreno, crispou os lábios – Muito engraçado, Harry.

- Bom, - esfregou as mãos, levantando-se em seguida – mudando de assunto, da água para o vinho...ah...esquece o que eu disse, foi uma péssima expressão de linguagem para o momento. Ah...você pode me dizer o que raios aconteceu?

- Bem... – abrira e fechara a boca diversas vezes, sem as palavras são audíveis – é que...

- Não é muito normal, minhas amigas aparecerem bêbadas na minha porta, você sabe, não é?

Gina inalou uma excessiva quantidade de ar, a fim de relaxar. Precisava escolher bem as palavras agora, já que aquele era um momento importante do seu plano, e ela não poderia falhar.

- Eu acho que o Draco tem uma amante. – ela disse confiante.

Harry arregalou os olhos, confuso e divertido.

- Então por isso você bebe até cair? Porque você ACHA que o Draco tem uma amante?

"_Droga. Não funcionou!"_

- Não é isso, o que acontece é...

- Não seria mais fácil, Gina, você conversar com ele? Quero dizer, a bebida não ajuda muito o...

- VOCÊ PODE ME ESCUTAR?

Ela gritou agressiva, e o moreno parou no mesmo instante, cruzando os braços, dando espaço para que ela falasse, sentindo-se impaciente. A ruiva agradeceu a pausa e tentou explicar-se.

"_Por que ele tem que ser tão teimoso?"_

"_Por que ela tem que ser tão imprudente?"_

- Essa não é toda a verdade.

- Eu pude imaginar.

- Na realidade, nós brigamos e...Draco pediu o divórcio.

- Ele o que? – Harry não pôde distinguir se sua frase teve tom de espanto ou felicidade. Nem mesmo ela conseguiu.

- Nós discutimos, coisa pouco rara, mas de qualquer forma,ele estava muito estranho, não sei como dizer, e no fim, como sempre ele decidiu tudo sozinho, e pediu o divórcio.

- E você aceitou?

- Harry! – levou as mãos ao ar, num gesto nervoso, e sentou-se no sofá, sendo seguida por ele.

- Ok, desculpa, foi uma pergunta idiota.

O olhar sarcástico lançado por ela, o desconcertou. Permaneceram algum tempo em silêncio, nenhum dos dois sabia bem o que dizer um ao outro, até que Harry a puxou para perto de si – o que ela agradeceu mentalmente – e depositou sua cabeça ruiva em seu colo. Harry afagando seus cabelos era uma boa sensação, mas que ambos podia entender ou prever. E assim, ficaram por longos minutos, calados novamente, mas dessa vez não havia nada a ser dito, nada que os suaves toques em seus cabelos de fogo, e os suspiros dela que eram emitidos em curtos intervalos, pudessem dizer melhor. Mas por fim, ela interrompeu:

- Eu não consigo entender o por quê. Sinceramente, não entra na minha cabeça. Como um amor pode ter-se acabado desse modo, de uma hora para outra?

Harry perdera o fôlego, com as palavras jorradas daquela pequena boca de lábios carnudos e vermelhos, o paralisando. Talvez ela não quisesse provocar aquele efeito, mas isso clareou os pensamentos do moreno. A Gina que estava ali não era a Gina que antes o amara, mas a Gina sua amiga, que precisava de atenção e palavras reconfortantes. Coisas que ele, provavelmente, não poderia lhe dar.

Como ela conseguia dizer aquilo tudo a ele? Aquele turbilhão de sentimentos, sem controle algum. Sentimentos, os quais, Harry não só entendia, como os viva todos os dias, mas por ela. Sentimentos nutridos por ela, que eram falsos e infantis. Uma dor que ele carregava consigo, e que talvez nunca se curasse, porém, ela poderia, enfim, entender.

- Eu não posso entender. – ela levantou-se, o fitando profundamente, como se enxergasse além de seus olhos, perfurando sua alma – Você já amou alguém assim? Amar de uma forma, que a vida dessa pessoa se torne mais importante que a sua? Amar de um jeito que...

Piscou nervosamente os olhos amêndoas, agora marejados por grossas lágrimas, o que ela estava fazendo? O que ela estava dizendo? É claro que ele sabia do que ela falava. Ele entendia tudo perfeitamente, por que sentia o mesmo por ela!

Sentia-se uma idiota. Ela despejara todas as suas emoções, que ele compreendia tão bem, porque sentia por ela, durante todos esses anos.Não havia notado a bobagem que estava fazendo, alias, toda aquela idéia havia sido uma bobagem por completo, não conseguira nada, e não tinha mais o controle sobre si mesma. Lembrou-se, mentalmente, de nunca mais beber, e notou que aqueles olhos que a fitavam, estavam tristes e cansados, como ela nunca os vira, antes.

Estavam próximos, tão próximos quanto ficaram na última noite. Nem um sussurro, nem um único movimento, apenas seus corações batendo, apressados, em seus peitos, e por um instante, Gina não tentou conter-se mais. Não podia, não tinha mais o controle a força de antes, simplesmente seguiu o impulso de seu coração, e dançou da música de suas batidas. Foi aproximando-se de Harry, como se ele fosse uma espécie de imã, e antes que pudesse notar seus olhos fecharam-se, e os lábios entreabriram-se, mas ele se levantou.

Ela ainda permaneceu estática na mesma posição em que estava, e ao passar de uns curtos momentos, ela abriu seus olhos lentamente, e os parou em Harry, trançando todo o trajeto que ele fizera, e cessando um tanto acima de sua cabeça, ao moreno em pé a sua frente.

- Não podemos fazer isso.

Sua expressão tornou-se confusa e um pouco angustiada, dando chance dele continuar.

- Gina, você ainda está sob os efeitos do álcool...E no momento, você pode achar que está certa, mas irá se arrepender muito depois.

Ela bufou mal-humorada e levantou-se, o encarando.

- Eu realmente não entendo você, senhor Harry Potter! Há algumas horas, você vem e me beija, sem mais nem menos, e agora que eu estou aqui, e quero compartilhar desse desejo mutuo, você não quer nada? Você é realmente muito estranho...

Ele riu baixo.

- É por isso que eu não quero ter nada com você. Não desse jeito, não nessa noite, Gina.

- Você não me ama mais? – aquela voz suave lembrava a de uma pequena criança pedindo um pônei de aniversário a seus pais; quase irresistível.

Mas ele resistiu.

- Não.

A ruiva fez uma careta confusa e ficou sem entender, como se ele acabasse de dizer que os porcos estão voando ou que sapos têm uma banda de rock.

- Eu pensei muito sobre tudo nessas horas e me conformei. Eu perdi, Draco venceu, é difícil de admitir, mas ótimo! Eu não vou ficar mais me martelando porque nosso amor não vai dar certo, Gina. Eu não amo mais você; não do jeito que eu amava antes.

Ela riu desdenhosa, e abafou a curta risada com uma das mãos.

- Você mente muito mal, Harry... – bocejou sonolenta, dirigindo-se ao sofá as suas costas – Mas eu não me importo, principalmente, porque minha cabeça não pára de doer e eu não...consigo...ficar acordada, para discutir isso com você.

Deitou-se, espaçosamente e aconchegante, apoiando a cabeça em um dos braços, como se fosse um pequeno anjinho, e despediu-se de Harry com um "boa-noite" abafado, seguido por um beijo soprado.

Ele a cobriu com uma leve manta e a observou, um tempo depois, completamente adormecida.

- Não a culpo, Gina, mas você não ouviu uma palavra do que eu disse.

Fim do Capítulo

N/A: Demorou, mas está aí. Eu tenho escrito todo o 10° e o começo do 11°, mas não garanto nada para esse final de semana, estou em época de provas, aí a coisa complica!

Comentem, por favor! Eu preciso saber a opinião de vocês!

E respondendo alguns comentários:

Carlos- NÃO! Não dá! Heheh...Eu adoro o Draco...tadinho dele! ...Mas a minha opinião sobre os personagens não contribuem para o fim da história, eu estou seguindo a trama, antes estabelecida. ;)

Laura – Fique tranqüila, eu não vou matar a Mione, mesmo porque se eu a matasse aqui, eu estaria matando a mim mesma. A Mione é um pouco inspirada em mim, por isso ela é doida, e tem umas idéias idiotas, mas está sempre pensando no bem dos outros. ;)

Miaka e Ruivinha Malfoy – A história ainda não acabou, há muito chão pela frente...heheh sorri maliciosamente

Digo o mesmo para os H/Gs de plantão!

Por hora é só...

Beijos e até a próxima!

Mione Malfoy.

PS: Vencedora do 3° lugar de melhor fic Drama – IMPOSSÍVEL (H/G)


	10. Quer Brigar?

Simplesmente Esquecido – Capítulo 10 – Quer Brigar?

_"Levo ou não levo? Levo. Não, não levo. Se eu tocar nela, ela acordará e vai ficar falando e falando, todas aquelas coisas sem nexo. Mas, por outro lado, se eu não fizer nada, ela terá torcicolo para o resto da vida!" _

Harry, aturdido com o maior dilema de sua vida, estava parado à frente do pequeno sofá, no qual, Gina acomodara-se da forma mais desajeitada possível, parecendo uma daquelas bonecas de pano jogadas em qualquer canto. Depois de muito relutar, seu lado bom finalmente o convenceu a fazer algo, e em sua tentativa frustrada de ser delicado, levou-a, quase a decapitando, mas recompondo-se em seguida, à única cama da casa, a dele.

Não que ele se importasse em ter alguém uma bela mulher em sua cama, mesmo que não fosse por um motivo em que o beneficiasse, mas ter alguém dormindo em sua cama, às quatro da tarde, quando ele levantou-se às duas, não o incomodou de modo algum, apesar de criar uma estranha sensação em seu estômago. Vê-la ali, ocupando quase todo o espaço num modo infantil, mas ainda assim, na sua cama, era algo que nunca imaginara, depois de tudo que acontecera. Se alguém lhe contasse, a uma semana, que ele veria Gina Weasley dormindo em sua cama, no seu apartamento, ele com certeza não acreditaria. Mas pensando bem, ele também não acreditaria sobre nenhum dos acontecimentos dos últimos dias. Harry sabia que sua vida não poderia continuar do jeito que era antes, por isso escrevera a carta. Para ele aquilo era uma espécie de desabafo, porém, ele nunca pensou que causaria tanto estardalhaço.

Cobriu-a lentamente, e em menos de dois segundos, Gina virou-se, descobrindo-se novamente. Ele tentou de novo, e mais uma vez, e lá pela quarta vez, quando se certificou de que ela não se mexeria, ele aproximou-se da porta, e ao encostar a mão na maçaneta, ela remexeu-se, ficando de costas para ele, e a coberta indo ao chão. Ele levantou as sobrancelhas, tentando não ficar nervoso, alias, não era culpa dela, Gina não faria isso de propósito. Ou faria? De qualquer forma, ele largou a fina coberta azul bebê, que a Sra. Weasley lhe fizera, já que esta fazia companhia para as outras roupas jogadas ao chão, na busca de achar algo que servisse nela.

Girou a maçaneta de ferro redonda, e antes que a porta se abrisse, ele foi interrompido por uma voz, o chamando, vinda da sala.

- Harry! Harry, você está aí?

Era Rony. Esquecera-se completamente da reunião às três da tarde. Pelo tom de voz do amigo, ele encontrava-se em um misto de raiva com preocupação, e ao ver Harry, dirigiu-se ao seu encontro.

- Harry, o que você ainda está fazendo aqui ainda? Não me diga que se esqueceu da nossa reunião?

- Não...claro que eu não esqueci, eu não faria isso com você, Rony! – formou um sorriso, tentando afastá-lo do quarto – é que...bom, o que aconteceu exatamente...você vai rir muito...na verdade.

- Harry, o que você está escondendo aí? – o ruivo tentou olhar por cima do moreno, o que era fácil, já que ele era bem mais alto que Harry, aproximando-se de 1,80.

- NADA. Quer dizer...nada. O que eu estaria escondendo? – cruzou os braços, criando uma expressão desafiadora.

- Ótimo. Então por que você não entra – ele foi abrindo a porta, e o empurrando para dentro – e vai se trocando, para...POR MERLIN, O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?

- Rony, não é o que você está pensando!

Olhou pela décima vez no relógio de parede e constatou que Harry provavelmente não viria mais. Fitou, mais uma vez, naquelas duas horas em que esperavam, Simas Finnigan à sua frente, bufou, cruzando os braços e recostando-se no espaldar da cadeira. Simas crispou os finos lábios, fazendo-os quase sumirem e balançando a varinha freneticamente com o polegar e o indicador, dirigiu-se ao outro.

- Ele não vem, encare isso. Agora posso ir para casa?

- Não. – o ruivo soou decidido.

- Rony, eu tenho uma esposa em casa...

- Eu também!

- Por Merlin, é sábado! O que nós estamos fazendo aqui em pleno sábado?

- Esperando pelo seu chefe!

- Harry pode ser o meu chefe, mas ele não é meu dono! Não sou escravo dele, não preciso ficar aqui a sua disposição! – levantou-se bruscamente, empurrando a cadeira para longe.

- Ninguém disse que ele é o seu don! – Rony fez uma careta confusa e depois mais irritado do que antes, continuou – Agora senta aí e para de encher! Ele já vem... – tentou convencer a si mesmo, torcendo para que estivesse certo.

Simas arrastou a cadeira em direção a mesa e sentou-se pesadamente, fitando a sala sem decoração. Paredes cinzas, um lustre no alto, que iluminava todo o ambiente, uma mesa de ferro cinza, retangular ao centro, e cadeiras no mesmo estilo, ao todo cinco delas. Era uma típica sala de reunião secreta. Sem nada de enfeite ou que pudesse ser usado para distração, era somente uma sala para entrar, conversar, resolver o problema e sair. Simplesmente isso.

Voltando a olhar para o ruivo perdido em seus pensamentos, provavelmente amaldiçoando todas as futuras gerações de Harry, Simas cruzando as mãos em cima da mesa, perguntou.

- Não podemos começar sem ele?

- Ah, claro! – bufou irônico – Por que a presença dele seria importante? Ele é só o Chefe do Departamento de Aurores...é uma pequeno cargo, nem faz diferença...

- Não estou brincando, Weasley. É sério.

- Que ótimo, bom saber disso! – levantou uma sobrancelha sarcástico.

Esperaram por mais alguns minutos; Rony tamborilava lentamente, e Simas olhava para o intenso Sol das janelas encantadas, até que o ruivo levantou-se repentinamente, e depositando sua cadeira de entro a mesa, dirigiu-se a porta.

- Aonde vai?

- Resolver essa situação, onde mais?

- Não é o que eu estou pensando? Não é o que eu estou pensando? Como se atreve a dizer isso?

- Rony, eu... – desesperou-se, ficando entre a cama e o irmão malvado – eu posso explicar...

- O que está acontecendo...? – a ruiva levantara-se, sonolenta, e se apoiara no ombro direito de Harry, o abraçando, enquanto tentava focalizar o seu irmão de 1,85 à sua frente.

- Você ainda pergunta? – arregalou os olhos numa expressão doentia, e dirigiu-se a Harry, que recomeçou.

- Escute aqui, não aconteceu nada...ela só estava... – e percebendo o olhar obvio do amigo a sua frente, soltou-se de Gina, lembrando-se mentalmente de matá-la, caso ele saísse vivo dali.

- Não aconteceu nada? Você tem certeza disso, Harry?

- Rony, pare de ser infantil, não tem mais graça. Nós somos adultos... - ela disse, levantando-se e parando na frente do ruivo, o fitando.

- Adultos? Tudo bem, vocês podem ser adultos, eu não discordo disso, mas...você acha normal, eu entrar na cada do MEU amigo e encontrar a MINHA irmã, nas roupas DELE, na cama DELE, com as roupas DELE por todo o chão? Com a minha irmã CASADA com outro? É normal isso, Gina Molly Weasley?

- Esqueceu do Malfoy.

- Malfoy.

- Viu? Até você percebeu... – sorriu com o canto dos lábios e cruzou os braços, vitoriosa – Eu me separei do Draco, pelo menos, a opinião dele. Posso fazer o que eu quiser!

- Você bebeu mais ainda? – chacoalhou-a pelos ombros – Não aconteceu nada aqui!

- Poderia ter acontecido. – soltou-se.

- Mas não aconteceu.

- Olá! Eu ainda estou aqui, só para avisar... – Rony abriu os braços, chamando a atenção dos dois que discutiam.

Gina parou de fitar Harry, e com um meio giro, dirigiu-se ao irritado irmão, e em seguida seguiu para fora do quarto.

- Notamos que você está aqui, Rony, obrigada pela informação...nossa que fome – mudou bruscamente de assunto antes que o irmão retrucasse e abriu a porta – Harry, vou pegar algo na sua geladeira, está bem?

- Gina, - encaminhou-se atrás dela, que alcançara a sala – sinto lhe informar que é uma péssima idéia. Você não vai encontrar...

- Draco? – a ruiva perguntou receosa, e nenhum dos dois entendeu.

- Isso você não vai achar mesmo na minha geladeira... – Harry saiu do quarto confuso, e depois de passar pelo pequeno corredor, notou a presença de mais uma pessoa na sala. Na opinião dele, uma péssima hora para se ter um encontro de família.

- Que ótimo... – murmurou o ruivo irônico, ao entrar na sala, e ver o loiro estático a frente de sua irmã. Ele não parecia assustado, ou surpreso, mas furioso, talvez. – O show vai começar!

Abriu os olhos acinzentados de prontidão e em seguida sentou-se. A luz do Sol, clara e brilhante, rastejava pela beirada da cama, sem aquecer seus pés. Espreguiçou-se vagarosamente, tentando recordar que dia era aquele e se tinha algo importante a fazer, quando uma doce imagem invadiu sua mente: Gina.

Sem nem pensar ele levou a mão ao lado vazio da cama, acariciando de leve o gelado e solitário lençol, fazendo com que uma estranha sensação tomasse conta de si.

_"Provavelmente, agora ela já deve ter partido."_ olhou para o relógio de ponteiros, na mesa do lado, _"1:00 hora, talvez ela esteja dormindo, eu ainda posso encontrá-la!" _Levantou-se rapidamente, vestiu seu robe preto, pendurado na beirada da cama de colunas, mas antes que chegasse no meio do quarto, parou. _"Por que eu estou indo atrás dela? Ela está errada! Ela merece isso! Ela que venha atrás de mim..." _ lançou um olhar superior ao nada, que logo sumiu.

Draco sabia que estava certo, ele sabia que depois de tudo ela não merecia uma segunda chance, e principalmente, ele sabia que eles nunca mais ficariam juntos, Não que ele não a amasse mais, porém não mais do mesmo jeito, e nunca seria de novo.

Pegou a varinha, e depois de guardá-la no bolso, deixou o quarto e seguiu até as escadas. No andar debaixo encontrava-se Dink, e o loiro seguiu até ele.

- Bom dia, meu amo... – o elfo sorridente, parou de espanar a lareira – Deseja alguma coisa?

Draco sempre achara que aquele elfo tinha algum problema na voz, ou ele deveria ser muito bobo mesmo. Dink falava lento, proferindo sílaba por sílaba, como se estivesse ensinando algo muito difícil à alguém. Draco odiava que falassem daquele modo com ele.

- Você viu Gina hoje?

- Oh, sim, sim...A Sra. Malfoy permaneceu um longo período da manhã acordada, mas quando o Sol ameaçava a nascer...

- Que horas foi isso?

O elfo levantou uma sobrancelha, sentindo-se importunado e depois de um longo suspiro recomeçou.

- 6:00 da manhã, meu amo. Como eu dizia, nesse horário ela pegou um casaco e partiu.

- Somente o casaco? – ela não fez as malas? – Onde ela esteve enquanto permaneceu em casa?

- No bar, meu amo.

_"Que maravilha!" _e seguiu até lá.

Deu uma rápida espiada e notou que havia uma garrafa de uísque faltando na prateleira.

_"Uma garrafa inteira? Como ela conseguiu aparatar?"_

Sentou no banco, à frente do balcão, coincidentemente, no mesmo em que a ruiva sentara-se anteriormente, e apoiou a cabeça nas mãos estiradas na madeira.

Onde ela estaria agora?

A pergunta que não queria calar, mais uma vez! Só que dessa vez ele estava decidido, se teria que procurá-la seria pela última vez.

- Devo dizer boa tarde ou volto depois quando vocês não estiverem ocupados? – a voz do loiro soava mais arrastado do que de costume.

- Você não sabe bater?

- Geralmente, Potter, eu bato na porta sim, mas ouvi uma gritaria e resolvi entrar.

- Foi uma péssima idéia... – Gina mordeu o lábio, com receio.

- Com certeza. – Draco a fitou.

As profundas olheiras que circundavam aqueles olhos amêndoas, apreensivos, não deu a Draco nem um pingo de preocupação. Ele já estava decidido, e quando um Malfoy se decide, ninguém o faz mudar de idéia. As largas roupas masculinas só aumentaram a sua fúria, mas controlou-se, não ia fazer feio na frente daquelas pessoas que o odiavam tanto, não...não ia dar esse gostinho a eles. Tentou não pensar também, que pela expressão furiosa do irmão dela, juntando-se com o fato de que todos vieram do que, Draco concluiu, o quarto de Harry, já que não havia outra opção no pequeno apartamento, Gina provavelmente passara a noite com Harry, ou pelo menos na casa dele. Mas claro, ele tinha certeza de Harry aprontaria alguma, caso Gina aparecesse no meio da noite, solitária e bêbada. Nem reparou que uma fina veia saltara pelo seu braço, enquanto fechava os punhos violentamente.

- Posso perguntar o que você está fazendo aqui? – Rony perguntara curioso e num tom muito interessado, como se soubesse, que se não mudassem de assunto, uma grande guerra poderia começar.

O loiro dirigiu o olhar lentamente da ruiva até ele e o fitou sem expressão, enquanto Rony apenas continuou com a mesma expressão curiosa e cuidadosa.

- Eu fui até o seu escritório, no ministério, e o seu amigo, como é mesmo o nome dele, ah, sim, Finnigan, ele disse que você estaria aqui e mandou eu vir para cá para lhe dar o recado dele, já que eu teria que falar com você.

- Que recado?

- Ele estava um _pouco nervoso,_ foi algo como: diga a ele que eu tenho uma família, não vou ficar esperando por um cara que nem liga para o mundo a sua volta, se um dia ele se tornar responsável me avise, ah... sim, e mandou vocês dois para aquele lugar também. É acho que foi só isso...

- Obrigada pelo aviso. – Rony sorriu amarelo, provavelmente pensando no que falaria para Simas na segunda-feira.

- O que você quer com Rony? – Harry falara pela primeira vez.

- Acho que meus assuntos pessoas não dizem respeito a você, Potter. – ele dirigiu-se a Harry, que se lembrou imediatamente de Lucio Malfoy e de seu jeito arrogante.

- Pode falar então Malfoy, o que você quer?

- Não, agora não, Weasley. – claro que ele nunca falaria que estava procurando por Gina, não faria aquele papel ridículo mais uma vez – Eu volto em uma outra hora, não quero atrapalhar mais ainda a festinha de vocês. – e lançando um olhar divertido para os presentes, ele dirigiu-se a porta, porém foi interrompido por Harry, que surgiu a sua frente, ofendido.

Tudo bem, ele podia até aturar Draco e suas piadinhas de vez em quando, mas algumas são impossíveis de se passar despercebidas. Uma coisa era o loiro dizer que Harry e Gina estavam em uma festinha, isso ele até iria gostar de ouvir, mas outra, completamente diferente, era ele dizer que Harry, Gina e Rony, estavam em uma festinha! Isso ele não poderia suportar!

- Escute aqui, Malfoy. Você acha que pode entrar na minha casa assim, sem mais nem menos, me dizer um monte de bobagens e sair ileso?

Draco o fitou o moreno, de um palmo a menos, à sua frente, e um sorriso maroto surgiu em seus lábios.

- Você tem razão, Potter. – e rapidamente mirou um soco no nariz do, agora, adversário.

Harry, que estava próximo à porta, tombou para trás e sentiu a cabeça se romper pela madeira branca a suas costas, e cair de leve para frente. Mas a dor pareceu logo sumir, já que no momento seguinte ele fitou o loiro, juntamente com um forte soco de direita, que o derrubou no chão.

A partir disso, ambos atracaram-se por todo o chão da pequena sala, com murros, socos, pontapés, e todo o tipo de golpes marciais ou não, que encontraram para o momento.

- PAREM! PAREM! AHH...LONGE DE MIM! – Gina entrara em pânico, enquanto seu irmão apenas olhava interessado, como se estivesse prestes a apostar num vencedor. Ela lançou-lhe um olhar severo, que o fez simplesmente dar de ombros, e com as mãos em sua camisa, ela voltou a gritar – FAÇA ALGUMA COISA! AGORA!

- Eu não! – Rony soltou-se das garras da irmã, indignado – Eles que se acertem!

Ambos olharam para a confusão humana que se alastrava por todo o chão e apenas observaram. Ela atônita, e ele interessado. Harry soltou-se do gancho do loiro com uma cotovelada na altura do estômago. Draco contorceu-se de dor e antes que pudesse revidar o ataque, o moreno o empurrou em direção a estante, fazendo com que diversos objetos, mágicos ou não, caíssem, atingindo Draco em cheio. O loiro tomou fôlego e tentou esquecer as pequenas gostas de sangue que se formaram por toda a sua camisa branca, agora que o casaco fora rasgado, e levantou-se vagarosamente, com seus olhos acinzentados expelindo uma fúria mortal. Seus cabelos platinados estavam em uma completa desordem, numa mistura de suor e sangue que saía do canto esquerdo de sua testa, e se igualava ao penteado do moreno. Ele desvencilhou-se de um pedaço de uma antiga caixa de madeira, e notou um profundo corte na no seu braço direito; enchendo-se de raiva e dor, ele apanhou o primeiro objeto que viu, um bisbilhoscópio semi-quebrado, e o arremessou em direção a Harry, atingindo-o no centro de sua testa.

Harry soltou um curto gemido e logo pôde sentir uma fina fileira de sangue escorrer por entre seus olhos e pingar em sua boca. Passou as costas da mão encima da dupla cicatriz em sua testa, e ainda com a cabeça levemente abaixada, lançou um olhar maligno ao seu adversário, correndo até ele, como um toro raivoso que acabara de ver a cor vermelhar. Com o choque inesperado, ambos caíram ao chão novamente, recomeçando a sério descontrolada de socos mal dados, e chutes não atingidos.

- Achei que Harry lutasse melhor... – Rony filosofava, apoiando o queixo em uma das mãos - Sabe, depois de todo aquele treinamento de Auror, e tudo mais, as nossas aulas de...

- Rony, chega! Você...AH! – Rony a afastou, rapidamente, quando um vaso atingiu a parede, na exata posição em que ela estivera antes. Ela olhou aturdida para a parede molhada de água e para os destroços do pequeno vaso chinês ao chão, e perdeu completamente a linha de raciocínio, sem saber o que estava falando antes, e respirou lentamente por alguns instante, recuperando-se. Assim, que voltara ao normal, continuou – RONY! Você tem que fazer alguma coisa! Vamos, depressa!

- Às vezes as pessoas precisam se entender, de uma forma ou outra. Você pode não entender, mas isso está fazendo bem a eles! – ele apontou e lançou um olhar que ia dos dois se atracando ao chão até Gina, apavorada e em pânico. Sorriu ao olhar para ela e continuou, depois de olhar no relógio – Bom, chegou minha hora, preciso ir. – beijou-a na testa, mas ela não se moveu.

- Como assim, "preciso ir"? Você não pode ir agora! E...eles?

- Gina querida, - segurou suas mãos, fazendo-a compreender – eu já fiz tudo o que tinha que fazer aqui, então, até mais tarde. – e desaparatou.

A ruiva voltou sua atenção aos dois que agora ofegavam e pareciam quase mortos de cansaço, mostrando cortes e outros tantos machucados por toda a parte, enquanto ainda duelavam com guarda-chuvas, em uma cena mais que bizarra.

- Por que eles não usam varinhas? – murmurou pensativa, achando, em fim, a solução. Tirou a varinha do cós do short e mirou indecisa.

_"Qual eu devo parar?"_ balançava o pequeno pedaço de madeira de um lado para o outro _"Qual? Qual?"_

A indecisão era enorme, e ela sabia que talvez nunca conseguisse decidir, mas ainda apontava de um lado para outro, tentando escolher. Desistiu, e apontou para os dois que se aproximavam da parede, usando esta como arma, e fechou os olhos com a mão vazia, proferindo o feitiço, e torcendo para que desse certo.

Ainda não tivera coragem para abrir os olhos, mas podia perceber que a luta acabara, já que não ouvia nada mais, além de uma respiração forte e sem fôlego. Afastou lentamente a mãos dos olhos, mas ainda os manteve fechados, e só de depois de alguns muito instante, resolvera abrir, receosa. Olhou para frente, e pôde constatar que pelo olhar severo que ele lhe dirigia, a escolha certa seria ele, e não o outro. Draco levantou-se, ainda cambaleante, e apoiando-se na parede, arrumou os cabelos para trás de uma forma sensual. Fitou a ruiva à sua frente, ainda com a varinha em punho, e com aquelas roupas largas e masculinas, que a deixavam incrivelmente linda, mas ele não conseguia pensar nisso agora.

Gina sentia um leve tremor por todo o seu corpo, e ele se intensificou ainda mais, enquanto o loiro se aproximava. A expressão assassina que ainda permanecia em seu rosto pálido e pontudo a deixou mais apreensiva.

"Draco está se aproximando...ele está realmente zangado. Droga, ele parece ter saído de Azkaban! Parece também que ele está louco para me matar...ai!" sentiu a parede a encurralar e se viu sem chances de fuga.

- Draco, eu...opa – guardou a varinha que ainda apontava para ele, sem perceber – eu...eu não lhe devo explicações, então...

- Você está certa. – sua voz saiu séria e mais arrastada do que de costume – Você não me deve mais nada. A não ser isso. – jogou em suas mãos um envelope pardo, que tirara do bolso do casaco que apanhara, nos meio os destroços no chão.

O casaco, agora rasgado na manga esquerda, deixava parte de sua camisa branca a mostra, o que quase fizera Gina rir, já que nunca imaginara Draco, vestindo-se daquele jeito.

- Quando assinar, me avise. – e sem olhá-la duas vezes, ele aparatou.

Gina olhou para o envelope em suas mãos, sem coragem para abri-lo. Suspirou receosa, já imaginando seu conteúdo, mas mesmo assim, se forçou a abrir e ler as inúmeras páginas que continham dentro. Mas isso não foi necessário, já na primeira linha, pôde descobrir do que se tratava. Sentiu as pernas bambas e escorregou por toda a parede até largar-se ao chão.

- Eu não acredito...ele realmente pediu o divórcio.

N/A: Finalmente um capítulo! Desculpe pela demora, mas realmente não estou tendo férias mesmo...eu não paro em casa um minuto! Mas agora estou de volta...e prometo o próximo cap, mas rápido. Principalmente, porque ele será mais curto...hehhe

Não sei se vou a continuação...fiquei sem animação para fazer...mas ainda vou ver.

Bom, vou indo...

Contagem regressiva para o livro 6 ! ;)

Beijos...


	11. Blefes, Trapaças e Magias Involuntárias

Simplesmente Esquecido – Capítulo 11 –

Acordou vagarosamente, sentindo-se zonzo. Não tinha a mínima idéia de onde estava ou o que estava acontecendo, e depois de piscar diversas vezes, concluiu que aquela visão embaralhada era devido à falta de seus óculos. Apoiou-se em seu braço direito e com o esquerdo, tateou a procura deles e logo os encontrou, próximo a um pedaço de madeira, provavelmente, de uma antiga caixa de música, ou algo assim. Uma das lentes estava rachada, mas a outra só estava coberta de poeira. Passou a lente suja em um fiapo inteiro de sua camiseta rasgada, sem muito sucesso e levou os óculos ao rosto.

Podendo ver, um pouco melhor do que antes, notou que a embaçada figura na parede oposta era uma mulher, e apertando os olhos viu que era Gina. Estava totalmente encolhida, abraçando seus joelhos e depositando sua cabeça neles, mirando o chão. Parecia indefesa e pelos baixos e descompassados soluços, Harry tinha certeza de que ela estava chorando.

Tomou consciência e todo o seu corpo começou a doer, como se ele estivesse moído, ou tivesse sido atropelado por cinqüenta hipogrifos umas vinte vezes, e isso só o deixou mais confuso.

_"Por que Gina está chorando? Por que eu pareço estar morto? Onde eu estou em primeiro lugar?"_ olhou em volta. Nada estava inteiro e muito menos organizado. Móveis e objetos ao chão, espalhados e quebrados, muitos soltando fumaças coloridas ou flashes de luzes, das partes mais improváveis. A cortina branca estava rasgada, deixando um rastro fino de luz alastrar-se pela sala, que tinha a impressão de ter sido invadida por um furacão ou por alguns diabretes da Cornuália. _"Apesar de tudo...essa é minha casa, mas nossa...o que acontec..." _

- Cadê ele? – ficou em pé em um segundo, lembrando-se perfeitamente do que acontecera.

Gina apenas lançou-lhe um olhar amargurado por entre as lágrimas e o ignorou. Harry não se importou e depois de se certificar de que só havia os dois na casa, ele arrumou seus óculos, mas não tinha forças para ajeitar o restante e assim sentou-se preocupado ao lado dela.

- Por que me estuporou? – o moreno perguntou sincera e calmamente.

Gina levantou a cabeça e o fitou, um pouco mais controlada.

- Eu tinha que fazer vocês pararem, certo?

- Eu não queria fazer nada, mas ele que começou! Eu não...

- Esquece... – ela o interrompeu – já passou.

Ela apoiou a cabeça nos joelho, mirando o nada e o silêncio reinou, até que Harry recomeçasse, ainda hesitante.

- O que foi? Por que você está chorando? – o moreno secou suas lágrimas. Ele tinha péssimas lembranças de mulheres chorando em sua frente, e não queria guardar mais aquela. Cho já chorara mais do que o suficiente em seu quinto ano.

- Eu achei que poderia impedir isso, eu achei que esse não era realmente o fim de tudo!

Harry suspirou baixinho e a trouxe para perto de si, deitando a ruiva em seu ombro. Não se sentia mais um estranho perto dela, e ela retribuía o sentimento. Ele a entendia e conhecia aquela dor do fim de um amor, era algo mais forte do que toda a sua força e mais destrutivo do que qualquer outra coisa.

Era triste vê-la daquela maneira, o moreno queria ajudá-la, confortá-la, mas não sabia bem o que lhe dizer. Não sabia o que ela queria ouvir, e ele nunca diria a verdade nua e crua. Nunca poderia lhe dizer que ainda assim a amava, que já tentara esquecê-la e agora fingia não amar mais aquele pequeno ser de cabelos de fogo, mas era impossível, ele a amava cada vez mais.

Gina remexeu-se e soltou-se dos braços dele, virando-se em sua direção. Seus olhos secaram-se por completo, mas havia uma confusa expressão em sua face.

- Por que está me ajudando? – murmurou o fitando cada vez mais profundo.

Abriu a boca para responder, mas engoliu em seco, ele poderia lhe dizer?

- Eu...eu sou seu amigo, Gina.

- Não...não é isso. – ela aproximou-se e seus olhos se encontraram de frente – Você sabe que não é... – e sem pensar duas vezes, o beijou.

Seus cheios lábios o encheram de alegria, de uma tal maneira que ela nunca poderia imaginar que fosse capaz. Harry a puxou para mais perto, e depositou uma das mãos em sua nuca, enquanto a outra parou em sua fina cintura. A ruiva afagava os cabelos dele e com a ponta das unhas, provocou um arrepio por todo o corpo dele, que o paralisou.

Harry a afastou pelos ombro, com um olhar severo. Não acreditava que estava fazendo aquilo com ela, ou que **ela** estivesse fazendo aquilo com ele. Não era certo!

Gina abriu os olhos, confusa, e o fitou, sem entender, com os lábios ainda entreabertos. Ele estava sério e sua testa franzia-se de modo a esconder a cicatriz em forma de raio.

- Por que está fazendo isso? – a voz do moreno misturava um pouco de angústia com raiva.

A ruiva calou-se e sua expressão tornou-se vaga. Ela não poderia lhe responder. Ela não tinha uma resposta para aquela questão. Ela nem sabia quem ela era; não naquele momento. Gina agira por um impulso, e não conseguia entender se estava arrependida ou não. Caindo em si, ela afastou-se, engatinhando de costas, como se em sua frente, ao invés dele, estivesse o maior trasgo do mundo, prestes a engoli-la. Balançava a cabeça negativamente, balbuciando sons não inteligíveis. Harry tentou impedi-la, agarrando seu pulso e a puxando de volta, mas Gina ainda aturdida, soltou-se num gesto rápido e partiu.

- Gina! – exclamou para o vazio.

Ela se fora e Harry não tinha idéia de onde poderia ter ido, ou se seria para sempre.

O Sol que entrava pelas janelas enfeitiçadas do ministério formava pequenos raios de luz em seu cabelo platinado. Ele andava rápido e certeiro, sabia exatamente onde estava indo e daquela forma, parecia ser o homem mais decidido do mundo. Deixou eu sua capa preta esvoaçasse com seu meio giro, parando em frente a porta indicada.

Ainda não sabia o que estava fazendo ali, mas recebera um chamado de urgência e já imaginava um sério problema do Ministro Weasley, o qual teria que resolver, o mais rápido possível.

Porém, ao abrir aquela porta de metal, segurando firme em sua maçaneta fria, sentiu que não era esse o exato motivo da chamada. E que também, não haveria motivo algum para **aquelas** pessoas o estarem esperando. Aquela situação o deixou nervoso, mas como sendo um Malfoy, ele não demonstrou nada, perfeitamente. Continuou parado a porta, olhando para cada um dos rostos que o fitavam, até que finalmente se cansou e fechou a porta, permanecendo do lado de fora.

Não...não entraria ali. De jeito algum, exporia o seu problema a todos os presentes. Não!

Mas a porta se abrira em seguida, mesmo que as pessoas continuassem sentadas em seus lugares.

- Você vai entrar, ou vamos ter que esperá-lo o dia todo? – Hermione perguntou em tom de desafio, enquanto ainda apontava sua varinha para a porta aberta.

Draco fitou-a. Seus cabelos cacheados estavam hoje em um bonito rabo de cavalo, e ela sorria, sempre exibindo com orgulho o brasão em tons roxo e azul dos, na opinião dele, os seres mais chatos do Ministério, Inomináveis. Tentou não pensar nisso, já que o deixava mais irritado, e injuriado, entrou na sala de investigações, fechando a porta com um baque atrás de si.

Apoiou-se na porta, cruzando os braços, e esperou que alguém lhe dissesse o motivo de estarem ali, mesmo ele já sabendo qual.

- Não vai sentar? – Rony perguntou, apontando uma cadeira.

- Prefiro ficar de pé, Weasley. Sei que não vai demorar.

- Vamos lá, Malfoy. – Harry afastou a cadeira ao seu lado o convidando. Somente ele sabia o quanto estava lutando consigo mesmo para estar ali, ao lado deles.

- Não vou nem lhe dirigir a palavra, Potter. Não quero causar problemas futuros.

- Isso aqui está ridículo! Draco sente logo a sua maldita bunda aí! – Gina levantou-se, apontando, mais uma vez, para a cadeira na ponta da mesa.

O loiro tentou refletir novamente a situação, não acreditando que de fato, estava ali. Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina o olhavam, apontando para uma cadeira de ferro, esperando para começar, na opinião de Draco, uma longa conversa.

Por fim, bufou, seguindo em direção a cadeira, e acomodou-se nela. Juntou as mãos, em cima da mesa, e olhou, fixamente, para os rostos de cada um deles, esperando.

- Bom... – Hermione começou, reparando no silêncio que tomou conta de todos – Chamamos vocês aqui, para resolvermos isso. – tentou não olhar para Draco, que parecia mais maldoso do que de costume – Ah...Rony por que você não começa?

- O que? Ah... eu... – o ruivo lançou um severo olhar a ela – Bom. Estamos aqui por causa...disso. – apanhou um envelope pardo, que Draco reconheceu, sendo o mesmo que ele entregara a Gina, uns dias antes.

- Certo...e daí? O que vocês têm haver com isso?

- Draco... – Gina o repreendeu, mas ele continuou a olhar irônico para o irmão dela – Bom. Eles só querem ajudar.

- Ajudar no que? Já está tudo resolvido, já conversamos sobre isso, e é só você assinar que eu irei embora. – apesar do tom frio, sua voz continuava arrastada como sempre – Não vejo o porquê deles meterem o nariz aonde não são chamados.

- Espero um momento. – dessa vez quem disse foi Harry – Não está nada resolvido. Você acha realmente que depois de tudo o que aconteceu, tem alguma coisa resolvida aqui?

- Sim. – respondeu depois de um longo suspiro – E de qualquer forma, não há nada em que você possa participar, Potter. Então o aconselho a ir para...

- Chega! – Hermione levantara-se – Não viemos aqui para brigarmos, **mais uma vez**, e sim, para resolvermos isso, de forma civilizada.

- Por mim... – Harry murmurou, mas só recebeu um olhar furioso do loiro ao seu lado.

- Ótimo. – ela sentou-se – Olhem aqui, eu sei que essa é uma situação delicada, e um tanto...constrangedora. Mas vamos tentar acabar com isso de uma vez, está bem?

Todos, ou quase todos, assentiram, então ela recomeçou.

- Gina, você quer assinar isso? – levantou o envelope, enquanto dizia de forma calma e lenta, sílaba por sílaba.

- Não. – respondeu friamente, pelo jeito, ela também não queria estar ali.

- Ótimo, então...diga ao Draco por que você não...

- Pára, pára, e pára. – deu um longo suspiro, medindo as palavras – Olha, eu sei que vocês querem ajudar e tal, mas...isso aqui está ridículo.

- Mas você...

- Mione, nós não precisamos de uma terapia para casais! Nós só precisamos conversar...

- O que? – Draco perguntou perplexo – Conversar de novo, para que? Nós já tentamos e não deu certo, ponto final. Acabou. Por que você não encara isso de uma vez!

- Não fala assim com a minha irmã! – Rony levantou-se e Draco o acompanhou, mas com outro propósito.

- Eu não vou perder mais meu tempo aqui.

- Espera. – Harry levantou-se com a varinha em punho, e como Draco não lhe deu importância, ele trancou a porta. O loiro virou-se o fitando ameaçadoramente.

- Abra essa porta, Potter.

- Vocês precisam conversar.

- Abra essa porta.

- Não estou dizendo que...

- Não vou pedir mais uma vez, Potter.

- ...precisem se entender...só...

- Ah então é isso, não é? - Draco cruzou os braços, divertido.

- Isso o quê? – o moreno perguntou confuso.

- Você está torcendo para que dê errado, não é? – ele foi se aproximando.

- Sinceramente, não. – respondeu sem ser sincero.

- Claro, que você está. Você quer que dê errado, para que no fim, você... ROUBE A MINHA MULHER, NÃO É? – Draco o empurrou, e antes que ele pudesse revidar, Rony, os separou, ficando entre eles.

- Chega! Foi uma péssima idéia. – Rony disse, ainda tentando separá-los – Malfoy, pode ir embora, você que tente se entender sozinho. Vai!

- Não! – Gina disse, chamando a atenção de todos – Eu vim aqui para resolvermos isso, e não vou sair daqui sem terminarmos.

Draco afastou-se e dirigiu seu olhar a Gina, que se levantara como os outros.

- Mas...não é dessa forma que iremos conseguir isso, então...obrigada – olhou para os amigos – mas, não será necessário tudo isso. Draco, não estou dizendo que sairemos daqui juntos, mas sairemos com uma resposta definitiva.

- Tudo bem. – ele concordou sentando-se de volta ao seu lugar.

- Vocês podem nos dar licença? – Gina pediu, e sem pestanejar, todos se retiraram.

Harry sentiu a pequena esfera de ferro o empurrar para frente, com a agressividade de Gina ao fechar a porta, trancando-se do outro lado. Ainda sentindo a forte batida da maçaneta latejar em suas costas, Harry fitou Hermione, no outro extremo do corredor, onde ela se encostara na parede, ao lado de Rony, esperando.

A morena sentiu o olhar acusador do moreno e indagou, confusa:

- O que foi?

Harry arqueou as sobrancelhas, sarcasticamente, o que fez Rony mostrar um pequeno sorriso.

- O que foi? O QUE FOI?

- Harry, não comece com mais um de seus "showzinhos"! – ela disse jogando os braços para o alto.

- Mas você ainda tem coragem de perguntar "O que foi?"? – o moreno gritou irritado, enquanto Rony ria sozinho, divertindo-se com os olhares de alguns curiosos que espicharam suas cabeças acima das mesas, para poderem ter uma melhor visão do desentendimento.

- Pelo menos nós tentamos! – ela despejou, sentindo-se triunfante, mas Harry não concordava com essa vitória.

- Do que é que você está falando? Essa foi uma idéia realmente idiota! Sinceramente, Hermione, ultimamente suas idéias não estão mais tão boas como antes.

Hermione soltou um ruído baixo, sentindo-se ofendida, abrira a boca diversas vezes, mas não sabia exatamente por onde começar, passando a oportunidade para Harry.

- Estávamos todos tão bem! Não é verdade? – virou-se para Rony, que por um momento, pareceu muito interessado em um panfleto velho, colado à parede – De qualquer forma, foram dez dias de paz! ...Até **você** resolver enfiar o dedo em uma história que não é sua!

Ela soltou um curto suspiro, furiosa.

- O quê? Eu estava tentando ajudar! E realmente conseguimos alguma coisa, eles pelo menos estão se falando!

- Ah, Hermione, por favor! – o moreno se engasgou em suas palavras, e depois de um curto silêncio, em que ele pôde acalmar-se, continuou – Só não me coloque no meio dessa confusão, está bem?

- Mas, Harry...

- Foram dias maravilhosos! – ele sabia que estava mentindo, e ela também – Eu não pensei nela, nem sequer por um minuto! – então, resolveu parar, porque já estava exagerando – Eu continuei minha vida, ela seguiu a dela e Malfoy sumiu, simples, estava tudo perfeito! Mas, não... você tinha que cutucar todo mundo!

- Harry, entenda uma coisa – a morena disse depois de um longo suspiro – Gina sumiu durante esses dez dias e eu só fui encontrá-la na casa de uma antiga amiga, que eu nem lembrava mais que existia...enfim, ela não estava nada bem, e parecia arrasada, eu **precisava** fazer alguma coisa... – Hermione soava o mais sincera possível.

Harry bufou, um pouco mais controlado, e passou as mãos pelos cabelos, desarrumando-os ainda mais. Apoiou as costas na fria parede cinza, e cruzou os braços, fitando o chão por um momento.

- Certo...e o que eu estou fazendo aqui, afinal?

- Você ainda não entendeu? – ela fez uma pausa, esperando que Rony falasse alguma coisa, mas ele só a olhou, pedindo que continuasse – De qualquer forma... – lançando um olhar frio ao marido – Eu precisava colocar todas as cartas na mesa, eu tinha que juntar todo os culpados...

- Ei! Onde eu tenho culpa nisso tudo?

- Ah, céus...foi um modo de dizer! - Hermione disse lenta e obviamente – Mas você participou disso.

- Eu não fiz nada... – Harry murmurou em um tom baixo e mimado, soando como uma criança de quatro anos.

- Sim você fez, Harry. Assim como eu e Rony também. – e antes que um dos dois pudesse retrucar, ela continuou rapidamente – Quando os dois brigaram, Gina foi a NOSSA casa – apontou para Rony – e depois ela foi falar com VOCÊ – indicou o moreno com a cabeça, sem deixar seu olhar de boa professora sumir – Além, claro, de você ter sido um dos grandes motivos para o rompimento deles, eu posso supor.

- Eu não...

- Sim, - ela interrompeu, concluindo – Se todos nós nos metemos nisso, todos nós teríamos que ajudá-los.

Harry calou-se, sem ter mais nada a dizer, e Rony que iria dizer algo em sua defesa, fez o mesmo. Sabia que não conseguiria convencer Hermione de que ele não tinha razão alguma para estar ali, pelo menos, não daquela forma.

Gina fechou a porta com um baque forte, e a mirou por uns instantes. Quando, finalmente, sentiu-se pronta para começar; assim que a mão que segurava a maçaneta parara de tremer; ela inspirou profundamente, alcançando um fiozinho de coragem, e virou-se o mais lentamente possível. Seus olhos amêndoas, por fim, fitavam os azuis do moreno, mas antes que ela pudesse abrir a boca, ele despejou, irônico.

- Quem teve essa idéia ridícula? – seus lábios se armaram em um fino sorriso.

- Hermione. – a ruiva disse nada contente com o comentário.

- Tinha que ser!

- Não comece a falar mal da minha amiga, Draco!

- Eu não pensei nisso! – Gina o fitou profundamente, antes de seguir para uma cadeira, e apontar uma para ele a sua frente.

O loiro tirou as mãos dos bolsos da calça adiantou-se para a cadeira indicada. Cruzou as mãos em cima da mesa, esperando que ela, enfim, começasse, e depois de longos instantes, enquanto ela passava as mãos pelos cabelos ou mexia nos nós dos dedos, Gina quebrou o silêncio.

- Eu realmente não queria fazer isso, mas...é necessário, não é? Eu quero dizer, uma hora ou outra, nós teríamos que resolver isso, de uma vez por todas...

- Achei que já tivéssemos resolvido isso. Eu, pelo menos, já disse tudo o que eu tinha para dizer. – o loiro olhou profundamente nos olhos dela, e deslaçando as mãos ele apoiou-se no espaldar da cadeira.

- Draco, - sua voz soava forte e decidida – eu não estou aqui para implorar pelo seu amor, então não me venha com esse seu olhar superior para cima de mim, está bem? – ele desfez o sorriso, e ela continuou triunfante – Eu li isso. – a ruiva puxou o envelope pardo de um canto da mesa, e postou entre os dois.

- Leu mesmo?

- Eu já aprendi a ler, obrigada, Draco.

- Muito bom. – ele soou surpreso, e Gina o olhou furiosa, não gostando do comentário irônico. – Já assinou?

- Você realmente achou que eu assinaria uma separação que não me deixa com nada?

Draco quase se engasgou no instante em que ela tirou da bolsa, apoiada no encosto da cadeira, um outro envelope, dessa vez branco, e depositou a sua frente.

- Aí está. Leia.

Draco lançou a ela um daqueles olhares que só ele mesmo poderia compreender, mas Gina não se sentiu mais tão curiosa como antes. Ele tornou-se mais pálido do que de costume quando apanhou o envelope lacrado das pequenas mãos da ruiva. Draco realmente não podia entender. Não era assim que as coisas teriam que ser. Não fora dessa forma que ele planejara tudo! Por que ela tinha que ser tão teimosa e impertinente?

Gina assistiu a confusão expressa na face de seu **quase **ex-marido, divertida. Era realmente inesperado que ele tivesse essa reação, provavelmente nem Hermione preveria isso, mas de qualquer forma, não deixava de ser engraçado. Draco surpreso era uma de suas melhores caras! Ela guardaria aquele olhar vidrado nos papéis a sua frente, para sempre.

Gina prometeu a si mesma de que na melhor oportunidade, ela agradeceria Harry por ter-lhe ensinado o melhor jogo do mundo, "truco". Um antigo e divertido jogo trouxa, onde o ato mais importante é o blefe. E nesse caso, ele estava realmente funcionando.

_Flashback_

_- Não, não e não. Harry, eu não conseguido entender isso! _

_- Gina, é muito simples, olha aqui... Esse é o curinga – levantou a carta de número 2 de paus, a carta que saíra no corte._

_- O que é um curinga? – ela perguntou, arrumando mais uma mecha ruiva que teimava em cair em seus olhos. _

_Harry a fitou, incrédulo. Ele tinha acabado de explicar-lhe o que era um curinga e a sua exata função no jogo. Mas mesmo assim, ele inspirou profundamente, acalmando-se, e apanhou novamente a carta de número 2._

_- O curinga é..._

_- O curinga não é esse aqui? – ela perguntou confusa, mostrando-lhe uma a carta do curinga, onde um bobo da corte sorria para ela._

_- Sim, Gina... – ele falou lentamente, como um professor – Mas no jogo o curinga é qualquer uma das cartas que.._

_- Qualquer uma? Mas você disse que era o 2? Eu posso escolher o curinga da próxima vez? Sabe, eu não gosto muito do número dois...ele é meio depressivo, e..._

_- Chega! Não, eu não disse que pode ser qualquer número! Presta atenção, essa carta foi a que saiu quando VOCÊ cortou o bolo de cartas, lembra? – Harry disse obviamente, e um pouco mais alto do que o normal, como se isso fosse ajudar a fixar a idéia, na cabeça ruiva dela._

_- Ah, agora sim. Certo. Então, o que eu faço com ela? – ela puxou a carta da mão dele._

_- Você não faz nada! Dá aqui. – puxou de volta – Você só vai usar a carta igual a dela, SE você tirar ela do bolo, entendeu? _

_- Tudo bem, mas por que você está me mostrando o curinga, se você nem me disse que jogo você vai me ensinar? Alias, eu ainda não sei por que estou aprendendo um jogo de trouxas! É simplesmente inútil, nós temos jogos muito melhores e..._

_- Você pode falar o que quiser! Mas você não sai daqui hoje sem aprender isso, é muito legal, você vai gostar! – Harry sorriu convencido a não ceder para a namorada a sua frente._

_- Sei...sei... – ela deu um sorriso amarelo, e ouviu mais uma vez, todas as regras do tal jogo._

_Fim do Flashback_

A batida do lápis ao cair da mesa, e estalando ao chão, a acordou de seus pensamentos. Ela notou que Draco já estava no fim do documento, e querendo mostrar que estava concentrada atenta a ele, quebrou o silêncio.

- Então o que acha?

Bom, aquele era o momento. Apesar de saber que Draco nunca notaria o documento falso, mesmo que ele estivesse embaixo de seu nariz, porém, do mesmo modo, ela se sentiu apreensiva.

Aquele era um pedido de divórcio falso, escrito por um grande amigo dela, que após Hogwarts formara-se em Direito Bruxo. Ele lhe devia um favor e ela precisava por seu plano em prática. Gina sabia que essa idéia de "planos secretos" era uma grande influencia de Hermione, mas às vezes eles podem ser muito úteis.

Depois de um longo silêncio, em que Draco acabava de olhar os papéis a sua frente, ele a olhou por cima das folhas.

- Hum... você ainda fala com ele? – Draco perguntou, mudando de assunto, enquanto apontava para o nome do advogado, na última página.

- Ah, sim. Apesar de tudo, ainda somos muito amigos, você não sabia? Oh, claro, eu me esqueci, você nunca estava em casa quando ele aparecia. – ela sorriu largo, falsamente, e ele retribuiu com um olhar irritado. Tudo bem, ela confessava, era uma grande mentira, mas ainda assim era divertido.

- De qualquer forma, o que você achou, afinal?

- Eu não vou assinar isso, Gina. Tudo o que você está pedindo...é inaceitável!

- O que está dizendo? Eu só quero o que é meu direito! Metade do que você tem!

- E isso já é muito mais dinheiro do que você possa contar! Não, de jeito nenhum.

- Tudo bem... – essa era sua última jogada – eu não quero me separar mesmo, então, eu não assino nenhum dos dois!

- O que? – Draco disse descontrolado – Achei que já tivéssemos resolvido essa parte!

- Não, Draco, não está nada resolvido, e é por isso que estamos aqui...agora.

O loiro bufou, com um sorriso debochado nos lábios. Se Gina queria jogar com ele, então ele jogaria com ela também.

- Ótimo. No fim, não resolvemos nada, não é verdade?

- Mas podemos fazer isso agora, esse é o momento perfeito, Draco. E talvez...o último.

- Certo, então...o que você quer?

Gina o fitou por um tempo, com uma expressão vaga em sua face, e só depois de um longo minuto ela respondeu, deixando sua voz fraca e quase inaudível.

- Eu não queria que acabasse...assim.

Draco sentiu seus olhos se fecharem, sem que ele pudesse contê-los, sabendo que não conseguiria fingir mais. Sem pensar no que dizia continuou.

- Como você queria acabasse...?

- Eu não queria que acabasse... – Gina murmurou, sentindo grossas lágrimas lutando para rolar soltas por toda a sua face.

Os minutos se arrastavam com sofreguidão, e Harry chegou até a pensar que seu relógio de pulso havia parado, ou que o relógio da parede à sua frente tivesse sido enfeitiçado para andar mais devagar naquele dia. Mas depois que Rony lhe respondera as horas pela quarta vez, ele decidiu que todo o ministério deveria estar sofrendo do mesmo problema no tempo.

- Harry, se você olhar mais uma vez para esse relógio, eu vou estuporar você. Eu estou falando sério! – Hermione lhe dirigiu irritada, sem olhar para ele, assim que o moreno moveu a mão esquerda, para espiar mais uma vez o relógio em seu pulso.

- Eu não olhei tantas vezes assim! – ele soou ofendido.

- Não...apenas cinco vezes durante esse último minuto. Cara, se acalma, está bem? – Rony disse levantando os olhos de um panfleto que ele arrancara da parede. Hermione já apanhara da bolsa uma série de relatórios e conjurando uma cadeira para si, concentrou-se na leitura deles.

- Harry, mudando de assunto, - Rony disse, colando o panfleto de volta a parede com um leve aceno de sua varinha – você leu aquele relatório que eu deixei na sua mesa ontem?

Harry arqueou as sobrancelhas, e seus lábios se firmaram em um fino sorriso.

- Aquele que você deveria ter me entregado na semana passada?

- Ah – er – eu tive uns problemas, você entender, não é?

- Claro. – disse o moreno calmamente, acenando com a cabeça – Bom, sim, eu li sim. E fiquei realmente preocupado com aquilo. Se não acharmos Avery logo, ele pode...

- Avery...? – Hermione disse lentamente, tentando se lembrar – Ele estudou com a gente, não foi?

- Sim. Mas isso é um assunto con-fi-den-ci-al. – disse Rony, sorrindo e apreciando cada sílaba que proferia lentamente. Quantas e quantas vezes ele não ouviu aquele frase dela, toda às vezes em que ele lhe perguntava sobre seu trabalho! Sempre quisera dizer isso a ela um dia.

- Não parece... – a morena disse, dando de ombros – Vocês estão falando sobre isso, no meio de um corredor, cheio de gente.

Rony, sumiu com seu sorriso, e emitiu sons não inteligíveis, esquecendo-se do que ia dizer.

- Bom... – Harry continuou, antes que uma briga começasse – se você ou Finnigan souberem de algum esconderijo, ou alguma novidade, seja ela qual for, me avisem, imediatamente! Apesar de que, eu acho que já evoluímos bastante essa semana...aqueles depoimentos dos detentos nos ajud...

Harry não pôde continuar, pois um estrondoso ruído veio de dentro da sala, abafando sua voz.

No segundo seguinte, Harry tentava abrir a porta trancada, enquanto Hermione sumira com todas as suas coisas, e alcançara Rony, que se postara em frente à porta, junto a Harry.

O moreno estava preste a chutar aporta, já que sua varinha não ajudara a soltar o trinco, mas isso não foi necessário. Ela se abrira sozinha, e a cena que viram os deixaram atônitos.

Por fim, duas lágrimas teimosas rolaram vitoriosas por toda a sua face, morrendo ao fim de seu pescoço, de encontro à blusa fina que usava. Gina enxugou o rastro delas, rapidamente, tentando afastar as próximas que viriam.

- Gina... – a voz dele soava baixa e rouca, ele não sabia muito bem o que dizer, mas sabia também que nada precisava ser dito naquele momento. O olhar de ambos já dizia tudo.

Não há fim para o que acaba de começar. Quando você luta por algo, com todo o seu coração, você não pode simplesmente entregar a vitória para o adversário, assim que um pequeno obstáculo aparece. Você tem que superá-lo e conquistar a liderança novamente. É assim que tem que ser, e é assim que será.

- Talvez não seja hora de acabar... – Draco sussurrou em seu ouvido, a assuntando, já que ela nem o ouvira se levantar.

- Talvez você esteja certo... – Gina disse, levantando-se da cadeira, ficando a frente dele.

Nada disseram. Nada precisava ser dito. E sem pensar duas vezes, ele a tomou em seus braços. Somente ele sabia a falta que sentia daqueles doces lábios, por todos aqueles dias. E, no fim, nada mais importava, a não ser o suave toque das mãos dela por seus cabelos, ou então o perfume de flores do campo, que ele pensou que nunca mais sentiria de novo, ou ainda o tremor que sentia por todo o seu corpo, toda vez que a tocava.

- Eu posso botar fogo em todas essas folhas? – Gina perguntou, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios recém-beijados.

- Não perca tempo com isso. – ele sorriu para ela – Ainda temos muito o que fazer... – ele a envolveu em um longo abraço, enquanto beijava seu pescoço, subindo lentamente por seu queixo até alcançar novamente sua boca, a fazendo rir.

- Ah, espere – Draco disse sorrindo, ainda com os braços ao redor de sua fina cintura, a abraçando – Antes de tudo, me prometa que você nunca mais irá atrás do Potter. E...eu lhe prometo que ficarei mais tempo em casa. O máximo que eu puder!

- Eu não irei atrás do Harry, pode ficar tranqüilo. – Gina concordou com um leve sorriso.

- Promete? – ele a fitou, adentrando em seus olhos amendoados.

- Draco, se eu disse que não irei mais, então eu não irei e pronto! – ela disse perdendo o sorriso que dançava em seus lábios.

- Não precisa ficar nervosa... – o sorriso dele também sumiu, apesar de sua voz continuar calma – eu só queria me certificar!

- Ah, claro! Você só queria se certificar de que sua mulher não é uma qualquer, não é?

- Talvez sim, e daí? Você me deu motivos para isso!

- O quê? – Gina soltou-se, bruscamente, se seus braços – Eu lhe dei motivos? Por acaso, sou eu que passo vários dias fora de casa? Sou eu que estou sempre "viajando a negócios"? – ela enfatizou as duas últimas palavras com desprezo, o que o irritou de uma vez.

- O que você insinua?

- Vamos, Draco, pode me contar. Onde você esconde a sua amante? – ela apoiou as mãos na cintura.

- Ah, que isso! – ele riu descontrolado, enquanto ela não achou nenhuma graça – De onde você tirou isso?

- Como assim? Viagens e viagens, você deve escondê-la em algum lugar!

- Você está confundindo as coisas, Gina. – Draco cruzou os, numa fria imagem que lembrara de Lúcio – Não é só porque **você** tem um amante que eu tenho que ter uma também!

Gina o fitou por alguns instantes. A fúria dela transbordando de seus olhos. Não, ela realmente não estava ouvindo aquilo dele. Não, não podia ser!

- Eu acho que nós dois nos enganamos aqui hoje, Draco. – Gina disse, tentando manter sua voz em seu tom normal, não adiantaria mais gritar agora.

- Você ainda acha? – ele bufou sarcasticamente.

Naquele instante a ruiva entendeu. Há coisas que não podem ser mudadas. Quando você luta muito por algo, às vezes você não percebe no começo, cega de desejo, mas pode ser que não importe o quanto você lute, o quanto você dê, você não conseguirá ganhar no final. Algumas coisas não são destinadas a acontecer...e nunca acontecerão.

- É isso que você quer, não é? – ela apontou para o envelope dele a mesa.

Chega de farsas, chega de blefes, nada mais iria fazer diferença agora.

Apesar de Draco não ter mexido um único músculo em resposta, ela continuou, decidida.

- Você vai ter, então.

Gina seguiu até a mesa e tirou o documento – verdadeiro – de divórcio, de dentro do envelope pardo. Puxou a varinha e com um aceno curto conjurou uma pena, a qual assinou, sem pensar duas vezes, seu nome de solteira, sentindo não poder conter mais as lágrimas – agora de raiva – rolarem pelo seu rosto.

Draco não conseguiu dizer nada. Por mais que tentasse, as palavras não saiam de sua boca. Ele queria impedi-la, ele queria beijá-la, ele queria amá-la para sempre. Mas no momento seguinte, sem que se desse conta, ele estava recolhendo o envelope das mãos estendidas dela.

- Aí está o que você queria.

Não poderia lutar consigo mesmo. Não pôde dizer o que realmente queria, sabia que se arrependeria muito depois, mas só conseguiu ser o velho e conhecido Draco Malfoy que sempre fora.

- Obrigado. – e guardando o envelope no bolso, partiu, sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra.

N/A : Acabei! Eu sei, demorou. Desculpem por isso. Encaminhando para o fim...já consigo ler os próximos comentários...e muitos desejando a minha morte...mas digo, e repito...ainda não é o fim...(risada maléfica ao fundo)

De qualquer forma, esse cap. já estava escrito há tanto tempo...achei que ele seria postado bem antes, mas realmente não deu. Porem, vou tentar ser mais rápida agora! ;)

É isso...não vou me prolongar...

Beijos...

Mione Malfoy...

PS: Não se esqueçam de comentar!


	12. A Culpa É Toda Sua

Simplesmente Esquecido – Capítulo 12 – A Culpa é Toda Sua!

Gina ainda ofegava, sem notar a presença dos três, na entrada da sala. Seus olhos amêndoas, marejados de lágrimas, miravam ao longe, descontrolados, sem parar em nada específico. Um turbilhão de imagens e vozes passavam por sua mente, sem que ela pudesse distinguir um do outro.

Não sabia se era raiva, angústia, ou até tristeza, ela simplesmente não conseguia entender. Nada do que ouvira, nado do que falara parecia ser mais que um sonho confuso. Um sonho confuso que parecia nunca acabar.

Harry inspirava rapidamente, tentando controlar-se, como se o oxigênio que passava por seus pulmões, por apenas milésimos de segundos, pudesse o acalmar de tudo aquilo.

Ele estava atônito. Atônito e surpreso. Atônito, surpreso e maravilhado. Harry sabia que a magia involuntária de Gina era bem forte, – ele já provara dela uma vez – mas não sabia que chegava a tanto! Mover uma mesa com tampo inox, por toda uma sala e estraçalhá-la na parede oposta, era sem sobre de dúvidas, mais poder do que ele poderia pensar que ela tinha.

Ainda olhando de Gina para a mesa aos pedaços, como se observasse uma partida de tênis, procurou por palavras de conforto, ou qualquer outra que pudesse iniciar uma conversa, mas seu cérebro não estava ajudando muito, e antes que pudesse pensar mais um pouco, Hermione começou, pondo fim àquele silêncio tenso.

- Gina...o que aconteceu? Onde está o Draco? – a morena dissera receosa, tentando imaginar como a ruiva agiria em resposta.

Mas Gina não respondeu. Pelo menos, não imediatamente, ela continuou olhando fixamente para a parede oposta, e depois de vários instantes em que ela continuou mergulhada em seus pensamentos, a ruiva parou de súbito e dirigiu seu olhar ao moreno à frente da porta.

- Você! – ela disse entre os dentes. Por um momento toda a sua raiva passava da mesa em pedaços para ele.

- Eu...o quê? – Harry soou confuso, com uma leve pontada de alegria, ao pensar que Draco poderia estar embaixo daqueles pedaços da mesa.

- É...é tudo culpa sua!

- Minha? O que eu fiz?

- Você... – ela aproximou-se, seus olhos avermelhando-se em fúria – É tudo culpa sua! Se você não tivesse me mandado aquela maldita carta! Se você não tivesse...

- Ei, espera aí! – ele gritou em resposta aos berros dela. Sua voz ecoando por toda a sala, enquanto ele não acreditava que estava sendo acusado, numa tentativa tão baixa – Eu não fiz nada! Se você e o Malfoy brigaram a culpa é só de vocês! Você que quis se encontrar comigo, para começo de conversa!

- Você mandou aquela carta, você que veio choramingando atrás de mim, você, você E VOCÊ!

- Eu? – o moreno se sentia ofendido – Você que marca um encontro, você que mente, trapaça, depois enche a cara e vem procurar encrenca na minha casa! A CULPA NÃO É MINHA!

- VOCÊ QUE ME BEIJOU!

Um silêncio doentio caiu sobre todos, depois dos últimos berros dela. Hermione cerrou os olhos prevendo o fim drástico que aquela cena teria; Rony deixou o queixo cair e sem palavras, decidiu que os dois tinham escondido muito mais do que imaginava. Mas Harry não se abalou nem um pouco, mesmo depois da ruiva ter se esquecido de toda a sua raiva, e agora o olhando com profunda amargura, ele não deixou se enganar, sentindo um sorriso curto surgir no canto de seus lábios.

- Hum...você contou isso a ele? – disse em um sussurro malicioso.

- Não. – Gina respondeu firme.

- Então, você está mentindo, Gina.

- Não. – ela ouviu sua voz sair confusa, sem poder impedir – No máximo...omitindo.

- Não contou também o que aconteceu na minha casa, não é? – Harry desafiou, sentindo o olhar de Rony perfurar sua nuca.

- Não aconteceu nada na sua casa. – ela tentava convencer a si mesma.

- Tem certeza?

- O que aconteceu é passado... – murmurou sentindo-se culpada.

Aquele não era o momento certo para discutirem sobre os erros daqueles dias conturbados. Mas Harry não pensava assim.

- Engraçado, não é? – ele disse rindo, aquela conversa já não tinha mais graça – Eu beijei você, e isso é um absurdo, mas quando você agarrou...não..isso é coisa do passado!

- Seu grosso! – gritou Gina, com as lágrimas rolando soltas, tentando não olhar para o irmão, pasmo.

- Louca! – Harry respondeu irritado.

- Ei! – dessa vez interrompeu Rony, mas Harry não parou por ali.

- Louca, sim. – disse sem desviar o olhar dela – Uma pobre infeliz que não sabe o que quer! Corre atrás de todo mundo, diz que ama céus e o mundo, mas não ama nem a si mesma!

A ruiva soltou um ruído baixo em desaprovação. Não, ela não estava ouvindo aquilo **dele.**

- E você? Se acha um herói aclamado, pensa que o mundo todo tem que estar a seus pés! E quando alguém não escolhe você, para passar o resto da vida, juntos, você a culpa, sentindo-se perfeito! Não, Harry, você não é nem um pouco perfeito!

- É isso?

- É.

- Ótimo!

- Ótimo!

E desapartaram no mesmo segundo.

Ele queria matá-la. Ele queria afogá-la, queimá-la viva, jogá-la de um precipício, qualquer coisa para nunca mais ter que vê-la ou ouvi-la novamente!

Culpado? Ele? Só podia estar brincando! Ele não tinha culpa se Draco era um imbecil, que ninguém suportava. Também não era sua culpa se Gina não satisfazia o próprio marido.

Mas acima de tudo, chamá-lo de herói aclamado! Harry não se achava um herói. Ele não era um herói. Tudo bem, ele derrotara Voldemort, colocara fim a Guerra, salvara centenas de pessoas, e continuava salvando, diariamente, de comensais da morte fugitivos, não...ele **definitivamente** não era um herói!

Ela não estava acreditando. Não, não podia ser verdade. Ela? Culpada? De jeito nenhum! Se não fosse aquela carta, tudo estaria bem! Ela ainda estaria com Draco e nunca surgiria um motivo para a briga que tiveram. Nada seria dessa forma. Resumindo...A CULPA ERA TODA DELE!

Olhou para os lados, procurando alguém lugar para ir. Mas nada parecia ter o que ela precisava agora. Nenhuma loja, nenhum pub, nenhuma casa de amigo, e não suportaria entrar em qualquer hotel, e sentir-se sozinha e solitária num quarto pré-moldado. Não...não era disso que ela precisava. Ela precisava da única pessoa que a ouviria num momento como esse. A única pessoa que nunca a deixaria sozinha, nunca a incriminaria, e sempre estaria de braços abertos para abraçar sua menininha. Decidida, entrou num beco escuro, e antes que pudesse pensar em qualquer outra coisa, já estava de pé na cozinha da Toca.

Tudo estava errado! Não, não e não! Por que ela assinara aquilo? Por que ela tinha que ser tão impulsiva? Tão teimosa? E tão cabeça-dura? Ele não conseguia entender as mulheres, e sabia que nunca conseguiria entender Gina. Ela parecia um livro oculto, escrito em uma linguagem muito antiga, incapaz de se ler ou tentar se traduzir. Uma biografia de uma maluca! Com certeza nem Luna Lovegood conseguiria superá-la. Nem mesmo em cem anos de maluquices!

Jogou-se no sofá macio de couro preto, de uma das enormes salas da mansão, e ficou mirando o chão a esmo. Fitou o envelope pardo, sobre a mesa de centro. O que são dez páginas de documento? Nada...ou tudo? Aquelas dez páginas mudaram a vida dele. Aquelas dez páginas colocaram fim ao amor mais perfeito do mundo. Nem Romeu e Julieta lutaram tanto para chegaram aonde eles chegaram. Para que, afinal? Para nada! Para um idiota de óculos surgir e estragar tudo!

Não adiantava mais tentar consertar aquilo, mas será que conseguiria cruzar os braços e dizer a si mesmo que estava tudo bem, e que ele poderia viver tranqüilamente sem ela? Era muito provável que não...

O Sol brilhava forte e imperioso, já que as nuvens, brancas e macias, abriam espaço para o rei dos céus. O aroma suave das flores impregnava sempre a época mais bela do ano, para os românticos, e sem graça, para os solitários.

Harry levantou as mangas da blusa azul e justa, que delineava os seus ombros largos e seu tórax perfeito. Estava calor, mas naquele dia de domingo ele não poderia largar-se no sofá, apenas de cuecas e com um enorme copo de cerveja nas mãos, preparado para assistir a um bom jogo de futebol (quadribol não passava na tevê) o dia todo.

Não, naquele domingo ele iria para a Toca, para um dos famosos almoços de família. Isso mesmo, almoços de família, bom...ele não sabia o que estaria fazendo lá, mas fora convidado e não pudera recusar.

Demorou mais de meia hora tentando achar a camisa certa, mas por fim, desistiu, ia de camiseta mesmo. Alias, aquela era uma camiseta nova (Hermione lhe dera uma certa vez, ele não se lembrava quando) e perfeita para um almoço de domingo.

Harry estava ansioso, isso ele não podia negar, há muitos meses, ou melhor, anos ele não via os Weasleys. Sem contar o ministro, Rony e a nova Sra. Weasley, Hermione, o moreno não manteve mais contato com nenhum deles. Sentia saudades da bondosa Sra. Weasley, de Fred e Jorge – ambos agora casados, bem-sucedidos, e talvez muito mudados – Gui, Carlinhos, Percy. Tinha saudades de todos os nove, quer dizer, dos oito, Harry não queria mais ver Gina, nem pintada de ouro.  
Suspirou pesadamente, guardado a varinha no bolso da calça larga, e sem achar um motivo convincente para não ir, obrigou-se a fechar todas as janelas e partir.

A leve brisa de primavera dava um ar mais acalorado a familiar Toca. O dia estava lindo, e inúmeras flores brotavam no jardim da Sra. Weasley. Harry não se lembrara daquela quantidade imensa de flores, quando ele esteve ali pela última vez. Mas, da última vez era inverno, e sem que pudesse se esquecer do motivo que o trouxera ali, já que ele ainda estava muito vivo em sua mente, tentou afastar aquela ruiva impertinente de sua cabeça.

Antes de prosseguir, deduziu que seria impossível todas aquelas flores nasceram tão rápido assim, e conformou-se em pensar que Molly deveria saber um bom feitiço para isso.

Dando a volta, e aproximando-se da porta de entrada, podia ver que uma enorme mesa fora armada no jardim, à frente da casa. Havia diversos pratos, copos, e muitas cadeiras estavam ao redor da mesa retangular. Aquela imagem o fez lembrar de suas férias de verão com os Weasleys e Hermione, e obviamente, com Gina também, deixando-o submerso em boas e más lembranças.

Andava lentamente, com as mãos nos bolsos da calça, ainda tentando fugir, não sabendo o real motivo que tanto o amedrontava de entrar por aquela porta. Sempre adorara a Toca e provavelmente fugiria de qualquer lugar para poder morar lá, mas dessa vez, ele queria estar em qualquer outro lugar, menos ali. Um pressentimento horrível tomava conta dele, sem que ele pudesse entender.

Chegou a frente da porta e antes de bater, já podia ouvir as vozes felizes e as risadas das crianças enchendo a casa e fazendo um sorriso formar-se em seu lábios, sem que ele percebesse.

Bateu de leve na porta com os nós dos dedos, e foi recebido com uma alegre recepção, que o fez sentir-se em casa, e toda aquela bobagem de pressentimentos e apreensão foi deixada para trás.

Antes que pudesse avistar a todos que estavam por ali, fora derrubado no chão por um forte abraço duplo que só depois pôde reconhecer de quem eram.

- Tio Harry! Tio Harry! – gritavam sorrindo Sirius e Elizabeth, os filhos de Rony e Hermione.

- Olá, olá! – o moreno sorriu, desmanchando os cabelos do garoto ruivo a sua frente, e dando um estalado beijo na bochecha da meninha de cabelos muito cacheados.

- Viu, viu, papai! – a menininha continuou, apertando Harry como se este fosse o seu bichinho de estimação – Eu disse! Eu disse que ele vinha!

- Sim, eu sei querida. – Rony apanhou-a no colo, libertando Harry de todo aquele carinho – Mas deixe o tio Harry respirar, não é? Ou ele não vai poder ouvir todas as histórias que você tem para contar.

Rony riu, com a garotinha linda ao seu colo. Sirius se aproximou do moreno, que estava se levantando, e o ajudou a ficar de pé. Sua força não fez muita diferença, mas Harry agradeceu sorrindo, do mesmo modo.

- Achei que não vinha mais! – o ruivo pai, cumprimento o amigo, depositando seu braço desocupado pelo garotinha ao seu colo, e o levando para dentro da sala – Você viu que horas são?

- Sim, Rony. Mas eu também não podia chegar aqui antes de amanhecer, concorda comigo? Uma e meia é um ótimo horário!

Rony riu divertido, enquanto se aproximavam de seus outros irmãos.

- Claro, se tivéssemos combinado de você chegar a uma, e não meio-dia, mas tudo bem.

Harry bufou divertido, e o deixou de lado. Fred estava a sua frente, acompanhado da esposa, Ágatha.

- E aí Harry, tudo certo? – estendeu a mão, que foi recebida com alegria, e com a outra apresentou ao moreno a estonteante loira, com quem havia casado.

Ela sorriu marotamente, e Harry percebeu que com certeza ela deveria ser tão divertida, e até um pouco, ah, imprevisível, para não dizer louca, como o marido.

Harry sorriu cumprimentando-a e Jorge veio em seguida com uma mulher idêntica a anterior. Depois de cumprimentar os dois gêmeos, e suas esposas gêmeas, Harry pôde ouvir a voz da Sra. Weasley, já no começo da escadaria.

- Harry querido, que bom que veio! – a velha rechonchuda o abraçou docemente, o deixando quase tão sem ar como fora com Elizabeth – Como tem passado? Está tudo bem? Tem se alimentado direito, não é? Não queremos o chefe dos aurores desmaiando de fome por aí!

Ele sorriu em meio as recomendações e caprichos daquela senhora que tanto o amava, e antes que pudesse lhe responder, que estava perfeitamente bem, e que se alimentava freqüentemente, uma visão ao pé da escada lhe chamou a atenção.

Por um momento, ele se esqueceu de onde estava, e até mesmo de quem era. Seus olhos seguiam a beldade ruiva que descia suavemente pelos degraus de madeira, e seus ouvidos não captavam mais nada a não ser o som de seus leves passos no assoalho. Os raios de Sol refletiam espelhos em seus cabelos de fogo, e um brilho nos olhos amêndoas que ele nunca vira igual. A brisa que balançava seu vestido florido, o levou daquela sala apertada e calorosa, para um enorme campo de flores, por onde poderia correr e correr por um caminho sem fim. Por um momento ele não sabia o que sentia, mas logo notou, assim que voltou ao normal.

O silêncio tomou conta de todos, e o sorriso nos lábios do moreno sumiram por completo. Não podia acreditar no que tinha sentido há segundos atrás, mas também não podia entender o porquê aquilo estava acontecendo.

Gina, novamente, Weasley, desceu as escadas e parou ao centro da sala, a poucos metros de distância dele. Viera à procura da mãe, mas não havia percebido a ilustre visita que adentrou a casa. Ela apenas o olhou sentindo a mesma mistura de raiva e surpresa que inundava os olhos dele.

Harry, tão desconcertado como ela estava, não sabia o que faria primeiro. Se ofenderia Rony por ter feito uma bobagem dessa, ou se saia de lá antes que as coisas ficassem pior, ou se ainda se matava naquele exato instante por ter sentindo algo diferente da raiva que sentia por ela agora.

Mas ninguém parecia querer interromper o silêncio ameaçador que tomou conta do ambiente, ninguém, claro, a não ser Sirius.

- Algum problema? Isso é uma piada e só eu não entendi? – perguntou confuso olhando para todos, como se alguém fosse pular e lhe dizer "Hahaha, 1° de abril!". Mas ninguém fez isso, e antes que uma briga surgisse ali, no meio da sala, Hermione entrou pela porta da cozinha, logo chamando a atenção de todos.

- Harry, já chegou? – sua voz saiu mais animada que de costume, e todos voltaram a fazer o que deveriam estar fazendo antes – Alguma novidade? – ela o abraçou longamente, e depois puxou Sirius para perto de si.

- Eu...ah... – ainda olhou para a ruiva, que seguia para a cozinha, acompanhada pela mãe – temos que conversar.

- Por que eu ainda não entendi? – Sirius puxou a barra da blusa da mãe, implorando por uma explicação, no mínimo descente, para que pudesse entender o que tanto abalou todo mundo.

- Ah...bem... – a morena começou, mas aqueles olhos azuis, tão parecidos com o pai, a deixou totalmente confusa de por onde começar, mas isso não foi necessário.

- Tio Harry brigou com a tia Gina outra vez.

Os três olharam para Liz, que se encontrava agora no chão, e olhava para o irmão como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- Ah, ta. – ele deu de ombros, e seguiu com a irmã até os tios que os chamavam no fim do corredor.

Harry ainda olhou aturdido para a amiga a sua frente, mas tentou não lhe perguntar sobre como uma criança de três anos poderia saber disso.

- Por que não me disseram que ela viria? – sua voz saiu forte e acusadora.

- Na realidade, Harry...

- Hermione, não minta...

- Eu não ia mentir!

- Ia sim. – ele a olhou de forma severa para a mulher sem jeito a sua frente.

- Certo. – ela levou as mãos para o alto e deu de ombros. Se ele queria saber a verdade então ele iria saber. – Não foi idéia minha, mas Rony achou que seria bom se vocês se entendessem de uma vez. Eu, logicamente, não concordei, mas...até que não foi uma má idéia.

Ele inspirou profundamente, como se procurasse um fio de calmaria na turbilhão de sentimentos que sentia naquele momento.

- Não vou lhe dizer aqui, no meio da sala da sua sogra, a todos os pulmões, sobre o quão horrível essa idéia foi, está bem?

- Obrigada. – ela suspirou sincera, e tentou desviar o assunto – Mas, acredite, Harry, não vai ser tão ruim assim.

Mas ninguém sabia que sim, seria um dia horrível, mas com um final feliz.

N/A:

Sim...capítulo besta, eu sei. Mas toda história precisa de capítulos em que nada

acontece, mas que são essências para o desenvolvimento da história.

Esse cap. demorou demais para ser apenas isso, eu sei também, desculpem.

O próximo virá mais rápido, mais emocionante e mais feliz! D

Beijos..

Mione Malfoy.


	13. Planos, que às vezes, dão certo

Simplesmente Esquecido – Capítulo 13 – Planos, que às vezes, dão certo

- Então, Harry, como vão as coisas no ministério? – perguntou, mudando completamente o assunto da conversa, a animada mulher de Jorge, Melanie.

- Ah, bom... – o moreno confundiu-se, alias, ele não queria falar sobre o quão desastroso o seu trabalho estava indo, mas com um curto suspiro, tentou não fazer parecer assim tão ruim – Estamos indo, sabe? Ainda há muitos comensais da morte por aí, procurando por confusão, mas... estamos cuidando disso.

- A gente confia em você, Harry! – exclamou sorrindo Jorge.

- Sabemos que irá superar mais essa! – completou o irmão Fred.

- Por Merlin superar, o quê? – perguntou Gina, com desdém, sentada no sofá oposto.

Todos pararam de falar, no mesmo instante, e a fitaram com olhares severos. Rony e Hermione que a acompanhavam no mesmo sofá branco, no canto direito da sala, ficaram estupefatos, e o ruivo segurou-se para não estrangula-la naquele exato momento. Ele sabia o quanto estava sendo difícil para Harry, e igualmente para ele, controlar a fúria daqueles babacas tatuados, e se não fosse por Hermione, ele, com certeza, a teria matado ali mesmo.

- O que foi? – ela continuou com o tom desdenhoso, olhando surpresa para todos – É verdade! Voldemort está morto, o que mais vocês têm que fazer? Controlar meia dúzia de loucos por aí?

- Não é bem assim, Gina... – Rony murmurou furioso, forçando-se a não sacar a varinha do bolso direito – Eles não são apenas loucos. Eles são terríveis, doentes e se organizam em grandes bandos que destroem tudo o que vêem pela frente! Não é fácil pegar todos eles... – e fazendo uma expressão sinistra, continuou – São como fumaça...

- Por Merlin, Rony! – Gina disse quase gritando, levando as mãos para o alto – Eles não são tão terríveis assim! Dávamos conta deles desde nosso tempo em Hogwarts! – sorriu pelo canto dos lábios, enquanto um silêncio de poucos segundos tomou o ambiente.

- Tudo bem, então... – quem disse foi Harry, calmamente; um sorriso maroto brotando em seus finos lábios – Se é tão fácil assim...por que você não passou no teste para aurores, hein? Pra mim não foi nenhuma dificuldade...

Ela corou, e o sorriso vitorioso sumira de sua face em um segundo. Harry podia falar de qualquer coisa, menos daquele terrível acidente. Não fora sua culpa, mas ninguém jamais entenderia...

- Bem, é que... – a ruiva gaguejou, mas ele não deu chances para ela continuar.

- É fácil falar, não é? Você nunca se arriscou de verdade!

- Já, sim! – exclamou, ainda de pé, enquanto Harry recostava-se no amplo sofá a sua frente – Vivi muito perigos em...er...Hogwarts.

Abaixou a cabeça, sem perceber, e fitou o chão, desolada. Várias imagens passavam pela sua mente, num turbilhão rápido e confuso. Lembranças que doíam, de tempos, dos quais ela gostaria de poder esquecer.

Harry bufou sorrindo, não se dando conta de que ainda estava em uma sala cheia de Weasleys.

- Em Hogwarts? Nos meus tempos de Hogwarts eu derrotei Voldemort! E você? Você fez o que para ele atingi-lo? – levantou uma sobrancelha, ironicamente.

Gina sentou-se no sofá sem palavras; suas lembranças a respeito de Voldemort não eram muito felizes, e ela ainda não havia se recuperado inteiramente.

- Hein? Você fez alguma coisa?

- Harry, chega! – Rony sabia que aquilo já era o suficiente.

O moreno aquietou-se por um instante, mas não ia desistir tão facilmente.

- Certo... – Harry cruzou os braços, ainda sentindo-se confiante, apesar de todos os olhares cravados ao seu próximo movimento. Se por um momento, Rony pensou que eles pudessem se acertar, bem, ele estava muito enganado – Viu como é fácil reclamar? Enquanto nós corremos perigos diariamente, você fica no bem bom, sentada no seu sofá de couro da sua enorme mansão, mandando em elfos domésticos desgraçados.

- Não é assim. – ela criticou num tom de criança mimada, mas sabia que agora era hora de contra-atacar – E, alias, eu não sei se você notou, mas...eu já estou divorciada, Potter! Eu não tenho mais uma mansão para me distrair.

- Bom, claro que não... – ele riu baixo, consigo mesmo – Agora você gasta a fortuna do seu pai, mesmo.

A ruiva riu desgostosa, pousando as mãos na cintura de forma severa.

- Se me divirto agora, é porque só agora eu posso, Potter. Pelo menos eu não nasci em berço de ouro, como você! – o moreno contorceu-se no sofá, pronto para atacar, mas foi impedido antes que tivesse a chance de proferir alguma coisa.

- Bom, vamos comer! – Fred e Jorge levantaram do sofá e todos seguiram seu exemplo. Rony puxou Harry para um canto, enquanto Hermione acompanhou Gina para o lado oposto.

Seguiram para o jardim, e em instantes todos se acomodaram na extensa mesa, recheada de diversos pratos, todos feitos pela Sra. Weasley. Harry sempre achou difícil a Sra. Weasley deixar a cozinha no comando de um bando de elfos domésticos, e ele estava certo. Os elfos só limpavam a casa, enquanto a cozinha ainda era o lugar da bondosa senhora. E seus pratos continuavam maravilhosos, como sempre foram.

"Nada havia mudado" Harry suspirou pensando, "tem coisas que o dinheiro não muda."

- O sr. Weasley ainda não chegou? – perguntou Harry, saindo da nuvem de pensamentos em que estava.

- Ah, ainda não, querido. – respondeu amável mulher, apontando-lhe uma cadeira, ao lado da sua. – Ele vai ficar até mais tarde no trabalho, você sabe, não é querido...com todos aqueles problemas... – ela fez um gesto com as mãos para que mudassem de assunto, e logo já se voltou para os gêmeos, sentados a sua frente.

Harry notou que Gina, sentada ao lado da mãe, na ponta da mesa, ouvira o comentário sobre seu pai, e o moreno, fingindo estar se espreguiçando, chamou-lhe a atenção para as costas da Sra. Weasley; e ambos se encararam.

- Se fosse tão fácil assim, seu pai estaria sentado nesta cadeira aqui, - apontou para ela – e não em seu escritório, em pleno domingo! – murmurou, sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Bom, - disse, aceitando a provocação com um sorriso – talvez vocês não sejam tão bons assim, afinal... – e antes que ele pudesse retrucar, a Sra. Weasley puxou Gina para a conversa que começara com os gêmeos.

Harry bufou contrariado e prestou a atenção no prato a sua frente. Todos conversavam alegremente e comiam como uma grande família, o que alias, eles realmente eram, mas isso o deixou um pouco constrangido e além de tudo, perdido. Ele não pertencia ali. Olhou para Rony ao seu lado, que era seguido por Hermione e os dois filhos, com Sirius no último lugar da mesa. Do outro lado, encontravam-se Agatha e Fred, Melanie e Jorge, e ao seu lado, apenas a Sra. Weasley e Gina na ponta da mesa, no lugar que provavelmente seria ocupado pelo Sr. Weasley.

Comeu o mais rápido que pôde, tentando arrumar qualquer desculpa para fugir dali, mas sempre que tentava inventar uma dor de cabeça ou um trabalho de última hora, a alegria daquela família espantava todas as suas expectativas de sair, e deixar algum deles chateado. Por fim, concentrou-se na comida a sua frente, mais uma vez, pensando que talvez nunca mais fosse comer algo tão saboroso.

- Alguém tem visto o Draco ultimamente? – a Sra. Weasley perguntou, deixando todos na mesa num silêncio profundo. Não foi uma boa hora para uma pergunta como aquela, ela soube, mas tinha que manter o ex-genro vivo dentro daquela família, ou talvez, nunca mais houvesse uma chance. Ela tinha que tentar.

- Bom, - Rony começou, já que ninguém havia se manifestado, com a voz um pouco rouca, planejando o que dizer em seguida – eu o vi no ministério semana passada.

- E como ele estava?

- Hum...bem...ah – ele tossiu de leve, procurando por sua voz – Ele parecia bem. – forçou um sorriso.

- Que bom, não é? – Jorge procurou algo feliz para ser dito – Pelo menos ele está bem...

Mas antes que alguém pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Gina se levantou da mesa, e sem nem olhar para qualquer um deles, seguiu para dentro de casa.

- Ao contrário de outras pessoas... – completou Fred, observando Hermione seguir a amiga, com semblante fechado, enquanto todos fitavam seus pratos, silenciosos.

Não podia mostrar a eles! Não, não podia!

"Mas que idiotice! Agora eles devem estar pensando: Oh, tadinha da Gina, olha como ela está sofrendo!" a ruiva pensou consigo mesma, bufando, ao se largar no sofá à frente da lareira. Apanhou a primeira coisa que avistou – uma almofada branca – e a arremessou para o buraco em frente, desejando que tudo o que sentia naquele momento, ardesse em chamas, como a pequena almofada de algodão. Cruzou os braços e esticou as pernas, de forma que ocupou, facilmente, os três lugares do espaçoso sofá.

"Estava tudo tão bem, tudo ótimo! Por que tinham que lembrar dele bem agora? Para que lembrar dele? Ele é passado...não vai mais voltar..."

Ela ouviu passos atrás de si, e pela lentidão daquele salto alto batendo fortemente no assoalho de madeira, ela logo soube quem era e nem se deu o trabalho de se virar.

Hermione sentou-se no braço do sofá e olhou divertida para a amiga irada.

- Não comente, Hermione.

- Não ia dizer nada. – a morena sorriu, proferindo as palavras tranquilamente, como se nada no mundo estivesse errado – A não ser que...você deveria admitir que ainda o ama.

- Eu-não-o-amo! – ela enfatizou demoradamente as palavras não e amo, lançando um olhar severo à morena que ainda sorria. - Eu tenho raiva dele!

Hermione riu, divertida, levantando-se e se acomodando no sofá, fazendo com que Gina também se sentasse e a encarasse.

- Eu o odeio! – afirmou, balançando a cabeça firmemente.

- Não...você não o odeia, Gina.

- Mione, - a ruiva a fitou, sentindo sua face tornar-se avermelhada com a sua fúria – você não está ajudando muito.

- Eu tenho que fazer isso? – a morena a olhou confusa, mas não conteve o sorriso.

- Não vou discutir suas obrigações com você, Hermione. Agora, realmente, não é momento. – a ruiva apanhou uma almofada próxima e a abraçou, sentindo uma imensa vontade de arremessá-la, como fizera com a outra.

- Tudo bem, desculpe. – permaneceram quietas por um tempo; Gina fitando o chão sob a almofada e Hermione procurando algo de útil para confortá-la – Certo, - recomeçou depois de alguns minutos – mas antes de qualquer coisa, você tem que se acalmar, está bem?

- Eu estou calma... – ela retrucou lentamente. Hermione deixou o queixo tombar e a fitou seriamente. – Agora, eu estou...

- Seja sincera, Gina. – a morena procurava as palavras exatas – O que você ainda sente pelo Draco?

- Não seja ridícula, Hermione! – a ruiva bufou furiosa – Eu não sinto nada por ele!

- Não minta para mim. – Hermione cruzou as pernas, aproximando-se da amiga – Não estou dizendo que você ainda o ama! Mas quero saber o que exatamente você sente por ele...sendo bom ou ruim...

Gina ajeitou uma mecha teimosa de seu cabelo ruivo atrás de sua orelha, enquanto pensava seriamente na pergunta de Hermione. Por incrível que parecesse ela não conseguia encontrar uma resposta simples para isso. Não conseguia simplesmente dizer o que sentia por ele...se era bom ou ruim, ela não sabia. Ela só tinha certeza de que ainda havia algo dentro dela, que ela não poderia explicar tão facilmente.

Sentiu o rosto ruborizar sem que pudesse evitar, então tentou desviar a atenção para o outro lado do cômodo, onde a amiga não poderia visualizar sua expressão confusa.

Hermione ainda esperava pela resposta, calmamente. Ela sabia que não era fácil responder uma pergunta daquele calibre, e por isso, esperou pacientemente. A morena queria provar a todo custo que a sua teoria estava correta, mesmo que fosse contra todas as palavras de Gina e os atos de Harry e Draco.

- Eu não sei... - Gina respondeu, por fim, lentamente.

- E o Harry?

- O que tem o Harry? – perguntou confusa.

- O que você sente por ele?

Hermione fixou seu olhar nos olhos amêndoas dela, procurando por um indício de surpresa ou confissão, mas não soube decifrar a reação contrária a que os olhos dela indicavam.

- O que? Harry? – Gina riu alto, enquanto a morena continuava séria – Eu não sinto nada pelo Harry!

- Tem certeza? – insistiu, fazendo o sorriso da ruiva sumir de seu semblante.

- Sim... – respondeu depois de alguns instantes de meditação. – Eu...não sinto mais nada por ele... – ela notou sua voz sumir aos poucos, tornando-se quase inaudível ao fim da frase, calando-se sem que pudesse dizer mais nada. Por algum motivo ela tinha dúvidas sobre seus sentimentos, mas não podia deixar Hermione desconfiar, de jeito nenhum.

- Bom...se você tem certeza... – a morena levantou-se, sem se sentir satisfeita por completo. – Vou lá fora ver como estão os meninos, – a ruiva concordou, enquanto ela seguia para a porta – do jeito que conheço o Rony, e sei como ele é pouco atrapalhado, me pergunto se as crianças vão estar vermelhas por causa do molho ou verdes por causa da salada.

Gina sorriu e observou a amiga sair pela porta central, indo em direção ao jardim. Deixou sua cabeça tombar para frente, sentindo os olhos pesando, e sem força para abri-los novamente. Uma leve dor foi surgindo em sua têmpora, mas ela sabia que não estava doente. Do mesmo jeito que também sabia que aquela dorsinha incomoda não iria desaparecer tão rapidamente. 

Hermione aproximou-se da mesa ao jardim, e surpreendeu-se ao ver que Sirius e Liz não estavam verdes e amarelos como imaginara, mas somente salpicados de várias cores, dependendo do que comiam.

- Ela está bem? - o marido perguntou-lhe, enquanto ela limpava as crianças com um enorme guardanapo que conjurara. Sentiu o olhar de Harry se aproximar, procurando o seu, mas fingiu não notar. Ela deveria estar enganada, com certeza.

- Oh, ela está bem sim. Foi só um mal estar. Não se preocupe. – lançou um olhar para Harry, que repentinamente pareceu muito interessado pelas nuvens do céu claro.

O almoço foi chegando ao fim, sem mais traumas ou qualquer outra cena que não fizesse parte de um almoço de domingo comum. Harry deixou a mesa, junto com os outros, e seguiu novamente para a sala, enquanto os elfos levavam os pratos para a cozinha. Ele sentou-se na ponta do sofá e foi logo seguido por Hermione, que o fitou divertidamente.

- O que foi, Hermione? – ele reclamou, formando um sorriso ainda maior nos lábios da amiga.

- Você ficou preocupado com a Gina. – ela disse lentamente, completando em seguida, não o deixando retrucar – Eu sei disso, então não minta!

Ele bufou contrariado, e um sorriso maroto surgiu em seus finos lábios. Se não podia negar, então ele podia modificar...

- É claro! A garota dá um ataque na frente de todo mundo! – exclamou divertido – Estava apenas pensando se ela já teria voltado ao normal...

Hermione não se convenceu, e cravou seus olhos nos verdes dele, à procura da resposta. Ficaram assim por alguns instantes, até que todos começaram a se posicionar nos sofás frente deles, e eles não estavam mais sozinhos.

- Ela não deu ataque algum! E você sabe bem disso...

- Hermione, - não tinha mais paciência para brincadeiras – você quer que eu lhe responda o quê? Que eu amo a Gina e estou louco por ela? É isso? – ele cochichou de modo que só ela ouvisse.

- Exatamente. – ela sorriu vitoriosa, e ele bufou levantando-se.

- Aonde você vai? – Rony perguntou, notando que o amigo se afastava.

- Eu vou... – ele começara, sem saber como explicar ao ruivo que Hermione esgotara todo o seu estoque pessoal de paciência que trouxera consigo.

- Ele vai até o quarto. – a morena completou para ele.

- O que você vai fazer lá? – perguntou confuso, arrumando os cabelos cor de fogo para trás.

- Ele vai pegar uma blusa para a Liz. – Hermione respondeu olhando para o moreno, que apenas assentiu. – Eu deixei minha bolsa lá em cima, e está ventando agora, acho melhor ela se agasalhar.

Hermione sentiu uma pontada no coração ao dizer aquilo. Sabia que sua filha não merecia morrer derretida num domingo quente como aquele, mas foi a primeira idéia que lhe veio a cabeça. Alias, Harry também não desceria com bolsa, aquilo era só uma desculpa, então, ela parou de se culpar.

- Tudo bem, então. – Rony concordou, não querendo contrariar.

Harry afastou-se em seguida, subindo os degraus da escada de dois em dois, e em instantes ele se encontrava no segundo andar. O moreno sabia que Hermione só o mandara subir na esperança dele não ir embora, já que provavelmente, ela ainda tinha muitas teorias a seu respeito para lhe contar.

O corredor já não era o mesmo, depois de todas as reformas, mas mesmo assim, ele sentia-se em casa ali. Avistara a porta do quarto de Rony, o qual já passara diversas noites, quando o dividia com o amigo nas férias. Por um momento, sentiu-se tentado em ir embora de uma vez, mas alguma coisa o chamou em direção àquela porta, e sem notar ele se aproximou. Girou a fria maçaneta de ferro, e percebeu, no segundo seguinte, que não estava mais sozinho.

Observou Gina mexer nas miniaturas de diversos jogadores de quadribol espalhados pela cômoda. Os raios de Sol refletiam uma luz laranja ao redor dos cabelos vermelhos, criando uma aréola divina, dando-lhe a aparência angelical.

Fechou a porta atrás de si, com um baque surdo, sem tirar os olhos da beldade a sua frente, mas o estalo do trinco chamou a atenção dela.

Por um momento, Gina pensou em dizer todas as coisas horríveis que vinham a sua cabeça para aquele homem desprezível a sua frente, mas só conseguiu fita-lo com ódio.

Harry retribuiu o olhar, mas não com o mesmo sentimento. Ele não sabia o que estava se passando por sua mente, mas sabia que não odiava aquela ruivinha mimada.

- O que você veio fazer aqui? – ela perguntou ríspida, cruzando os braços firmemente – Jogar na minha cara que eu sou uma rica metida que não consegue fazer mais nada além de gastar o dinheiro alheio? – levantou uma sobrancelha, sem desviar seus olhos dos verdes dele, por um segundo sequer.

- Ah, não... – ele disse com simplicidade – Na verdade eu vim aqui para buscar uma blusa para a Liz, mas se estou incomodando de alguma forma...

- Oh... – ela ruborizou, envergonhada – Er...certo.

Harry forçou-se a não sorrir, já que piorar a situação era a última coisa que ele tinha em mente, e seguiu até a antiga cama de Rony, à procura da bolsa de Hermione.

Avistou a dela, entre todas as outras, das respectivas visitas; a abriu, e sem demora apanhou um leve casaquinho de lã branco.

- Harry... – ela o chamou, no momento em que ele se levantava – eu não quis dizer tudo aquilo a você... – murmurou as palavras com sinceridade, e ele sorriu levemente.

- Eu também não quis... – Harry a observou por um instante, e notou um pequeno sorriso, que logo desapareceu, dando lugar a uma expressão envergonhada.

Ele, também sem jeito, seguiu em direção a porta, enquanto ela lhe deu as costas, fitando algo além da janela entreaberta.

Ele ficou indeciso, por um momento, parando a frente da fina porta de madeira, procurando coragem para abri-la. Não sabia o que estava fazendo; decididamente, não sabia o que poderia acontecer em seguida, só sabia que algo o atraía e talvez, ele não pudesse evitar por mais tempo.

Deu meia volta e fitou Gina, que também viera em sua direção, e sem pensar duas vezes Harry a puxou para perto de si, colando seus lábios nos dela.

A envolveu com paixão, e movimentos rápidos, como se o mundo fosse acabar naquele segundo, mas de uma forma perfeita. Ela seguia todos os seus passos, completando seus movimentos, como se fossem apenas um.

Passou sua mão pelos cabelos sedosos dela, os despenteando, enquanto a puxava para mais perto com outra. Seus corpos estavam colados, e ele podia sentir o pequeno coração dela pulsar próximo ao seu, num batimento muito mais rápido que o normal.

Gina sabia que estava fazendo algo errado, totalmente errado só para constar, mas ela simplesmente não podia parar. Não queria parar. Ao contrário, ela queria que aquele momento durasse para sempre, e que eles pudessem permanecer por ali, sem que ela pudesse pensar em mais nada. Esquecer Draco, esquecer as brigas, esquecer todas as dores confusas que sentia; apenas esquecer de tudo e permanecer ali, amando inutilmente o moreno que a enlouquecia com suas carícias.

Sentiu a mão dele descer por suas costas e subir por dentro de sua blusa, a acariciando com a ponta dos dedos, de modo maravilhoso. Ela passou suas unhas em sua nuca e o sentiu estremecer. E sem que percebessem, eles não estavam mais no centro do quarto, mas caminhando em direção a cama, sem descolar os lábios um do outro.

Gina tateou até a ponta da cama, sentando-se e trazendo Harry para mais perto, enquanto ambos empurravam as bolsas e outras coisas soltas para o chão. Eles poderiam jurar que ouviram alguma das bolsas se abrir e deixar que todo o seu conteúdo se espalhasse pelo chão, mas isso não era importante agora. O essencial era que continuassem, sem que perdessem um único milésimo de segundo.

Harry deixou os lábios dela de lado, e começou a beijar seu pescoço, descendo até sua nuca, enquanto ela puxava a blusa dele para cima, e logo a jogou ao chão junto com as outras coisas espalhadas. Ela passou as mãos pelo tórax escultural dele, mas o moreno já estava voltando e beijou seu pescoço de volta, fazendo um caminho até o decote do vestido que ela usava, e quando ela estava prestes a desamarrar o nó do tecido em suas costas eles ouviram a última coisa que desejariam ouvir naquele momento.

- Harry, cadê...O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI? – Rony gritou assustado com a cena que via.

N/A:  
EU SEI! EU SEI! EU DEMOREI MUITO PRA ATUALIZAR! Mas eu prometo (de verdade) tentar ser mais rápida! ;)  
Espero que gostem! Gostei dessa cap., achei que ficou mais ou menos o que eu esperava...e agora, sim, estamos indo para o final...acho que temos mais uns 5 caps. Pela frente...e muita coisa ainda pode mudar! )  
Ou não...hehe...vocês vão ver!  
De qualquer forma vou me aposentar depois dessa fic! ;)  
Vou escrever um livro de verdade!  
Mas antes... Quem tiver orkut me add, aí !   
"Desireé Belle" sou eu!  
Beijos...

Mione Malfoy


	14. Teimosia Em Família

Simplesmente Esquecido – Capítulo 14 – Teimosia em Família

- O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI? – Rony gritou ao ver a cena a sua frente.

Se aquela não fosse a casa da b **sua /b **mãe, se não fosse a b **sua /b **irmã mais nova, se aquele não fosse o b **seu /b **

melhor amigo, ele provavelmente acharia aquela cena muito divertida, e até bizarra, mas nas exatas circunstâncias, aquilo não era nada engraçado.

Harry engoliu o ar, junto com aquela palavra iniciada por F, que caberia perfeitamente na situação, e não respirou por longos segundos, os quais, também, não pôde se mover. Percebeu que Gina também não emitia um único som, muito menos um suspiro ou um movimento, ela nem mesmo piscava.

i "Faça alguma coisa! Faça alguma coisa! Droga, isso não pode estar acontecendo!" /i pensou Gina. "Mexa-se, vamos! Ou pelo menos tire a mão do..."

- Achei! – Harry exclamou, assuntando a ruiva ao seu colo – Achei, viu, Gina? Não se preocupe mais! Eu disse que sua lente deveria estar por aqui, olhe. – disse mostrando o dedo indicador.

- Er, ah...minha le-lente? – ela perguntou sem entender, sentindo suas faces se ruborizarem a cada sílaba.

- É! – o moreno respondeu, esperando que aquela cena não ficasse ainda pior – Sua lente de contato, lembra? Você deixou cair.

Harry lançou um olhar significativo para ela. Gina tinha que entender, a vida de Harry dependia disso.

- Ah, claro! – ela sorriu nervosa, finalmente tinha compreendido os planos de Harry – Minha lente! Que bom, dê para mim, Harry. – pediu, lançando um olhar ao irmão, que se se encostara ao batente da porta, divertindo-se com os dois.

Gina fingiu apanhar a tal lente perdida das mãos do moreno e depois de um sopro, ela sorriu e levou o dedo em direção ao olho direito.

- Oh, obrigada, Harry. – ela começou a se afastar, enquanto abotoava a parte de cima de seu vestido.

- Não precisa agradecer. – respondeu ele, levantando-se e ajeitando as roupas amassadas.

- Gina, - Rony perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha – desde quando você usa lentes de contatos? Achei que seus olhos não precisassem desse objeto trouxa, e esquisito...

- Bom, há uns meses, apenas. Não te contei? – ela cruzou os braços, caminhando em direção da janela.

"Se eu ao menos pudesse apartar dentro dessa casa!" pensou, lembrando das normas de segurança de Moody.

Rony a observou por um momento e depois lançou um olhar a Harry, que se aproximara da parede, com as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

- Vocês acham mesmo que eu sou tão idiota?

- Rony, mas do que é que você está falando? – Gina perguntou, ainda tentando levar aquela bobagem em diante.

- Bom, poderia ter dado certo. – Harry confessou, arrumando os cabelos negros, enquanto a ruiva lhe lançava um olhar de desaprovação – Não custava tentar...

Rony sorriu e fechou a porta, entrando no quarto.

- Escutem aqui, - o ruivo disse em voz baixa e ambos se aproximaram – o que vocês fazem ou deixam de fazer, sozinhos ou não, não é meu problema. Só por favor, não aqui na Toca! – ele terminou com uma cara de nojo.

- Ok. Pode deixar, Rony... – Harry sorriu, ainda admirado com a atitude do amigo. Algo lhe dizia que o ruivo estava escondendo alguma coisa.

- Certo. Vejo vocês lá embaixo, então. Mas, por favor, se forem fazer isso, que não seja na minha cama!

- Desculpe, Rony. – Gina disse, rindo.

- Não, não estou brincando. – ele continuou sério – Quero olhar para essa cama e lembra da Hermione e não de vocês dois!

Gina parou de rir, enquanto Harry olhava divertido para o amigo, que depois de uma piscadela, saiu.

- Eles vinham para cá...nas férias? – Gina perguntou, depois de um longo tempo, ainda vidrada na cama a sua frente.

- Não sei. – Harry deu de ombros, divertindo-se com a expressão de nojo dela.

- Sirius foi concebido aqui? Por que eu sempre achei que Hermione tinha engravidado muito cedo, mas...

- Olhe, eu não sei... – Harry finalizou, fazendo com que ela se desvencilhasse do assunto – Mas, mudando o rumo da conversa. – ele se aproximou dela, parando a sua frente – O que aconteceu aqui...

- É...bem, é algo que...

- Que estava começando a ficar bom. – ele sorriu com o canto dos lábios, passando os dedos pelas mechas ruivas dela – E acho que não deveríamos parar.

- Harry, o que está dizendo? – ela o olhou incrédula, afastando-se – Alias, não quero mais me aproximar daquilo! – ela apontou para a cama, atrás do moreno.

- Eu também não. – ele concordou sério, enquanto se afastava e seguiu até o chão, onde recolheu sua varinha, que deveria ter caído de seu bolso na hora da empolgação. Ele ajeitou os óculos e voltou-se para ela. – Não quero perder a chance de acabar com tudo isso mais uma vez...

Ela se surpreendeu. Não sabia o que estava fazendo, mas pelo menos Harry compartilhava a mesma opinião. Gina queria dizer não. Dizer que não daria certo, que eles acabariam brigando, como das outras vezes, dizer que ela não estava certa e ele também não deveria estar. E também dizer, principalmente, que ela não sabia o que ainda sentia por Draco.

- E se isso não for exatamente uma chance?

- O que quer dizer? – Harry caminhou lentamente em sua direção.

- Quero dizer, - ela suspirou, olhando firmemente nos olhos verdes dele – quero dizer que talvez não seja para dar certo. Às vezes...não é para ser assim.

- Não. Não! – ele pegou em suas mãos – As vezes as coisas são apenas difíceis, para que no fim, depois de todo o sofrimento, você possa chegar no "felizes para sempre". Pode dar errado, como também pode dar certo, mas nós nunca saberemos se não tentarmos.

Gina olhou para o Sol brilhando do lado de fora. Talvez ele estivesse certo, mas e se não estivesse? Ela não suportaria sofrer mais.

- Mas e se... – ela não teve tempo de terminar.

E no segundo seguinte, os lábios dele colaram-se aos seus, enquanto a língua dele se escorregava com sofreguidão pela sua, deixando-a incapaz de pensar.

- Harry, não... – ela o afastou, deixando-o com um sorriso irresistível nos lábios – Minha família inteira está aqui.

- O que? – ele riu – Todos eles já sabem! – disse ajeitando uma mexa ruiva que caia sobre os olhos dela.

- Do que está falando?

Harry olhou para ela, divertido.

- Você realmente acha que Rony não contou para ninguém?

- Mas é claro que não! Rony não faria isso... – ela disse, um pouco indecisa.

- Ah, não? – ele pegou na mão dela e a levou até a porta – Está ouvindo essas risadas? – ela assentiu – Rony deve ter acabado de contar aos gêmeos.

Ela lançou um olhar aterrorizado para ele.

- Fique calma, sua mãe não vai ficar sabendo.

Gina suspirou um pouco aliviada. Ainda não conseguia entender os homens! Primeiro, seu irmão entra berrando no quarto e depois sai contanto para todo mundo como se fosse uma grande piada. Ela ia ter uma boa conversa com ele, mais tarde.

- O que está pensando? – Harry perguntou, enquanto a ruiva cruzava os braços e estreitava cada vez mais os olhos amêndoas.

- Nada. – mentiu, parando de se preocupar.

- Então, e sobre nós...?

- Er...o que tem? – ele a encostou na porta, aproximando-se. Seus lábios estavam a poucos milímetros de distância.

- Posso ver você amanhã?

- Hum... – ela fingiu pensar por um momento, não gostaria de ser muito atirada – vou verificar na minha agenda.

Ele sorriu e ela fez o mesmo.

- Diga a sua mãe que o almoço estava maravilhoso.

- Pode deixar, ela ficará contente em saber...

- Tome um banho e prepare o jantar, porque eu vou lhe fazer uma visitinha amanhã. – ele se afastou.

- Obrigada por aceitar meu convite, por um minuto pensei estar indo rápido demais. – ela disse irônica, fazendo-o rir.

- Vejo você amanhã. – ele abriu a porta e partiu.

- Até amanhã... – ela mordeu o lábio inferior e sorriu.

O Sol já começara a sumir, deixando a luz da Lua clarear as janela enfeitiçadas do Ministério da Magia. Harry estava quase indo embora, quando Rony entrou no seu escritório com uma expressão séria em seu semblante.

- O que foi? – o moreno perguntou, preocupando-se.

- Papai quer você no escritório dele. – Rony disse, ainda encostado na porta entreaberta – E não vai ser nada bom...

- Por que você acha isso? – Harry perguntou, guardando a última pasta da gaveta a sua frente.

- Porque o Malfoy está lá dentro. E além dele, só foram escalados eu e você.

Harry bufou contrariado, sentindo que problemas iriam surgir. E ele ainda acabaria se atrasando para o jantar com Gina.

- Você acha que tem algo a ver com Gina? – o moreno já se aproximava da porta, com o casaco nas mãos.

- Acho que não... – Rony deu espaço para o amigo sair e fechou a porta em seguida – Mais provável que seja algo sobre o Ministério ou presidiários de Azkaban. Enfim, não sei com o que exatamente o Malfoy trabalha, então não posso saber qual a área da conversa.

- Também não posso lhe ajudar. – Harry ia dizendo, enquanto percorriam o extenso corredor – Nunca tive a mínima idéia sobre o trabalho de Malfoy. E continuo sem entender o que ele tem a ver com a gente.

- Compartilho da mesma opinião, mas vai entender...papai tem essas idéias estranhas sobre trabalhar em conjunto. – o ruivo fez uma careta desgostosa – Nunca gostei disso...

- Bom, - Harry parou a frente da longa porta de madeira entalhada e lançou um olhar encorajador para o amigo – não se preocupe, ele é seu pai. Não vai lhe dar uma bronca.

- Isso é o que você pensa... – murmurou contrariado, enquanto abria a porta e dirigia-se a ante-sala.

Cumprimentaram a secretária do Ministro, Meg, uma loura baixa e rechonchuda que usava profundos óculos que aumentavam três vezes o tamanho originais de seus olhos. Além, de sempre estar com o batom rosa mais nos dentes que nos lábios. Harry lembrou-se, rindo consigo, que a escolhe de Meg, para secretária do Sr. Weasley fora da própria Sra. Weasley.

Bateram duas vezes na porta de metal, a prova de todos os feitiços possíveis e imagináveis e depois entraram.

O Sr. Weasley encontrava-se sentado em sua esplendida mesa de mogno, enquanto Malfoy sentava em uma das cadeiras à frente.

A sala do ministro era longa e muito iluminada. Diversas e diversas velas foram colocadas em todas as quatro paredes e apesar disso o ministro ainda tinha um pequeno abajur posicionado em sua mesa, algo que muitos de seus secretários tentaram arrancar dali. O chão era coberto por um tapete persa vinho e nas paredes quadros dos antigos ministros. Ao fundo havia uma enorme lareira, que também estava protegida por vários feitiços.

- Boa noite, senhor ministro. – disseram Harry e Rony, que encostou a porta no segundo seguinte.

- Olá, meninos. – Sr. Weasley começou, ainda acostumado com os antigos hábitos - Tenho um assunto sério a tratar com vocês.

- Algum problema, senhor? – Harry perguntou, sentando-se na cadeira indicada pelo ministro.

- Nenhum problema. – ele parou por um segundo, observando o filho sentar-se para depois continuar – Ainda.

- O que quer dizer, pa...quer dizer, ministro?

- Quem sabe se vocês calassem a boca, ele conseguiria dizer. – comentou Draco, que antes, só observava.

- Quem sabe se você ficar na sua não sairá com um dente a menos. – Harry retrucou.

- Por favor, silêncio. – Sr. Weasley disse, preocupado. – Não vamos discutir agora. O que eu tenho para dizer é que, vocês, Harry e Rony, receberam uma ajuda na busca de Pedro Pettigrew.

- Uma ajuda, senhor? – Harry perguntou insatisfeito – De quem?

Harry sentiu o Sr. Weasley ficar sem ação e rezou para que o que estivesse pensando não fosse realidade.

- Minha. – Draco disse, com um sorriso superior nos lábios.

- Não. – Rony disse, exasperado – Não mesmo, papai, não precisamos da ajuda dele.

- Concordo plenamente, senhor. – Harry continuou – Estamos trabalhando com tudo no caso e não precisamos de...

- Silêncio! – Sr. Weasley levantou-se – Não estou perguntando se precisam de ajuda, mas estou comunicando que eu já tomei uma decisão.

Harry bufou nervoso, enquanto Rony levantou-se como o pai. Não podiam aceitar aquela situação, mas também não podiam discutir com o Ministro da Magia.

- Senhor, - Harry começou, medindo as palavras, e segurando-se para não se alterar – por curiosidade, qual o tipo de ajuda que o Malfoy pode nos oferecer? Ele tem algum treinamento de auror? Ou é um investigador? Ou ainda...

- Potter, - o loiro o interrompeu – você sabe muito bem que eu não tenho nada disso. E também sabe qual o tipo de ajuda que eu posso lhe oferecer...

- Oh, que pena...acho que devo ter algum tipo de amnésia, o que mesmo você pode fazer por nós? – o moreno perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Harry, Draco será muito importante para essa missão. Ele ainda contatos essenciais para uma pesquisa de campo, além de amedrontar muitos "daquele lado", só com a menção de seu nome. – o ministro ia dizendo, com o peito estufado de orgulho, enquanto Draco concordava com a cabeça em cada tópico sitado – Eu sei que será difícil para vocês compreenderem isso, e se adaptarem, mas se queremos capturar Pettigrew, precisaremos de Draco ao nosso lado. Antes que esse rato sujo consiga sair da Europa...

O senhor Weasley se sentou novamente, ofegante, como se tivesse acabado de participar de uma corrida de 500 metros. Draco exibia um largo sorriso de triunfo, porém o mais insatisfeito era Rony.

Não conseguia suportar o orgulho de seu pai por aquele almofadinha acomodado. Nunca havia feito nada de bom em sua vida, atormentara sua família até na hora da separação com Gina, e agora, ele era o especialista em caçar comensais! Aquilo era demais para o ruivo. Seu pai deveria ter orgulho dele e não daquele idiota mimado! Depois de tudo o que ele fez, depois de tudo o que conquistou, a posição que alcançou e seu pai só tinha olhos para o engomadinho soridente ao seu lado? Rony concluiu que era hora b **dele /b **dar uma surra naquele loiro imprestável.

- Estamos muito próximos de pega-lo,ministro. – Rony disse, com os olhos faiscando para cima de Draco – Aceitar a ajuda de Malfoy talvez só irá nos causar problemas. Dê-nos apenas mais alguns dias e...

- Rony já chega! Dei tempo demais à vocês. Agora quero fazer as coisas ao meu jeito.

O ministro concluiu e não havia mais nada o que discutir, eles sabiam disso. Mas mesmo assim não achavam justo. O senhor Weasley estava tramando alguma coisa e nem Rony, nem Harry estavam gostando disso.

- Está bem, senhor ministro. – Harry disse em tom baixo e sem nenhuma emoção, apenas derrotado – Os planos irão mudar ou seguiremos os antigos padrões?

- Oh, claro. – ele remexeu em algumas pastas encima de sua me e apanhou duas – Draco já tem suas coordenadas e você e Rony têm essas aqui. – disse, entregando as pastas para os dois, que nem tiveram coragem de abrir.

Harry olhou por um instante para o seu nome, timbrado na pasta cinza em suas mãos e desejou não ser ele mesmo naquele momento. Se soubesse que teria tantos problemas com o senhor Weasley no cargo de ministro, Harry provavelmente não teria apoiado tão excessivamente sua campanha, alguns anos atrás. Por fim, suspirou ainda contrariado e lançou um olhar para Rony, que estava prestes a ter um enfarte.

- Bom, - o ministro consultou seu relógio de pulso – acho que já terminamos por aqui. Obrigado pela cooperação dos senhores.

Harry e Rony deixaram a sala ainda aturdidos, mas Draco e o senhor Weasley permaneceram.

_ i "Quem sabe não estavam pensando no próximo passo que darão para transformar a minha vida e a de Rony num inferno_." /i Pensou Harry, deixando a ante-sala.

- Fique cal... – Harry tentou começar, mas Rony já tinha explodido.

- O QUE ELES PENSAM QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO? – gritou o ruivo a plenos pulmões. Se Harry não soubesse da proteção ante-som da sala do ministro, com certeza, ele já o teria estuporado. – PAPAI NÃO PODE COLOCAR AQUELE RETARDADO PARA TRABALHAR COM A GENTE! VAMOS ACHÁ-LO NA SEMANA QUE VEM E O CRÉDITO SERÁ TODO DELE!

- Eu sei disso, mas acalme-se!

- Calmo! – Rony deu uma risada nervosa – Não posso ficar calmo com toda essa situação! Não é justo!

- Também sei que não é justo, mas...

- Você não entende? Ele...

- Rony, pára! – Harry o empurrou na parede, batendo suas costas, fortemente, mas o nervosismo impedia o ruivo de sentir dor naquele momento.

Rony parou ofegante. O moreno escolheu as palavras exatas, para não faze-lo perder a cabeça de novo.

- Não se preocupe. Vamos achar Rabicho na semana que vem e sem a ajuda dele. – apontou para a porta suas costas – Ele não receberá crédito nenhum. Agora, acalme-se.

- Está bem... – o ruivo respirou lentamente, retomando o fôlego – Ah, dá pra me largar?

- Er, desculpa... – Harry o soltou imediatamente – Mudando de assunto. Gina não ficou nada contente por você ter contado a todo mundo sobre o nosso, ah, incidente.

- Eu não disse nada a ninguém. – Rony respondeu, rindo.

- Ah, claro! Então, aquele sorrisinho de Jorge seguido por aquela ameaça de morte não teve nada a cer com o que aconteceu no seu quarto? – Harry levantou uma sobrancelha, enquanto cruzava os braços.

- Desculpe, cara. – Rony riu mais ainda e quando se acalmou, continuou – Eu sou irmão dela e tudo o mais, mas se eu tiver que escolher entre você e o Malfoy, então eu ficarei com você.

- Obrigado. – ele sorriu.

- Ei, não fique tão feliz assim. Ou você acha que eu gosto da idéia de que minha irmã mais nova já está saindo com um cara, um mês depois da separação? Eu apenas disse que preferia você e não que apoiava sua causa.

- Está bem, então... – Harry riu baixo, colocando as mãos no bolso. Tinha uma estranha sensação de que estava se esquecendo de alguma coisa. Só então lembrou-se de que deveria estar terrivelmente atrasado. Checou o relógio e constatou que estava realmente atrasado. – Bom, tenho que ir.

- Onde vai com tanta pressa? Ler as suas coordenadas é que não vai.

- Se eu contar, você promete não me bater? – Harry perguntou, há vários passos de distancia do amigo.

- Não. – o moreno riu e Rony continuou – Mas não abuse da minha irmã ou eu mato você!

- Pode deixar! – Harry sorriu e começou a correr.

_ i "Não vai dar tempo! Não vai dar tempo! Não vai dar tempo!" /i _ela repetia para si mesma, enquanto movia-se de uma panela à outra, dentro de sua cozinha.

O Sol do lado de fora de sua janela já sumira há tempos, abrindo caminho para uma bonita Lua Minguante.

_ i "Por que eu sempre tenho que ser tão teimosa assim?" /i _disse para os armários e prateleiras ao seu redor, abrindo o forno.

_ i "Eu não sei cozinhar sozinha! Simplesmente não sei! E não a nada que eu possa fazer, a não ser, claro, desistir da idéia de cozinhar!" /i _Gina continuava brigando consigo mesma, quando uma das panelas começou a espumar e todo o seu conteúdo transbordar.

- Ah, não! Droga, droga, droga! – a ruiva xingava, sem saber o que fazer.

A panela ao lado da que transbordava começara a chiar, indicando que seu molho estava queimando, e a próxima, a primeira da frente, lançou sua tampa, rente à cabeça de Gina, que se na tivesse se abaixado no momento exato, já teria morrido.

- Chega! – Gina apanhou sua varinha no bolso do avental e com um giro, tudo havia acabado, restando apenas as panelas vazias.

Ela suspirou, sentindo-se uma incompetente, mas no fundo Gina sabia que não conseguiria acabar aquele jantar, viva. Guardou as panelas no armário embaixo da pia e caminhando até a sala, tirou o avental florido e o deixou em cima da mesa de jantar. Seguiu até o quarto e exausta, largou-se sobre a cama de casal.

Ali, com os cabelos ruivos espalhados pelo travesseiro, o rosto corado e o vestido branco e simples que usava, ela parecia um anjo. Um anjo de asas quebradas. Esse anjo não sabia mais voar, porém, mais cedo ou mais tarde, ele teria que reaprender.

Gina olhava para o teto, sem coragem nem ao menos para pensar, quando por fim, a ficha caiu. Ah, meu deus, o que ela estava fazendo?

Não podia voltar com Harry de novo! Não daquela forma. Não tão rápido! Ela ainda não sabia o que restara de seus sentimentos por Harry, muito menos sobre os sentimentos que tinha por Draco. E se ela estivesse errada? De novo? Não podia deixar que acontecesse de novo.

_ i Flashback_

_- O que você estava fazendo com ele? – perguntou Harry, um garoto de dezessete anos, de olhos muito verdes e uma cicatriz em forma de raio na testa. _

_Ele estava sentado na poltrona vermelha mais próxima a lareira, que naquela hora da noite já havia se apagado, esperando por sua namorada que sumira depois do jantar. Mas que agora, entrava sorrateiramente pelo quadro da mulher gorda. _

_- Harry, que susto! – exclamou Gina, pousando uma das mãos sobre o coração. – O que está fazendo acordado a essa hora?_

_- Eu estou esperando por você. E não mude de assunto! – ele se levantou._

_- Do que é que você está falando, Harry? – Gina perguntou, cansada. _

_- Do que é que estou falando? Não se faça de tonta, Gina Weasley! _

_- Não fale assim comigo, Harry Potter!_

_- Eu sei que você estava com ele! Por que você não pára de mentor para mim? _

_- Mentir sobre o quê? – ela se sentou na poltrona ao seu lado e começou a desamarrar os sapatos – Harry, pare de gritar comigo e me explique direito. Eu estava com quem mesmo? _

_Harry cruzou os braços, a fitando por uns segundos._

_- Não seja irônica, Gina. Eu sei muito bem que você estava com o Malfoy!_

_- Harry, não comece com essa história de novo! – Gina revirou os olhos, enfurecida._

_- Começar de novo? Essa história nunca acabou. _

_- Olhe,você sabe que eu não tenho nada com o Draco. Eu nem ao menos vi ele hoje! _

_- Não minta para mim! – Harry largou-se na poltrona a frente dela. Suspirou longamente, retomando a calma – Então, onde você estava?_

_- Nenhum lugar. – o moreno fitou seus olhos amêndoas e ela não pôde resistir – Está bem, está bem... – suspirou desanimada – Eu discuti com o Snape na aula dessa tarde e ele me deu uma detenção. Estava limpando todo o chão da masmorra. Pronto, está contente agora?_

_Harry não respondeu. Continuou observando-a deixar os sapatos ao lado e começar a afrouxar a gravata de seu pescoço. _

_- Não era muito mais fácil você chegar para mim e perguntar aonde eu estava, ao invés, de me atacar desse jeito?_

_Harry bufou insatisfeito se levantando da poltrona._

_- Por que você não pára de mentir para mim? – e sem olha-la, seguiu para o seu dormitório. _

_Fim do Flashback /i _

Nunca dera certo com Harry. Ele sempre fora muito inseguro. E não adiantava Roiny afirmar que a pressão da guerra o deixou mais desconfiado, porque ela não acreditava! Harry nunca confiara nela.

E essa noite ela seria sincera com ele. Se Harry não confiava nele, então eles nunca poderiam manter um relacionamento fixo e estável.

_ i "Droga! Que horas são?" /i _perguntou Gina, olhando em seu relógio de pulso e percebendo que estava definitivamente atrasada.

Ela se levantou da cama, correndo até o armário à sua frente. Tinha vários vestidos, mas sabia de um que era perfeito para a ocasião. Procurou e procurou, mas parecia que ele havia sumido. Espalhou várias roupas pela cama e também pelo chão até encontrá-lo. Ali, escondido no fundo do armário, atrás de várias bolsas velhas. O resgatou daquela escuridão, repleta de pó e o esticou, segurando em seu cabide.

Continuava lindo. Azul marino, com um decote V, não deixando tanto a mostra, mas salientando o que havia de bom para se mostrar, terminando na metade de sua coxa. O mesmo vestido que usara no seu último encontro com Harry.

Não sabia que reação o vestido provocaria nele, mas a sua intenção era a de voltar no tempo e tentar fazer tudo de novo, mas dessa fez mudando o desfecho da história.

Gina apoiou o vestido sobre o corpo e se olhou no espelho. Ficaria perfeito!

Ou talvez, não. Dez minutos depois e o bendito vestido ainda não passara por suas coxas, não importava o esforço que fizesse. Há anos Gina não usava aquilo, mas ela não poderia ter engordado tanto, poderia? Dizem que vida de casado engorda, mas ela sempre se controlara perante as guloseimas.

De qualquer forma, mais alguns minutos de luta e, por fim, ela desistiu. Gina não era mais a mesma. Muito menos suas medidas.

Desanimada, ela procurou por alguma coisa descente que pudesse vestir no meio daquele mar de roupas misturadas. Vestiu um tomara que caia vermelho e o achou indecente demais. Experimentou um vestido de gola alta, cinza escuro e se sentiu uma freira. Um verde, i _"Eu pareço um mar."_ _ /i _. Um amarelo, i _"Não, eu não quero um Sol" /i . _Um prata, i _"Muito menos uma Lua." /i _ E muitos minutos mais tarde, ela finalmente achou algo que lhe caia bem. Um pretinho básico.

Alças finas, a saia terminava quatro dedos acima do joelho, com uma pequena abertura lateral, que era um charme a parte. Vestiu-o e ficara linda. Escolheu sapatos de saltos finos e também pretos e finalmente estava pronta.

Caminhou até a sala de estar. Harry estaria ali em questão de minutos. Na cozinha, apanhou a varinha e depois de alguns feitiços, o jantar estava pronto. Como havia calculado, no segundo seguinte, a campainha tocara.

_ i "É agora. Respire fundo." /i _Ela dissera a si mesma, enquanto ajeitava o vestido e passava as mãos pelos cabelos ruivos.

Com a confusão toda em sua cozinha ela não teve tempo de retocar a maquiagem que fizera, assim procurou um batom em sua bolsa e o primeiro que encontrou, passou em seus lábios rapidamente, alias, não queria deixar Harry plantado do lado de fora. Retirou o que borrara do batom, olhando-se no espelho oval ao lado da porta. Estava linda.

Pôs a mão sobre a maçaneta e depois de respirar profundamente algumas dezenas de vezes, ela abriu a porta.

- Olá, Har... – Gina não pode terminar, pois os lábios dele colaram-se aos seus, num beijo curto.

- Olá, Gina. – ele sorriu, enquanto ela permanecia encabulada – Trouxe isso para você. – entregou-lhe um buquê de margaridas.

- Obrigada. – ela sorriu amplamente e as apanhou – Entre. Vou buscar um vaso para deixar as flores. Fique a vontade.

Harry entrou e encostou a porta, a lacrando em seguida. Mania de aurores. Gina voltou com um vaso de vidro em formado arredondado que acolheu perfeitamente as flores alegres.

- Não lhe trouxe rosas, porque são muito comuns. – Harry disse, desprezando-as – E você é especial.

Gina sorriu ao elogio, pegando o vaso e o colocando numa mesa auxiliar, ao lado.

- Concordo. Principalmente porque as rosas são caríssimas nessa época do ano.

- Isso também contou bastante. Uma rosa por sete sicles e dez nuques! Isso é uma exploração!

A ruiva riu, seguindo até a cozinha, a fim de apanhar duas taças para o vinho que comprar naquela tarde. Harry olhou ao seu redor e concluiu que o apartamento era incrível. Essa era a vantagem de se casar em comunhão de bens com um Malfoy.

A sala de jantar, logo à frente, era grande e aconchegante, mas a pequena sala de estar em que estava era ainda mais bonita. Com uma elegante mesa de centro, com dois sofás alaranjados e arrojados, o ambiente se tornara prático e propício para uma longa conversa entre amigos. Com lindos quadros abstratos em todas as paredes, um arranjo de flores ao canto e um suntuoso lustre cobrindo grande parte do teto, o ambiente não precisava de mais nada. A sala de jantar já era mais romântica. Um espelho enorme cobria toda a extensão da parede ao lado da mesa redonda, iluminada por duas velas vermelhas. Porém, o que mais chamou a atenção de Harry foi a varanda, nos fundos da sala de jantar. Era do tamanho exato para ser perfeita. A vista dos antigos prédios de Londres e o balanço artesanal, feito para dois era ideal para se ver o pôr-do-sol.

Harry se amaldiçoou por ter chegado tão tarde, mas pensando melhor, não fora sua culpa. Gina tocou levemente em seu ombro, o tirando de sua nuvem de pensamentos e lhe entregou um cálice de vinho.

- Vamos brindar. – Harry disse, levantando sua taça – A nós.

- A nós. – ela brindou, segundos antes de deixar sua taça cair no piso frio.

Uma coruja preta apareceu acima da cabeça de Harry, com um baque ensurdecedor. Ela voava de um lado para o outro, atordoada. Gina a puxou para perto de si e apanhou a carta amarrada em sua pata esquerda. Instantes depois, a coruja já voava para fora da janela.

- De quem é? – Harry perguntou, deixando sua taça sobre a mesa de centro.

- De papai. – ela respondeu, antes mesmo de abrir a carta.

_ i "Gina, _

_Preciso ver você. Aqui e agora._

_Venha o mais depressa que puder._

_ p É urgente! _

_ p Papai." /i _

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Harry perguntou ao notar o olhar de preocupação dela.

- Sim, quero dizer, não. Bem, eu não sei ainda. – ela deixou a carta encima do sofá laranja e foi apanhar um casaco. – Harry, eu preciso ir.

- O quê? Por quê?

- Não sei. Mas papai precisa de mim! – ele lhe lançou um olhar triste, enquanto ela vestia o casaco preto – Não olhe assim para mim. Eu prometo que voltarei em um minuto. – ela lhe deu um curto beijo e aparatou.

Como o Ministério da Magia era grande! Gina nunca havia notado isso, mas depois de três andares e enormes corredores sem fim, ela estava ofegante. Lembrou-se de nunca mais usar aqueles sapatos em toda a sua vida. Seus pés a estavam matando, tirando o fato dela tropeçar a cada três passos.

Gina correu o mais depressa que pôde e quando finalmente alcançou a ante-sala do ministro, ela já foi entrando, sem nem olhar para a secretária.

- Papai, o que houve? – ela perguntou ao abrir a porta, apressada – Draco? O que você está fazendo aqui?

N/A: Ah, não me matem!

Sou uma pessoa confusa demais para escrever uma fic tão grande! Heheh

Eu não tenho tempo!

Mas eu prometo que tudo vai dar certo, confiem em mim!

Já estou na metade do cap. 15 e o postarei até domingo, se tudo der certo. ;)

E depois disso só faltam mais dois caps. E a fic finalmente chega ao fim...

Vou sentir saudades de vocês!

Deixem comentários para mim saber se estão gostando! )

Beijos...

Mione Malfoy.


	15. Conversas e Conversas

Simplesmente Esquecido – Capítulo 15 – Conversas e Conversas

- O que está fazendo aqui, Draco? – Gina repetiu a pergunta, confusa.

- Bom, acho melhor eu me retirar. – disse o senhor Weasley, levantando-se de sua cadeira.

Gina o fitou por um instante, incrédula. Não, aquilo não estava acontecendo.

- Papai, não acredito que fez isso... – ela balançava a cabeça, negativamente.

- Fazer o quê? – Arthur permaneceu em silêncio por uns segundos, mas Gina não se conformara – Está bem! Eu precisava arranjar um pretexto para vocês dois conversarem! – ele apanhou o casaco que apoiara no encosto da cadeira de couro e o vestiu.

- Não somos mais crianças, papai! E você me assustou com aquela carta! Pensei que fosse algo sério...Onde o senhor pensa que vai? - a ruiva perguntou, ao ver que ele se aproximava da porta.

- Vocês dois precisam resolver essa situação! – o senhor Weasley exclamou, nervoso.

- Mais uma vez? – sua filha perguntou, ainda mais alterada que ele – Não a nada a ser esclarecido!

- Senhor ministro, creio que sua filha esteja certa. Não há necessidade disso. – disse Draco, que estivera apoiado à mesa do ministro, de braços cruzados, apenas observando a cena.

- Viu? Até ele concorda, então se me der licença... – Gina tocou na porta, na esperança de abri-la. Mas sabia que não era tão fácil assim convencer seu pai.

- Está com pressa do quê? Alguém está esperando você? – o senhor Weasley desafiou, olhando diretamente nos olhos amêndoas da filha. Por um momento, Gina pensou que ele soubesse de alguma coisa. Mas, não...isso era impossível.

- Na realidade, sim. Mas isso não é da sua conta, papai. – ela respondeu, firmemente.

- Ótimo. – ele abriu a porta, já de saída – Até mais ver. – e fechou a porta.

- Papai! – Gina bateu na porta a sua frente – Isso não vai ficar assim, eu...Droga, está trancada! – ela balançava a maçaneta ferozmente, em vão.

A ruiva bufou, enfurecida, passando as mãos pelos cabelos que teimavam em atrapalhar sua visão. Draco apenas a observava, sem nenhuma emoção.

- Até mais ver, Draco. – Gina despediu-se, fechando os olhos. Piscou e nada aconteceu. Tentou novamente e nenhuma resposta.

- A propósito, - o loiro a olhava, divertido – não se pode aparatar nessa sala.

Gina gruniu, tornando-se cada vez mais irritada. Suas faces já estavam mais vermelhas que seus fios de cabelo. O ato infantil de seu pai a estava tirando do sério. Ele era doido ou o quê? E ainda tinha Harry, esperando por ela em sua sala de estar. Aquilo estava ridículo demais para ser uma simples coincidência...

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Fique calma, Gina. – ela dizia para se mesma, recuperando o fôlego. Draco abafou uma risada, para não deixa-la ainda mais transtornada. Aquilo estava ridículo demais para ele fazer parte...

Ela olhou em volta, a procura de alguma saída, quando avistou a lareira, ao fundo. Grande, rápida e eficiente. Um pouco velha, bastante suja e um meio de transporte desagradável, mas ela não se importava com esses detalhes agora.

- Bom, Draco. – ela sorriu. Seu pai não a enganaria tão facilmente – Eu já vou indo. – ela despediu-se novamente, caminhando até a lareira apagada.

- Não tem pó de flu. – Draco disse, enquanto ela procurava por algum grão que fosse – Só para avisar.

Ele estava segurando-se para não rir de todo o trabalho inútil que ela estava tendo. Mas ele não iria avisá-la. Não, estava divertido demais pra atrapalhar.

- Eu não posso acreditar! Não, isso não pode estar acontecendo comigo! – ela encostou-se à lareira, pensativa. Tinha que haver um jeito de sair dali. Qualquer coisa...

- Então, se esforce mais, porque isso aqui é real. – Draco sorriu irônico para ela.

- Você deve estar se divertindo muito, não é verdade? Aposto que você tem algo haver com isso! – ela cruzou os braços, o fitando severamente.

- Na realidade, não. – Draco se levantou e colocou as mãos nos bolsos do sobretudo – Assim como você, eu também tenho coisas melhores para fazer do que ficar em uma sala trancada, com a minha ex mulher. – ele levantou as sobrancelhas num ar arrogante.

Ela ficou sem reação por uns instantes. Não esperava ouvir aquilo dele. Não num momento como aquele. Ou pensando melhor, em momento nenhum ela gostaria de ser desprezada por Draco.

- Ótimo! Vou dar um jeito nisso.

Gina seguiu até a porta trancada e sacou a varinha.

- Alloromora! – segurou a maçaneta com as duas mãos e a girou firmemente, apenas para concluir que ela continuava tão lacrada quanto antes.

- Você realmente achou que isso fosse funcionar? – Draco perguntou num tom de insulto – Agora sabemos por que você não passou no seu exame de aurores.

i _Flashback _

_Ela estava nervosa. Não apenas nervosa, mas muito nervosa. Quando Gina se alistou para o teste de aurores, ela nunca pensou que fosse passar nas três fases de teste escrito. Ela só se inscrevera por não haver nenhuma outra profissão emocionante para ela ser. _

_Mas ela havia passado, e em menos de 5 minutos ela ia entrar numa sala escura e duelar com algo que ela não sabia o que era para a realização de seu teste prático. Não, ela precisava sair dali. _

_Sempre se achara corajosa para encarar as forças das trevas, mas se ela pensasse bem, ela nunca estava sozinha quando duelara com os comensais. Sempre havia Harry ou Draco, ou até mesmo Dumbledore ao seu lado para lhe dar apoio nos momentos mais difíceis. Não, ela não podia fazer isso sozinha. _

_- Eu posso entrar com o senhor? – ela perguntou para o instrutor que esperava mal-humorado, o final do teste de uma garota loira que entrara antes de Gina. _

_Ele a olhou de forma ameaçadora, o que a fez prender a respiração._

_- Não. Pela décima vez, não, você não pode entrar comigo. Terá que entrar sozinha. _

_- Está bem. – ela concordou, respirando profundamente._

_- E se você pular a sua vez novamente, serei obrigado à expulsa-la do teste. _

_- Tudo bem. – ela concordou veemente. _

_Ela checou novamente o relógio, já passara de meia hora, desde que Emilia Garwood entrara por aquela porta branca. A sala em que estava também era branca, igualmente como a roupa do instrutor e todos os seus acessórios, como relógio, pasta e pena. Ela estralava seus dedos, ansiosa._

_- Por curiosidade, o que tem dentro dessa sala?_

_O instrutor lançou-lhe mais um de seus olhares mal-humorados._

_- Já lhe disse que não posso responder essa pergunta. E antes que você pergunte, mais uma vez, - ele dizia, ao ver que ela ansiava por falar mais alguma coisa – qual a sua missão, eu lhe responderei. Você terá que atravessar a sala e chegar à porta do outro lado. _

_- Certo... – ela suspirou novamente – Eu posso fazer isso...sem problemas, eu vou... _

_- Você pode falar sozinha...em um tom mais baixo? – ele perguntara lentamente. _

_- Ah, sim...claro. Desculpe-me._

_Gina se calou, lamentando ter assinado aqueles papeis de inscrição. Onde estava Draco num momento como esse? Ele não podia ter deixado ela sozinha, justamente hoje. Que maldita missão ele poderia ter que seria mais importante do que segui-la no seu teste prático para aurores? Por que ele..._

_- É a sua vez. – o instrutor a tirou de seus pensamentos – Prepare-se._

_- Ah, ta... – ela estava ofegante e cega de medo._

_- Você não vai pegar a sua varinha? – ele levantou uma sobrancelha, num ar sarcástico._

_- Ah, sim, claro... – ela tirou a varinha do bolso e segurou firmemente, em sua mão tremula. _

_- Pode entrar. – ele abriu a porta e tudo o que ela pôde ver foi o escuro. _

_- A-agora? Quero dizer, não pode ser daqui... – ela dizia, tremendo, enquanto o instrutor a empurrava porta adentro. Gina segurara-se no batente, impedindo com todas as suas forças que entrasse naquela sala amaldiçoada com seja lá o que estivesse lá dentro. Mas por fim, o instrutor a empurrou e fechou a porta, a lacrando em seguida._

_A ruiva ainda tentou por alguns instantes, girar a maçaneta, em vão. Era agora, e ela tinha que ser forte. _

_Ela suspirou profundamente, tomando coragem. Quem sabe se ela corresse ela chegaria mais depressa e tudo isso acabasse de uma vez. Quem sabe também, ela poderia não chegar viva até o outro lado se fizesse tanto barulho. _

_Meditou por alguns minutos entre invocar ou não uma luz e decidiu que seria melhor ver o que estava prestes a matá-la. Ainda tinha a clausula número 147 do livro que recebera sobre os testes práticos dos aurores em sua cabeça. "O Ministério da Magia não se responsabiliza por nenhum membro perdido, seja ele, pernas, braços, dedos, cabelos. Também não se responsabiliza por qualquer outra perda, seja ela, de natureza substancial ou fatal."_

_Fatal. Aquela palavra não saia de sua cabeça. _

_- Certo, Gina.- ela murmurou para si mesma, com a varinha a sua frente – Você pode fazer isso. Lumos! _

_Gina estava em uma espécie de mini-pântano. Árvores longas se encontravam por todos os lados, enquanto um pequeno riacho verde musgo passava ao lado. O chão estava coberto por raízes e folhas úmidas, e a cada passo uma gosma verde grudava ainda mais no sapato de Gina, algo que ela desejou com todas as suas forças que fosse apenas musgo. _

_O feitiço de luz não ajudou muita coisa, pois ela só conseguia ver dois passos a sua frente e seu medo tornou-se ainda maior. Ela tinha que sair dali, viva. O mais rápido possível ou teria um enfarte. _

_Caminhou lentamente, tentando fazer o menor ruído possível, mas no quarto passo quebrou um galho que não vira e o barulho fez algo acordar. Gina podia sentir a respiração daquela coisa, apressada e quente e do jeito como se movia, devia ser enorme. _

_Agora não tinha mais escapatória, sentia o animal, ou o que quer que fosse, às suas costas, não poderia mais fugir. Não podia voltar e tinha medo de seguir em frente. A única alternativa foi...fechar os olhos e lançar o maior número de feitiços hostis de que se lembrava. _

_Gina corria, sem saber para qual direção estava seguindo, e lançava feitiços os quais ela nunca usara, mas aquilo também não era importante agora, o essencial era sair dali. Tentara aparatar, mas não conseguiu, já sabia que a sala era protegida, mas mesmo assim, não custava tentar. Podia ver, mesmo com os olhos totalmente fechados, os flashes dos feitiços que invocava. _

_Podia ouvir seu nome. Cada vez mais forte. Ele estava a chamando. Chamando-a para a morte. A morte estava chamando seu nome, fortemente, muitas vozes agora berravam juntas. A morte tinha tantas faces assim? Ela estava confusa e, de repente, a luz se acendeu. Mãos e mãos a seguravam com força, tentando faze-la parar. Mas ela não podia parar! Não podia! _

_- Srta. Weasley para agora! _

_Gina enfim, conseguiu entender o que as vozes diziam. Não eram as faces da morte, mas sim dezenas de aurores ao seu lado, a segurando com força. Tiraram a varinha de sua mão e a arremessaram longe. Ela sabia que deveria estar em sérios problemas, mas o que ela fizera afinal? Só estava tentando se proteger. A ruiva respirou profundamente, criando coragem para abrir os olhos. E o fez, lentamente._

_A meu deus o que fizera com aquela sala?_

_Estava em uma enorme sala branca, com algumas poucas árvores ao redor e uma poça de água verde. Não era um rio ou um riacho, mas um litro de água verde jogada ao chão. Os galhos das três ou quatro árvores que se encontravam ao seu redor estavam quebrados e sala tinha marcas dos feitiços que ela fizera nas paredes. Olhou em toda a sua volta e constatou que não havia um único e sequer monstro assustador prestes a devorá-la. Mas que espécie de teste prático era aquele que não tinha nada?_

_- O que a srta. estava fazendo? – perguntou um dos homens de branco._

_- Ah...bem, - ela gaguejou, sentindo todos os olhares severos sobre ela – eu estava...me defendendo..._

_- Só pedimos para atravessar a sala e não destruir tudo! – um outro homem berrou, ainda segurando seu braço, ferozmente. Havia uma marca vermelha ao lado de cada dedo que lhe apertava._

_- Eu estava com medo! Eu não sabia que não tinha nada aqui dentro! Como eu poderia saber que vocês iam fazer um teste idiota desses?_

_- Essa sala testa sua coragem. A sua obrigação era atravessá-la o mais depressa possível. Não precisava atacar nada e nem ninguém! Era simplesmente para atravessar e chegar até o outro lado! – o primeiro homem gritou em seu ouvido._

_- Tudo bem. Desculpe. – ela abaixou a cabeça, desejando sumir dali o mais rápido possível._

_- Tudo bem, nada! Você atacou o seu instrutor e agora ela está sendo encaminhado para o St. Mungus. E se eu fosse você eu sairia da minha frente, antes que eu resolva prende-la em Azkaban por ataque a um auror! – disse um homem grande que exibia no peito uma condecoração, a qual Gina pôde rapidamente ler: Chefe do departamento de aurores. – Agora a levem daqui! _

_Fim do Flashback /i _

Gina afastou a imagem dos seguranças a empurrando para fora do ministério e a ameaça que fizeram para que nunca mais se aproximasse de um auror. Aquele dia fora o pior de toda a sua vida e não queria nunca mais se lembrar dele, novamente.

- Nunca mais...está entendendo... – ela ameaçava, ofegante – nunca mais, fale sobre isso. Ok?

- Eu soube que seu instrutor nunca mais conseguiu sentir cheiro algum. – ele comentou, rindo.

- Cala a boca, Draco!

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha, curioso, mas concordou.

- Está bem...se você quer assim.

Gina bufou, guardando a varinha no bolso do casaco de couro.

- Tudo bem, então, senhor sabichão, o que eu poderia ter feito? Ficar encostada na mesa esperando que um raio caísse na porta e nos libertasse?

- Nada.

- Como assim "nada"? – ela perguntou, confusa. Que raio de ajuda ele estava dando? – O que "nada"?

- Não podemos fazer nada. – ele respondeu, firmemente, desencostando-se da mesa – Essa sala é altamente protegida com inúmeros feitiços, os quais você não deve conhecer nem a metade.

- Ah, claro! Como se você conhecesse b **todos /b **eles! – ela riu, debochada.

O semblante de Draco se fechou bruscamente.

- Apenas aurores especializados os conhecem e, respondendo ao seu desprezo, sim. Eu conheço quase todos eles.

- Quase. – ela o desafiou com um sorriso marotos nos lábios de batom.

- Tanto faz! – ele deu de ombros – Não conseguiremos sair daqui do mesmo jeito.

Draco permanecia imóvel, de pé ao lado da mesa do ministro, com as mãos nos bolsos da veste negra. Seus cabelos estavam soltos o que lhe dava um ar de extrema sensualidade.

Gina seguiu até a cadeira mais próxima e se sentou. Cruzando as pernas com cuidado, já que seu vestido era muito curto. Se não podia fazer mais nada, então não ficaria de pé com aqueles sapatos horríveis.

- Então, - a ruiva começou a puxar assunto – como vão as coisas?

- Bem. – ele respondeu seco.

- Que bom... – ela comentou, sem saber o que dizer.

- E com você? – Draco perguntou, sendo educado.

- Também. Tudo indo perfeitamente bem. – ela exagerou, sorrindo amplamente, por alguns instantes.

Um silêncio mórbido tomou conta de ambos. Gina olhava para as unhas que precisavam ser feitas, enquanto Draco fitava a porta, perdido em seus pensamentos. Um silêncio que acabou rapidamente, quando os dois disseram em coro.

- Eu estou saindo com alguém. – ambos arregalaram os olhos – Sério? Quem? – continuaram falando juntos.

- Pare! – Gina disse, rindo.

- Foi uma pergunta tola. – Draco sentou-se na cadeira a frente dela – Eu sei com quem você está.

- Exatamente quem você está pensando. – Gina disse depois de um curto suspiro.

- Eu realmente espero que você seja feliz com ele, Gina. – o loiro disse com sinceridade – Ao que tudo indica, Potter gosta muito de você.

Gina o olhou, docemente.

- Acho que ele me ama. – ela comentou, pensativa.

Draco olhou para o relógio a fim de mudar de assunto.

- Bom, mas e você? Está com quem? – Gina perguntou, indecisa entre pura curiosidade ou ciúmes.

O loiro riu e não respondeu.

- Vamos, diga! – ela sorriu também – Você está com quem?

- Não estou saindo com ninguém. Apenas falei por falar.

Gina o fitou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Não minta para mim, Draco. – ela o empurrou de leve – Conta logo!

- É sério! Ainda não tive tempo para isso. – ele respondeu, dando um fim ao assunto.

- Está bem, então...

Gina olhou para o teto, enquanto tamborilava os dedos no encosto da cadeira. Já Draco manteve seu olhar fixo no retrato dos Weasleys, encima da mesa.

- A propósito, - Draco a tirou de sua nuvem de pensamentos – você fica muito bem nesse vestido.

Gina se perguntou se aquilo era uma cantada ou um simples comentário inútil.

- Ah, obrigada. – ela sorriu, carinhosamente – Alias, não é a primeira vez que me diz isso.

- Eu sei. Alias, - ele a imitou – fui eu quem o comprei.

Gina sorriu, sem graça. Ela não se lembrava desse detalhe. Mas assim que Draco disse, a imagem do dia em que o loiro chegou em casa, depois de uma longa viagem, com o embrulho do vestido nas mãos, apareceu em sua mente, tão clara, como se tivesse acontecido no dia anterior. Como ela poderia ter se esquecido?

- Não me recordava disso. – ela disse com sinceridade.

- Mas sempre se lembra daquele vestido horrível que eu lhe dei no Natal passado, três números menor.

- Ah, aquilo foi...bem traumatizante. – Gina disse, sorrindo.

- Tudo bem...não se preocupe. Eu também não lembro de tudo. – ele disse com um sorriso fino nos lábios.

- Ah... – ela suspirou – A última vez que nos encontramos foi péssima. Desculpe-me.

- Não. – ele negou, bruscamente – Eu devo lhe pedir desculpas. A culpa foi toda minha.

- Não foi só sua. Foi b **nossa /b **.

- Está bem. – Draco concordou, dando de ombros – Falando nisso, quem fez aquele contrato de divórcio para você?

- Ah...bem... – ela gaguejou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos ruivos. Draco sabia que ela só fazia isso quando estava nervosa – Apenas um velho amigo.

- Quem? – ele insistiu.

- Você não vai querer saber...

Harry olhou mais uma vez para o relógio e uma ansiedade incontrolável tomava conta de si. Passara mais de uma hora e ele ainda não tinha notícias dela. Estava preocupado, aflito, estranho. Alguma coisa dentro dele dizia que nada de mal acontecera com Gina, que ela estava bem, mas mesmo assim, que a ruiva estava em alguma encrenca.

Depois de uns anos, a intuição é a melhor parceira de um auror e ela lhe dizia agora que algo não estava certo. Não sabia por que, só sabia que aquilo não deveria ser um bom sinal.

Releu a carta que Gina deixara sobre a mesa. Parecia algo urgente. Mas a letra do senhor Weasley estava reta e calma, o que indicava que as palavras foram pensadas e repensadas antes de serem escritas no papel. O problema era: se o ministro estava aflito para vê-la, por que então ele escreveria a carta tão calmamente? O que havia de tão desconexo ali que Harry não podia enxergar? Ele sabia que estava faltando alguma peça do quebra-cabeça a sua frente, mas não conseguia entender o que.

Deveria ir atrás dela?

Gina dissera que estaria de volta em um minuto, apesar desse minuto já ter se passado há tempos. E se ele fosse atrás dela, Gina ficaria zangada? Ou, quem sabe, ela não estava o esperando?

Não, ela não podia estar esperando por ele. Ou podia?

Harry estava confuso. Apanhou a garrafa de vinho encima da mesa, a fim de encher sua taça novamente, mas nem uma única gota caiu em seu cálice. O moreno surpreendeu-se por ter tomado todo o seu conteúdo em tão pouco tempo, mas deu de ombros. Traria uma outra garrafa para Gina amanhã mesmo.

Levantou-se do sofá, mas em seguida tombou. Estava meio tonto pelo excesso de álcool, mas lentamente pode se erguer. Não era assim tão fraco para bebida. Ainda estava consciente e decidido. Iria atrás dela e resolveria esse dilema. Tinha que saber o que estava acontecendo. E tinha que saber agora.

Apartou no meio do Hall de entrada do Ministério da Magia e logo seguiu para o elevador. Apertou o andar do ministro e esperou. Àquela hora o ministério estava quase vazio e pode ter privacidade no elevador. Desceu no andar indicado e logo encontrou a secretária, Meg, andando apressada pelo corredor.

- Olá, senhor Potter. Ainda está por aqui?

- Na realidade estou procurando o senhor ministro, ele está em sua sala? – Harry apoiou-se na parede, tentando não tombar encima da senhorita rechonchuda a sua frente.

- Oh, não, querido. O senhor ministro está numa sala aqui do lado. Na sala dele só se encontra o Sr. Malfoy e a sra...opa...esqueci que eles não estão mais juntos, a srta. Weasley.

Harry arregalou seus olhos surpreso. Essa era a peça que estava faltando. Draco. Então, a ruiva estava com ele até agora? Deveriam estar tendo uma conversa muito divertida para ela largá-lo esperando que nem um idiota na sala de estar dela.

_ i "Bom, se ela quer um pouco de privacidade com o ex-maridinho dela, então, eu não tenho mais nada a fazer aqui." /i _Pensou Harry, desencostando-se da parede gelada.

- Muito obrigado pela informação, Meg.

- Mas já vai? Não quer que eu chame o senhor ministro? – ela perguntou com sua habitual voz infantil.

- Não. Obrigado, não era nada importante, falarei com ele depois. Até mais, Meg.

- Até mais, senhor Potter.

E antes que perdesse mais uma vez o equilíbrio, ele apartou em casa.

- Vou querer saber sim...não sou mais nada seu. Só fiquei...curioso. – Draco disse, levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Está bem. – Gina disse, estendendo as mãos, como se estivesse se rendendo – Lembre-se de que foi você quem pediu. Eu fui até o escritório de Dino Thomas.

- O quê? – o loiro levantou-se bruscamente – Não acredito que você foi atrás daquele babaca!

- Ele não é um babaca, Draco. E tornou-se um grande advogado.

- Uma grande porcaria, isso sim. Ele sempre deu encima de você ou você também vai negar isso?

- Não. – ela também se levantou – Não vou não. Mas eu precisava de um contrato de divorcio e só lembrei dele. Simples.

- Não, não foi apenas isso. Você tinha que ir atrás da segunda pessoa que eu mais odeio no mundo para contar a novidade de que estava se separando de mim. – ele dizia, apontando-lhe o dedo indicador.

- Na verdade, - Gina cruzou os braços, alterando o tom de voz – eu precisava dele porque sabia que isso o deixaria furioso, como está agora, mas naquela confusão eu me esqueci de lhe contar esse detalhe. - ela sorriu, sarcasticamente.

- Haha, muito engraçado. Como você é sarcástica, não?

- Ah é? Aprendi com você! – ela o fitou, severamente. Quem ele pensava que era para ficar lhe incriminando?

- Eu não sou sarcástico! – ele gritou. Quem ela pensava que era para ficar lhe colocando defeitos e qualidades?

- Ah, não? – ela riu, debochada – Você é o mestre do sarcasmo, Draco Malfoy!

- Sério? Bom, nunca lhe disse, mas você é a rainha do drama! – ele riu baixo, mas ela não gostou.

- Eu não sou dramática!

- Ah, você é sim! Dramática, sensível e ingênua. Tenta sempre ser alguém que não é. Você é uma grande farsa, Gina Weasley!

Gina surpreendeu-se, tornando-se cada vez mais nervosa.

- E VOCÊ? – ela se aproximou dele, gritando, enquanto apontava o dedo indicador em sua face.

- Eu? – ele perguntou, agarrando seus braços, fortemente. Os dois estavam a milímetros de distância agora. Podiam ouvir a respiração um do outro, forte e descompassada. Seus lábios quase se roçavam e pensamentos confusos se formavam nas mentes de ambos – Eu o que? - ele perguntou num murmúrio.

- Você? –ela respondeu no mesmo tom dele – Você é um engomadinho, metido, um boa-vida, mentiroso e insen-cível.

Os olhos dela estavam marejados e ela nem ao menos sabia o porquê. Talvez fosse pelo toque dele em seus braços, ou pela proximidade em que estavam ou ainda por que ela ainda não sabia como seus sentimentos reagiriam perto dele.

Draco também estava confuso, Gina podia notar pelo olhar fixo que ele lançava para ela. Confuso, talvez pela proximidade dos dois depois de tanto tempo ou ainda, porque, talvez, ele ainda a amasse. O loiro não sabia. Simplesmente não podia ficar mais naquela cena absurda.

Ele a soltou levemente, e Gina logo se afastou, ficando atrás da cadeira em que sentara, como se aquilo lhe desse mais confiança. Ele permaneceu parado no mesmo lugar, sem mover-se num único centímetro.

- Eu menti. – ele disse, quase inaudível.

- Quando? – ela perguntou, segurando-se fortemente, no encosto da cadeira.

- Quando eu lhe disse que não havia um jeito de sair dessa sala. – ele disse com mais confiança na voz.

- Por que fez isso? – ela perguntou, sem entender.

- Não sei. Mas venha até aqui. – ele caminhou até a parede atrás da mesa – Aparecium!

Na parede, antes lisa e pintada de branco, apareceu uma porta marrom, um pouco menor que Gina, com uma maçaneta dourada.

- Essa é uma saída de emergência. – ele abriu a porta e um tubo cinza se encontrava do outro lado.

- Vamos ter que sair por esse... – ela procurou algo para descrever aquilo – escorregador?

- Você vai. – Gina olhou bem para aquilo, desconfiada – Não se preocupe é totalmente seguro. E indolor.

Essa última palavra fez Gina se sentir melhor.

- Está bem. Você não vem?

- Não. É melhor eu ficar aqui...e ter uma conversa com o seu pai. – ele fechou o cenho.

- Ok. – Ela abaixou-se para passar pelo buraco do túnel – Espere, como você sabia dessa saída?

Draco sorriu levemente, antes de responder.

- Fui eu quem a criei. – Ele decidiu continuar depois de ver a expressão abismada dela – Eu que dei a idéia ao ministro. Essa sala acabou virando uma armadilha para algo perigoso e seu pai precisava de um jeito de sair daqui ileso.

- Obrigada. – ela respondeu, ainda aturdida. – Até mais, Draco.

- Até mais.

Gina fechou os olhos para não ter seu estomago revirado com as inúmeras voltas que aquele tubo dava. No fim, ela perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu de bruços no chão gelado do primeiro andar. Ela levantou-se rapidamente, se recompondo. Não sabia por que, mas ela não queria ficar sozinha. Estava confusa e sentindo estranha demais para viver tudo isso sem nenhuma ajuda.

Aparatou rapidamente em casa.

- Harry? – ela o chamou, andando pela sala de estar – Harry, você está aí? – chamou novamente na sala de jantar, na cozinha e nos quartos. Mas ele já tinha ido.

_ i "Droga!" /i _pensou ela, sentando-se no sofá laranja. i _"Se ele ao menos estivesse aqui...Será que ele ficou preocupado? Ou nervoso?" /i _ela mordeu o lábio inferior. i _"Tenho que ir atrás dele!" /i _

No segundo em que pensou isso, a campainha tocou.

_ i "Será que é ele?" /i _

Correu, depressa e abriu a porta com um grande sorriso, que logo se apagou quando viu quem realmente era.

- Rony? – ela perguntou, desanimada.

- Uma ótima maneira de se recepcionar seu irmão, hein? – ele disse, cruzando os braços, desgostoso.

- Desculpe-me. Estou contente por você vir. – ela sorriu, tristemente – Ah, por curiosidade...o que você está fazendo aqui mesmo?

- Não me convida para entrar?

- Ah, claro, desculpe. – ela abriu a porta, dando espaço para o irmão entrar. Assim que ele se encontrava dentro, ela fechou a porta e a trancou.

- Gina, o que você tem? – seu irmão preocupou-se.

- Nada... – ela disse num murmúrio.

Mas não agüentaria aquilo por mais tempo.

- Rony, eu não sei! – ela o abraçou, com os olhos marejados de água – Eu não sei o que fazer, eu não sei o que dizer...eu não...

- Calma, calma. – ele afagou seus cabelos, a confortando – Fique calma e me conte tudo. Venha, sente-se aqui. – ele a levou até o sofá laranja e ela deitou a cabeça em seu colo – O que houve?

- Promete que não vai brigar com o papai? – ela perguntou com a voz engasgada pelo choro.

- Não. – ele disse decido – Papai está fazendo coisas absurdas ultimamente.

- Está bem... – ela suspirou longamente – Papai me trancou na sala dele agora pouco.

- Não acredito! Por quê? – ele continuava a afagar seus cabelos.

- Porque o Draco estava lá dentro também... – ela mordeu o lábio inferior assim que acabou de dizer.

- O quê? – seu irmão remexeu-se, fazendo a se levantar – Não acredito nisso! Papai está ficando doido?

- Não sei...mas fique calmo...

Eles se encaram, não seria esse o papel de Rony? A acalmá-la? Eles riram, e ela deitou-se em seu colo, novamente.

- Mas e então...o que aconteceu?

- Nada... – ela disse, enxugando uma das lágrimas.

- Gina, não comece a ser mentirosa. Mamãe sempre disse que isso é feio. – ela sorriu.

- É verdade. Poderia ter acontecido, mas não aconteceu nada...

- Que bom. – Rony disse, contente.

- Que bom? – ela perguntou, sem entender – Que bom, por quê?

Ele a fitou por um instante.

- Que bom, porque vocês já estão separados e fim. A história de vocês acabou. Ou não?

Gina pensou bem antes de responder. Na realidade ela não tinha uma resposta para isso. Ela estava confusa, caramba, Rony deveria estar lá para ajudá-la e não para confundi-la mais ainda!

- Acho que sim... – ela respondeu, em um tom baixo.

- Como assim, "acho"? – ele perguntou atônito – Você já deveria saber disso.

- Obrigada pela ajuda, Rony. – ela comentou, mal-humorada – Você está fazendo um ótimo trabalho!

- Também não é assim! Desculpe. Mas...não consigo entender você. – ele disse sinceramente.

- Muito obrigada. Se nem eu me entendo, como você pode fazer isso? – ela o olhou profundamente em seus olhos.

Ficaram em silêncio por uns instantes. As lágrimas dela, ainda rolavam calmamente, uma após a outra, sem pressa de cessar. Rony a olhava com ternura, ele realmente queria ajudá-la, mas parecia que o mundo conspirava contra a felicidade dela.

- Por que você veio aqui? Você sabia de alguma coisa?

- Não disso que você me contou, mas... – as palavras morreram em sua boca, ele não tinha coragem de contar porque fora ali.

- Mas?

- Mas eu sabia que Harry viria aqui, então eu quis...

- Você veio me espionar? – ela perguntou divertida, levantando-se para poder olhar a careta que ele fazia.

- Ah...bem...espionar não seria a palavra certa... – ele riu, sentindo-se encurralado.

- Certo, então você só queria vir e dar uma olhadinha, só para checar se tudo estava bem. É isso? – Gina perguntou, rindo.

- É...mas ou menos isso. – ambos riram e as lágrimas dela, finalmente se secaram.

- Você está melhor? – ele perguntou, depois de uns momentos de silêncio.

- Acho que sim.

Gina suspirou, voltando a normalidade. Bocejou lentamente, sentindo-se cansada. O dia não fora nada bom para ela.

- Bom, eu já vou indo. – ele se levantou – Ainda tenho um outro lugar para ir.

Gina o fitou curiosa, enquanto o levava até a porta.

- Posso saber quem é que você irá visitar ?

- Ah...não. – ele respondeu irônico – Sinto muito, mas pense que...que estou lhe ajudando.

Ela o olhou por um instante, pensativa.

- Que seja. – ela balançou a cabeça, deixando suas idéias de lado – Tenha uma boa noite.

- Boa noite. – Rony deu-lhe um beijo na testa e saiu.

- Harry? Harry você está aí? – Rony aparatou no centro da sala do apartamento de seu amigo. Precisava encontrá-lo de qualquer jeito. Tinha que lhe explicar o tinha acontecido – Harry!

O moreno estava deitado, ou melhor, estirado no sofá. Uma garrafa de uísque encontrava-se tombada na mesa à frente de Harry. Os óculos dele estavam mais em sua testa do que em seus olhos e as roupas estavam amassadas e coladas em seu corpo.

- Harry? – o ruivo bateu de leve no rosto dele tentando acorda-lo – Harry, o que aconteceu?

Harry acordou aos poucos, ainda zonzo pelo álcool e pelo sono. Seus sentidos estavam lentos e ele demorou a entender o que estava acontecendo e quem estava ali, o acordando.

- Rony? – ele ajeitou os óculos - O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Preciso lhe explicar uma coisa importante. – ele o ajudou a se sentar.

- Explicar o que? Não tem nada para me explicar... – Harry disse, com a voz engasgada pelo álcool – Eu já sei de tudo...Depois de tanto tempo, eu esperei e esperei e o Malfoy, aquele babaca, bom, ele conseguiu ganhar a Gina mais uma vez.

- Harry, não é isso... – Rony tentou explicar, mas o moreno não queria ouvir.

- É isso sim. Eu fui até a casa da Gina e o Malfoy a tirou de mim de novo. Você não entende? – Harry parecia desesperado – Não importa o que eu faça ele vai tirar ela de mim sempre!

- Harry, pare de dizer bobagens...Vá tomar um banho, vai. Bem frio de preferência.

- Eu não quero tomar um banho. – ele procurou a garrafa encima da mesa, mas Rony arrancou-a de suas mãos – Dê-me isso, Rony!

- Você vai tomar um banho agora e voltar a ser gente de novo.

- Virou a minha mãe de uma hora para outra? – ele resmungou, parecendo uma criança mimada.

- Você nunca teve uma mãe, então não pode saber como é! – Rony sabia que estava sendo grosso, mas Harry não se lembraria de nada mesmo.

- Não fale assim comigo... – Harry disse num tom baixo. O álcool estava o deixando sensível.

- Harry, vai agora!

Harry resmungou sozinho, levantando-se do sofá aos tropeços. Não podia acreditar que Rony estava mandando-o tomar um banho. Aquela cena estava ridícula e estranhamente familiar.

Rony esperou impaciente pela volta do amigo. Já rondara a sala dezenas de vezes e o tempo se arrastava sorrateiramente. Nem tentara encostar nas coisas trouxas que o amigo tinha. Aquela coisa enorme a sua frente chamada tele-alguma-coisa era realmente assustadora.

Harry caminhou lentamente, de pijamas, até a sala, os cabelos pingando na camisa azul e branca de listras, combinando com a calça, igualmente padronizada.

- Esse é seu pijama? – Rony perguntou, segurando o riso.

- Não comente nada. – Harry voltara a ser o Harry de sempre – Ganhei de amigo secreto ano passado.

- Então, tá... – o ruivo virara-se para não enfurecer o amigo com seu sorriso.

- Você queria me dizer alguma coisa? – o moreno apanhou a garrafa vazia e levou-a até o lixo da cozinha. Seu apartamento era pequeno, de modo que mesmo da cozinha ainda podia ver e ouvir Rony perfeitamente.

- Você não vai acreditar no que papai fez com Gina essa noite.

Harry o olhou sarcasticamente.

- E ela gostou, não é? Se não, não teria ficado todo esse tempo com ele lá! – ele voltou à sala, com uma expressão contrariada em seu semblante.

- Gina ficou lá porque ela não podia sair! – o ruivo disse, sentando-se no sofá espaçoso.

- Como assim? Malfoy é tão persuasivo assim? – perguntou Harry irônico, cruzando os braços e encostando-se a estante.

- Não. Mas papai é teimoso. – Rony teve de continuar depois do olhar confuso que o amigo lhe mandara – Papai trancou os dois lá dentro!

- O quê? – Harry surpreendeu-se, desencostando-se repentinamente da estante – Ele está ficando doido?

- Parece que sim... – Rony acomodou-se no sofá – Por isso que ela não pôde falar com você. Não foi culpa dela...

- Preciso falar com ela. – Harry dizia, pensativo.

A culpa não fora de Gina. Afinal, ele ainda tinha chances, nem tudo estava perdido.

- Ela está muito confusa...acho que o Malfoy não faz bem a ela... – Rony dizia mais para se mesmo do que para o amigo.

- Eu tenho que falar com ela! – Harry decidiu-se, procurando por sua varinha – Eu preciso. O mais rápido possível.

Rony levantou-se. Sorriu ao reconhecer o amigo. Torcia para que tudo desse certo. Para ele e para sua irmã.

- Não posso ficar nem mais um minuto...ah, aqui está. – Harry apanhou a varinha, caída próxima ao pé do sofá.

- Vá atrás dela. – Rony o apoiou – Vá antes que seja tarde demais. – Harry o fitou, como se bebesse suas palavras – Antes que você a perca outra vez.

Fim do Capítulo

N/A: Não falei que esse cap. seria mais rápido?

Prometido...

E mais longo!

Iriam ter muito mais cenas, mas a história começou a se alongar, então eu resolvi parar por aqui. Deixei o resto para o próximo cap. O postarei o mais depressa possível também. Agora só faltam 2! 2 caps. e a fic termina... ´(

Comentem por favor, nem que seja por e-mail, ou uma nota rápida, mas eu preciso saber o que vocês estão achando...antes que eu perca a criatividade de novo! Hehe...

Bom, vou indo...

Beijos...

Mione Malfoy.

o


End file.
